


Spider-Man: Turning Point

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [14]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Morgana (Merlin), F/F, F/M, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois, Old Merlin (Merlin), Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: Peter Parker faces his greatest challenges yet as he goes up against The Master Planner, tries to cure Dr. Morbius, is reunited with Gwen Stacy, fights Silvermane over possession of an Ancient Mayan tablet, and has to deal with the return of The Goblin for a bloody showdown that will end in tragedy.
Relationships: Aeon Hill | Uncanny Valley & Jessica Keynes, Ava Ayala/Peter Parker, Jessica Keynes & Liiri, Jessica Keynes & Peter Parker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Gwen Stacy, Olympia Hill/Barbara Keynes, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: Marvel 1616 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue - Peter and Gwen

**MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL**

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

We open on the end of the school day. Everyone leaves the premises including a younger Peter Parker, who runs off down the street. Outside the principal's office, we see Gwen, Harry, Jess, Deb, Kong, Liz, and Hobie waiting outside. Jess gives Gwen a death glare the whole time they wait. Flash emerges from the office, and gets a slap across the face from Gwen.

Flash: OW! What the hell?!

Gwen: Trust me, you deserve far worse.

Gwen storms off with Flash and his friends running after her.

Principal Davies: Harry Osborne, Debra Whitman, and Jessica Keynes.

The three kids head into the office as we fade to outside the school grounds. Flash runs and blocks Gwen's path while Kong, Hobie and Liz hang back.

Flash: C'mon, Gwen, let me explain-.

Gwen: Explain what?! The same sob story you might've fed to the principal?! No thank you!

Flash: I'm just lucky it'll be the end of the school term until I'm allowed back!

Gwen: Like I said, you deserve far worse! You're even lucky my dad didn't get involved in this crap! You could've killed P!

Flash: What is this all of a sudden?! Why are you defending Parker?!

Gwen: YOU WERE CONSIDERING HANGING HIM OVER THE SIDE OF THE SCHOOL ROOF UNTIL HE LEARNS NOT TO BUTT INTO YOUR BUSINESS!

Flash: Not my fault he couldn't keep his nerdy mouth shut, Babe.

Gwen just looks at Flash in disgust and then turns to walk away. Flash grabs her arm.

Flash: Hey, where are you going?

Gwen: To make sure Peter is alright and doesn't do anything he'll regret.

Flash: What?! Puny Parker?!

Gwen: Yes, if it's all the same to you! You went too far, Flash, and I won't be friends with people willing to cross the line. We're done. And Liz? I quit the team.

Gwen walks away, leaving Flash and his gang dumbstruck before leaving for the arcade. Liz wraps her arms around Flash.

Liz: Guess we'll need a new member of the cheer squad for your welcome back party.

Flash: Yeah, her loss.

Flash may have said that to please his friends but, on the inside, he does regret doing what he did. He may be a piece of crap most of the time but he's not like his dad. In Central Park, Peter sits by himself on a park bench thinking about today's events. Mostly the part were Gwen stood up to Flash. He hears someone stop and stand in front of him. Peter looks up to see Gwen offering a hand shake. Peter just stares at her with nothing but bitterness, despite her helping him out at the incident.

Gwen: Hi, I'm Gwen. Gwen Stacy.

Peter: Yeah, Flash's friend.

Gwen: Not anymore after that stunt he pulled.

Peter: It never bothered you before.

Gwen: Listen, P, I have always been against the abuse Flash gives you and never really spoke up about it. Flash is... complicated but not a complete jerkass.

Peter: Yeah? Tell that to the rest of the school.

Gwen takes a deep breath before speaking again. She decides to change the subject.

Gwen: Is that a Darth Vader shirt?

Peter: Yeah, it was my dad's from he was young. At least, that's what my uncle said.

Gwen: Have to say, it's kinda cool in a retro sort of way.

Peter: Thanks. Have to ask, why do you call me P?

Gwen: That is the initials of your name, right? Plus, it's a nicer nickname than the one Flash and co. call you.

Peter: Agreed. What music do you like?

Gwen: Mostly Kylie or Britney. Sometimes Bon Jovi, depending on my mood. You?

Peter: Stan Bush, Blue Oyster Cult, Elton John, Nickelback, The Stones, and Bon Jovi.

Gwen: I know the last four, but who are Stan Bush and Blue Oyster Cult?

Peter: [getting out his phone] I could let you have a listen, if you want?

Gwen smiles and nods as she and Peter listen to the first song on Peter's playlist. Which happens to be The Touch by Stan Bush. Six minutes later, Peter and Gwen are now listening to Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. Gwen bobs her head up and down to the beat while Peter mouths the lyrics. This is when Harry, Deborah, and Jess arrive. The two music lovers turn to see them approach. Gwen backs away as Jess goes on the warpath.

Jess: Back off, Madonna.

Gwen: We were just listening to music, nothing more.

Jess: Like I'd believe that. We know your Flash's girl.

Gwen: No, I was friends with him and helped his science studies when his grades went down.

Jess: And now you're cozying up to Pete? Yeah right.

Peter stands between the two girls in the hopes of defusing the situation.

Peter: Jess, it's fine. We were just hanging out after... y'know.

Deb: You sure she's not messing with you?

Peter: Yes, Deb, I'm sure.

Harry: What, you two friends now?

Peter looks at Gwen, who looks down at the ground, before giving his answer.

Peter: Yes, as a matter of fact. Gwen is one of us now.

Gwen looks at Peter with a smile as she joins the group, who give her their introductions. We fade to black.


	2. Brand New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of The Master Planner Arc

**NEW YORK, SEPTEMBER 2009**  
**ONE MONTH AFTER THE ATTACK ON XANATOS TOWER**  
  
  
We open on a starry night with Peter swinging across the city streets as Brand New Day by Sting plays in the background.  
  
Spider-Man: WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Cue narration, courtesy of Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man.  
  
Spider-Man: _Sup, Web Heads! It's your favourite menace to society back at it again. A lot has happened. I had to fight my best friend, I rejected membership into The Avengers, Eddie and I are on good terms again, and I have now formed a team with my fellow teen heroes. We're still working on a name. Not to mention I helped save an alternate universe from the dude from Black Butler. And, uh... Ava and I did this._  
  
We briefly get shown their "moment" from Best Of Enemies where they almost have sex.  
  
Spider-Man: _We agreed not to talk about this. I will admit a part of me didn't hate it but... It's complicated. Also, I'm officially back with Gwen in a long distance relationship and I completed my hero training sessions with Cap. Doesn't make up for the bad stuff that happened though. Harry's in Ravencroft, Eddie recently lost Sy'kina after taking down The Life Foundation, Doctor Octopus is out there somewhere, I got my friends turned into Goblinoids, Ava was in the hospital thanks to me & Harry, I got a scar above my left eye, Xanatos is in jail awaiting his trial tomorrow after the stuff with Tinkerer, and Dr. Morbius has disappeared. I think I also heard that Norman Osborne has recovered from being turned into a vegetable by Kaine, which means I have to be extra careful and extra vigilant. Despite all that, I'll be ready for anything that comes my way._  
  
Suddenly, an old XanaTronics warehouse explodes, making the music stop at the chorus, and The Beetle zooms by with a bag full of weapons.  
  
Spider-Man: _Okay, anything except that._ *sigh* Well, better deal with this new guy.  
  
Peter swings after him. As Beetle flies along the street, he notices Peter swinging right beside him.  
  
Spider-Man: Hi there! Where'd you get the cool suit? I used to have a cool suit just like yours but it got wrecked. That and it was more based on a spider than whatever you are supposed to be.  
  
Beetle zaps at Peter, sending the kid into the side of a building. Peter looks on at his new "friend" in slight anger.  
  
Spider-Man: Okay, it's a nice suit! Jeez, guy can't even take a compliment.  
  
Peter swings after his fast foe, who throws flash grenades at Peter's face. The grenades go off, causing temporary blindness for our hero. Before Peter slams into a wall, he uses his training to sense the wall in front of him, fire a web zip up towards the roof, and dodges taser blasts. Beetle zooms across the bridge to evade Peter, who has recovered from his predicament. Peter's phone goes off. He answers using his earpiece.  
  
Spider-Man: Hello?  
  
Jess: **Hey, Pete.**  
  
Spider-Man: Jess, what's up?  
  
Jess: **Just ringing to make sure you haven't forgotten about tomorrow's beach trip.**  
  
Spider-Man: [dodging another blast] No, I haven't forgotten.  
  
Jess: **Where are you right now?**  
  
Spider-Man: Chasing a guy in a cool high tech suit across Queens.  
  
Jess: **Need back up?**  
  
Spider-Man: Nope, I got this all in the bag. Hope you guys enjoy tomorrow.  
  
Jess: **You're not coming?**  
  
Spider-Man: Sorry, but I have to go to my boss' trial tomorrow. His family could use the support and I agreed to help the case however I can.  
  
Jess: **I don't think the judge would take the word of New York's greatest hero/menace.**  
  
Spider-Man: I'm not going as Spider-Man, Jess. Peter Parker is needed at that court case more than a superhero. Anyways, this guy's flying into a warehouse. I gotta go.  
  
Jess: **I'll let Ava know you're not coming with us tomorrow.**  
  
Spider-Man: Thanks. Uh, no! I'll tell her! No! I mean, why Ava?  
  
Jess: **I think we both know the answer to that question, Lover Boy. Bye~!**  
  
Spider-Man: No, Jess-!  
  
Jess hangs up before Peter can clear things up. He sighs in defeat before heading into the warehouse. Beetle is standing waiting for him.  
  
Spider-Man: Hey, I mean it when I say your suit is cool. It can let you fly, shoot tasers, deploy grenades of any kind, and possible more things that you haven't shown off yet. Gotta ask, why steal that low grade junk if you have an amazing suit that can do many cool things?  
  
Beetle: Wouldn't you like to know.  
  
Spider-Man: Yeah, that's why I asked. What, you need old tech to install an upgrade?  
  
Beetle throws another grenade at Peter, who dodges at the last second. The force of the blast knocks Peter towards his foe, letting Beetle land a punch to Peter's face that sends our hero sliding across the floor. Memories of his fight with Undertaker start to surface. Beetle leaps into the air and tries to land a ground slam punch on Peter, who narrowly dodges. Beetle kicks Peter in the face, followed by a gut punch and a suplex. Peter tries to recover but Beetle takes flight after dropping a device. It's another flash bang grenade that goes off in Peter's face. Beetle zooms towards Peter, intending to land a knock out punch, but gets tackled by White Tiger. She stands beside Peter, who helps himself back up.  
  
White Tiger: Sorry for interrupting your date, Spidey.  
  
Spider-Man: Date? We just met.  
  
White Tiger: I'd say I'm a bit jealous of your date but... I'm not. Nope, not at all.  
  
Spider-Man: Can we discuss this after we trounce this guy?  
  
The two heroes rush Beetle, who dodges and counters each attack they attempt. Beetle leaps onto the nearby wall, bounces off it, charges his gauntlets, and slams into the ground creating a massive shockwave. Peter and Ava slam into the far wall and then hit the ground. Beetle takes this opportunity to leave the area before the two heroes recover. Peter gets up first and helps Ava up.  
  
Spider-Man: What was that?  
  
White Tiger: That was shockwave gauntlet tech.  
  
Spider-Man: Shocker selling his stuff on the black market?  
  
White Tiger: Tinkerer, more likely.  
  
Later on the roof, Peter checks for scrapes and bruises while Ava does the same. They don't look at each other, although Ava does sneak a peek at Peter's abs. Peter sighs before deciding to tell Ava about his plans for tomorrow.  
  
Spider-Man: Hey, about tomorrow...  
  
White Tiger: Jess texted me, and it's fine. You have your responsibilities as your real identity as well as Spider-Man.  
  
Spider-Man: Thanks. Uh, I mean... You sure you're okay with it?  
  
White Tiger: Yeah, pretty sure.  
  
Spider-Man: Cool. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves.  
  
White Tiger: And I hope you help get your boss back. Have to admit, that guy we fought has a cool suit.  
  
Spider-Man: Right?  
  
The two heroes head for home after a while. We fade to Peter in his bed, lying down to sleep. He starts to see images of his previous nightmare about Undertaker killing Gwen and Ava. He shakes and yelps as he sleeps. Aunt May walks in, hearing this noise.  
  
Aunt May: Peter? Peter, can you hear me?  
  
Peter doesn't respond. This goes on until he wakes up yelling in terror. Aunt May hugs him in order to calm him down.  
  
Aunt May: Peter, it's okay. You're alright.  
  
Peter calms down after a while, and gets up to head for the kitchen. He makes himself a cup of coffee as Aunt May walks down and folds her arms.  
  
Aunt May: Peter, tell me what's wrong.  
  
Peter: Nothing, May. Why?  
  
Aunt May: These nightmares of yours have been going on for six weeks now, and you avoid talking about it with me.  
  
Peter: Okay, I'll tell you. May, I haven't been feeling great since my trip between universes.  
  
Aunt May: I can see that. Hell, I saw it a few minutes ago.  
  
Peter: That guy I helped defeat, he's been the cause. I am alone, powerless, no back up, and I have to watch him kill the most important people in my life over and over again. One of them being you, and the other two being Gwen and Ava. I watch you all die and I could do nothing to prevent it.  
  
This shocks May a bit as she sees the fear in her nephew's eyes.  
  
Aunt May: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Peter: I didn't want to worry you.  
  
Aunt May, Well, I think you failed with that mission.  
  
Peter: Yeah...  
  
Aunt May: Have you told Gwen or Ava about this?  
  
Peter: I told Ava the week after I came back, and I told Gwen afterwards.  
  
Aunt May: And did they tell you you should tell me about this?  
  
Peter: ... Yes, and see a professional about these dreams.  
  
Aunt May: Well, luckily for you, I know someone that could help you get through this.  
  
As Aunt May gets out her phone to call some doctor named Miles Warren, we cut to Beetle in a high tech room with a massive monitor in the centre. The image of a shadowy figure appears as Beetle kneels before his current employer.  
  
Beetle: Master Planner, I have the equipment you requested.  
  
Master Planner: **Excellent. I trust there were no problems in acquiring them?**  
  
Beetle: Spider-Man attempted to interfere but he wasn't a match for me.  
  
Master Planner: **That is good to hear. Anything else?**  
  
Beetle: No, sir. ... Actually, I would like to provide my services again for your next assignment. Free of charge.  
  
Master Planner: **Then prepare to infiltrate The Raft and liberate these individuals for the next stage of my master plan.**  
  
Images of Rhino, Electro, Sandman, Mysterio, and Scorpion appear on the screen. Tinkerer walks in with a high tech welder.  
  
Master Planner: **Miss Mason, if you'd be so kind as to repair any damage to our guest's equipment.**  
  
Tinkerer: Sure, and when will you test your upgrades, Boss?  
  
Master Planner: **Oh, I think tomorrow would be suitable for a test. I hear the court room would love to see the evidence o show how much of a criminal David Xanatos really is.**  
  
Tinkerer smirks at that last sentence as we fade to black.


	3. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Master Planner Arc

We open with Jess sunbathing at the beach with UV sitting beside her. Jess is wearing a pair of sunglasses, and a ring chained bikini set. UV's human disguise wears a Coca-Cola swimsuit. After a few seconds, Jess sits up and groans in annoyance.

Jess: Seriously, what is taking them so long? There aren't at the flippin' mall!

Aeon: They are almost ready, Jess.

Jess: Sis, what have I said about being nosy?

Aeon: Sorry. If it makes you feel better, Angel is here.

Cue Angel arriving in a one piece swimsuit. Jess raises an eyebrow at this sight because the swimsuit just about fits Angel's body.

Jess: Nice getup, Angel.

Angel: Thanks. I'm just surprised I managed to fit into this thing again.

Aeon: The colour suits you but I think it might be a bit small.

Angel: True but, hey, I can't fight nature. Plus, I wasn't expecting to get this boobalicious over the summer.

Jess: [quietly to herself] You don't hear me complaining.

Aeon: Jess, what do you mean by-?

Jess shushes her sister before her question can be asked. Angel sits beside her friends and let's out a sigh.

Angel: God, this was a great idea. Go to the beach, lie back to enjoy the sun, take a dip in the water, and not a cloud or supervillain in sight.

Aeon: Are you not heading into the water?

Angel: Once our fellow party girl shows herself.

Jess: Yeah, this I have to see.

Aeon: ... You're going to tease her about her feelings, aren't you?

Jess: What?! No, Sis. Why would you think something like that?

Aeon: Because that does not sound like a fun idea and will end horribly for you.

Angel: Oh, definitely.

Jess: Thanks for the vote of confidence, girls.

???: Hey, guys.

Everyone looks to see Ava walking towards them in a black and white striped bikini set. Jess lets out a wolf whistle at this image.

Angel: Ooh, Ava rocking a bikini. Looking great!

Ava gives a small smile after nodding and placing her beach towel beside Jess, who decides to have a bit of fun with Ava.

Jess: Yeah, it's a real shame Peter couldn't come with us today. You think he'd like your swimwear, Ava?

Ava: I don't know what you're talking about.

Aeon: I believe they are talking about your-.

Jess & Angel: It's an expression, UV.

Aeon: Sorry, again.

Angel: Speaking of Peter, where is he?

Ava: Told me that Mr Xanatos' trial is today and he wanted to support him and his family.

Jess: *sigh* Shame. Although, I can imagine Petey drooling like a puppy if he did come with us and saw you, Ava. Maybe we should send him a few pics of our time here, just to be safe.

Ava: Don't you dare.

Angel: She's kidding, Ava. Relax.

Ava: I'm trying to but you guys are making it difficult.

Jess: Not true, UV has been sitting there without saying anything to you yet.

Aeon: That is true. If my opinion counts, Ava, I think you look great in your swimwear.

Ava: Thank you, UV.

UV responds with a smile as Ava lies back on her towel.

Angel: [noticing the scars on Ava body] Jeez, Ava, did you ever check those checked out?

Ava: [looking at her scars] Every time I came home. Mom patched them up.

Jess: Yeah, and I might guess who else might've seen them. Someone who's name begins with P.

Ava: I'm warning you, Jess. No joke.

Jess lies back on her towel, with her eyes closed and a grin on her face.

Jess: [sing songy] Peter and Ava sitting in a tree/B-A-N-G-I-N-G/First came love/next is marriage-.

Ava: [sitting up and giving an extreme death glare] Finish that song and I will murder you slowly and painfully without caring who your mother is.

Cue a long silence. Jess looks out towards the water as soon as Ava lies back down and lets out a sigh of relaxation. Jess, smirking while seeing a group of boys in the water, decides to poke one last stick in Ava's cage.

Jess: So what would your ideal wedding dress look like? Y'know, for future reference and so I can let Pete know.

Ava: [tackling Jess onto the sand] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

The two roll across the sand before Ava pins Jess to the ground.

Jess: "Please be gentle with me, Peter-Senpai."

Ava: Trust me, this IS me being gentle!

Jess: Really? This what happened with you and Peter that night?

Ava: I TOLD YOU WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!

Aeon and Angel watch their friends fight and start a chase across the beach. Aeon looks on in slight worry before remembering who's fighting again. Angel, slightly amused, decides to throw her hat in the ring.

Angel: [sing songy] Then come the babies in the golden carriage.

Ava: BITE ME, ANGEL!

Jess: Pete sure can pick them, can't he?!

Ava: I! HATE! ALL OF YOU!!!

Aeon just smiles at these events, which Angel notices.

Angel: You're recording this into your memory banks, aren't you?

Aeon: Jess did say we should take photos and videos of today's break, for Peter to look over later.

Angel snickers at that response as we fade to The New York County Court House. In the court room, Peter sits in the row closest to the front beside Fox and Alex.

Fox: Thank you for coming.

Peter: You're welcome. Who's defending David?

Fox: Nelson & Murdock. I'm told their the best in the business.

Peter: Let's hope.

The judge walks in and sits at his post.

Judge: Okay, The People Vs. David Xanatos. Mr. Attourney, you may begin your opening statement.

Opposing Attourney: Thank you, Your Honour. David Xanatos, a man that could very well be the most secretive and competent murderous business man the world has ever seen. Today, I aim to prove that you are not only guitly of your crimes but you are given the life sentence by our esteemed jury for today's case. 

Judge: Mr. Nelson?

Foggy stands up. 

Foggy: A good statement, if not for the fact that my client has done many things for this great city more than Tony Stark recently. If that doesn't tell you he has answered for the crimes he's been accused of, then I can't really say much more. However, Mr Murdock and I refuse to just stand by without letting Mr Xanatos have a chance to explain his actions before the jury reaches their verdict because that would be against our job description. So today we will do everything in our power to let David Xanatos walk out of here a free man.

We cut to Master Planner's base, where we see Tinkerer watching the feed from the court room in anger.

Master Planner: **Patience, my dear. We will be ready when the opportunity presents itself.**

Tinkerer: When?

Master Planner: **When they ask Peter Parker the right question at the right time.**

We fade back to the beach. Ava and Jess splash at each other in the water while Angel floats on her back. UV sits in the shade taking photos of her friends, and putting them in a file called "Fun Day At Beach With Friends"... and putting them in an email saying "Stuff Peter Parker Missed Today". Ava and Jess head back. Just before they reach the sand, Ava reflection changes into her Goblin persona.

Goblin Ava: Curvy as ever, but I'm curvier!

Ava steps back in fright, bumping into Jess.

Jess: Ava, what is it?

Ava: Nothing.

Jess: Hey, you can talk to us about it.

Ava: Jess, I'm fine.

Jess: [putting her hands on her hips] The last time I heard someone say that was the day my dad died. Spill.

Ava: Promise me you won't tell Peter.

Jess: Depends on what it is.

Ava: I have flashes to my time as a Goblinoid, and they get worse every time I try not to think about it.

Jess: We need to tell Peter.

Ava: Jess-.

Jess: Look, I'm not joking around this time. He's your best friend, and could help you through this. He's been through a lot of crap this past year from what I heard and could help-.

Ava: I don't want to be another burden on his conscious.

Jess: You've never been a burden to him, even if you won't admit that to each other.

Jess places her hands on Ava's shoulders.

Jess: Please, Ava. It's the right thing.

Ava tries to smile and heads back towards the beach towels to dry off. Jess decides to change the subject.

Jess: So how many scars would you say you have?

Ava: Honestly, I lost count the day I met Peter.

Jess: Well... Love does work in mysterious ways.

Ava just responds with a death glare to Jess' amusement

Jess: Okay, that's the last one. I swear.

Ava: *sigh* Yeah, but it's not like it would happen anytime soon. Right?

Jess: I know, him being with Gwen and all that shabang. Hey, you never truly know what the future has in store.

Epic foreshadowing. Angel tackles the two girls, bringing them together for a group hug as we cut back to the court room.

Judge: Defence, your witness?

Matt: Your Honour, thank you. The Defence would like to call Peter Parker to the stand.

Peter stands up and heads to the stand, noticing David mouth "Good Luck" to him.

Judge: Mr. Parker, do you swear to tell the truth before the good people in this court room?

Peter: I do, Your Honour.

Matt: Mr. Parker, what is your relationship with David Xanatos?

Peter: I work for Mr. Xanatos part time after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Sometimes, I come in on the weekends to work on a couple of side projects.

Matt: Of course. What would these side projects that you mentioned include?

Peter: Nothing too big. Microchips, construction tools, and whatever else David needs done.

Opposing Attorney: Objection, the witness needs to elaborate that last statement.

Judge: Mr. Parker, would you care to explain?

Peter: Sorry. What I meant by that was Welder Torches, computer microchips, power hammers, and paperwork within the XanaTronics Network.

Matt: And how would you describe your boss?

Peter: He's a great mentor, and I'm glad to be a part of his company.

Matt: Nothing further.

Just then, the television feed flickers until the silhouete of Master Planner appears on the screen.

Master Planner: **Forgive the intrusion, You Honour.**

Judge: Who is this, and what's your motive for interrupting this session?

Master Planner: **Oh, just call me The Master Planner. As for my intentions, I am merely willing to provide another piece of evidence to this trial, something that David doesn't want Peter Parker to see. To those attending, you may find this hard to watch. You most especially, Peter.**

Then the screen transitions to a camera feed inside what looks like a private airplane. The date on the feed is 17th June 1998, the day Peter's parents died.

Peter: That's my parents. That day... Hey, Talking Pictures TV, what is this?

Master Planner: **Something your boss neglected to show you.**

Peter looks on as three men approach and murder Eddie's parents. The men then aim the guns at Peter's mom while yelling and dragging his dad to a seat. Unfortunately, the audio from the feed is scrambled but everyone gasps at Peter's dad trying to defend his wife, begging for her life to be spared. Peter looks at his boss for a few seconds before resuming to watch the feed. David looks down, not wanting to look Peter in the eyes. Then comes the moment Peter didn't want to see, his parents murdered in cold blood. The three men then put on special air jumping suits. Suits with the logo... of HYDRA. The feed cuts off. The courtroom falls into silence. Peter, silent and conflicted, gets up and heads for the door without saying a word. Fox runs after him, after David nods for her to follow him. She manages to stop him at the front door of the building. Peter looks at Fox in slight anger.

Peter: Did you know about that?

Fox: Peter, I don't know what to-.

Peter: Tell me the truth, Mrs Xanatos. Did you know about that?

Fox: ... Yes.

Peter looks on in disgust, which slowly gives way to anger. He runs towards an alleyway to change into Spider-Man as we fade to Master Planner's lair. Tinkerer has made one last adjustment to a massive server.

Tinkerer: We're good to go, Boss.

Master Planner: **Excellent. Now, we can begin Phase 2.**

After Master Planner says that, the feed on the screen cuts over to The Raft before we fade to black.


	4. Vengeance Of The Sinister Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of The Master Planner Arc

We open with Beetle in the middle of fighting several guards. He counters an attack and responds by zapping an attacking guard with his laser. This goes on for another minute before he proceeds with his objective. He accesses the prison mainframe and unlocks the cells of each villain he was sent to collect. Electro, Sandman, Rhino, Mysterio, and Scorpion. Each vilain looks confused until Beetle makes his presence known.

Electro: What the hell is this?

Beetle: You've made parole. C'mon, the authorities will be here soon and you five are needed by my employer.

The five criminals follow Beetle without saying a word. In the cell of Norman Osborne, the man's eyes twitch slightly and his index fingers tap repeatedly on the arms of the chair he's strapped to. We fade to Ava arriving outside Peter's bedroom. Before she makes a move, she has a brief flashback to the phone call she received after school.

Ava: Hello?

Gwen: **Hey, Ava, it's Gwen.**

Ava: Gwen? How are you?

Gwen: **I'm good, but I'm unfortunately not ringing you to catch up. I'm worried about Peter. Have you spoke to him?**

Ava: Not since Friday. And he hasn't been out on patrol all weekend.

Gwen: **Can you check on him? I'm starting to worry.**

Ava: Have you-?

Gwen: **Tried to call him? Yeah, and got no response several times.**

Ava: Alright, I'll find out what's up. And Gwen? It's good to hear your voice again.

Gwen: **Yours too, KitKat.**

Fading back to the present, Ava taps the window lightly.

Peter: Go away.

Ava, not having this, climbs on in anyway and removes her mask. Peter's room is a mess due to his clothes and bedding lying all over the place, his books and DVD's mismatched, and Peter lying like someone that had just survived a hit and run incident.

Ava: Peter, what happened?

Peter: All this time, he knew. He knew my parents were murdered by HYDRA, and he said nothing to me! I had the right to know! What else hasn't he told me?!

Ava: Pete-.

Peter: Don't! Ava, please. I just... I need to be alone right now.

Ava heads for the window before stopping to look back at her friend. The friend that helped her over a year ago. The friend that she loves very much for everything he helped her with. She decides to sit beside Peter's bed.

Ava: Y'know, I was in the same position as you right now. The last thing you need right now is to be alone.

Peter looks at her as she stares right back.

Ava: Don't make the same mistake I almost made, Peter. There could be more to this that you don't know.

Peter: Yeah, well, I have yet to find out what that is.

Ava just looks at him one last time before putting her mask back on, ready to leave. Peter sticks on the TV as Ava is about to climb out his window.

Jameson: **-long times enemies of Spider-Man have escaped from The Raft by unknown means.**

Peter: What?! I have to go.

White Tiger: No, you're not. You are not in a good state to deal with them.

Peter: Worry about my health some other time, Ava. Spider-Man is needed.

Peter takes off his shirt, forgetting that Ava's still in the room. He stares wide eyes for a few seconds until Ava turns around. He sticks on his costume and swings out into the city with Ava close behind him.

Jameson: **In other news, Xanatos has been found guilty of his crimes but has made bail. However, Commissioner Maza has revealed to the press that he'll be under surveillance 24/7. And now, the weather with Indy.**

In the lair of The Master Planner, Beetle walks in with the big bad ensemble.

Beetle: Master Planner, your new employees have arrived.

Rhino: Huh, cozy place.

Scorpion: Yeah, if you're into creepy labs.

Master Planner: **Welcome, Gentlemen. I have been expecting your arrival, and I am not disappointed in the slightest.**

Mysterio: What is all this?

Master Planner: **An opportunity, my friends, for revenge against our mutual web swinging enemy. And what better way for revenge than forming a new incarnation of The Sinister Six?**

Electro: If it means payback, I'm all in.

Sandman: Hey, TV Man, just one question. How will we beat the web head this time when he's beaten The Sinister Six twice already?

Master Planner: **Because I have a plan that won't fail where your previous leader already have. Beetle will be your field leader and explain your roles.**

We cut to Peter sticking to the side of The Daily Bugle building in Times Square, panting like mad. Ava lands on the fire escape beside him.

White Tiger: Peter, we've been at this for an hour now and found no trace of where they could be.

Spider-Man: I'm not giving up just yet.

Peter leaps and fires a web line just as Ava sighs in defeat. She follows him closely as she sends a message to Jess, UV, and Angel. Suddenly, a giant fist punches Ava off the roof, causing her to fall towards the streets.

White Tiger: SPIDEY!

Peter swings down and catches her just seconds before she hit the road. He holds her close just as they get hit by a lighning zap from a powered up Electro. The two heroes hit a bus before hitting the footpath. They both groan in pain as Electro, Sandman, and Rhino surround them. Rhino attempts to step on them, but Peter web zips Ava and himself away.

Rhino: Aw, they robbed me of my turn.

Sandman: Don't worry, Buddy, we'll rough 'em up a little bit and then you'll get your go.

Electro: Dibs on the girl.

Spider-Man: Stay the hell away from her.

White Tiger: Hey, I'm standing right here!

Rhino: [charging] Not for long, Deary!

They dodge Rhino's charge, who slams into a tanker truck. Electro engages Peter while Ava fights off Sandman. Across the city, Jess and UV meet up with Angel and head towards the fight. However hey get blasted back by a magical barrier. They hit the ground hard. UV, recovering quickly, flies her friends out of the way of Scorpion's tail and laser blasts from Bettle's gauntlets.

Eagle: We're popular tonight, girls.

Firestar: Yeah, although these guys aren't my type.

Beetle: Remember the plan. Keep these two distracted while the others wear out Spider-Man.

Scorpion: Yeah yeah!

Scorpion lunges at Jess and engages in a fight with her. Angel zooms towards Mysterio, only to be met by a group of identical Mysterios. UV engages Beetle, attempting to hack his systems, but he kicks her off just before she finds the kill switch. Over with Peter and Ava, Peter is pushed back by Electro and rammed into a building by Rhino. Ava tries to fight Sandman but can't land a finger on him.

Sandman: What's wrong, Tabby? Having trouble finding a hard spot?

White Tiger: Not really, I just needed you to be in the right spot for me to do this!

Ava smashes open the fire hydrant behind her and aims the flowing water at Sandman, turning him to mud.

Sandman: AW, THAT TEARS IT!

Sandman grabs Ava, soaks her in water, and throws her towrds Electro. Peter, recovering and retreating from Rhino's attack, leaps between her and Electro, and gets eletrocuted by the villain. Peter hits the ground, groaning in pain. Ava crawls over to her friend.

White Tiger: Spidey, get up!

Electro then proceeds to shock Ava with a small amount of his power. She screams out in pain until she's rendered unconscious.

Spider-Man: No...

Peter tries to get back up but gets a kick to the face, courtesy of Rhino. Rhino picks Peter up by the neck, choking the hero while smiling.

Rhino: Thanks for workout, Spider. It was fun.

Sandman: Aleksei, mission accomplished. Time to go.

Rhino: Aw...

Electro: Maybe give him one more reminder of who kicked his ass.

Rhino: Good idea.

Rhino headbutts Peter and throws him into the side of a nearby building. Peter's world goes black as he slips out of consciousness. Over with the others, Eagle has Scorpion on the ropes. She notices Angel is struggling and decides to put her power to use.

Eagle: [pulling out a feather] Liberation!

The feather is charged with energy. Jess throws it at Angel, hitting her on the back.

Jess: Angel, I relieve you of your fear of letting loose your power for this fight but don't kill anyone.

Angel's flames then engulf her, turning her into a being of pure fire. She shines her fire brightly, revealing the real Mysterio amongst the fakes. Angel charges up a medium sized fireball and rams it into Mysterio's face. Mysterio is out for the count as he falls towards the pavement, hitting it hard. 

Eagle: Cool down.

Angel's powers return to their original state. Then a ring around Jess' Miraculous stops glowing brightly. Beetle is grabbed by UV again, but he throws her over his shoulder and tackles her into the ground. Angel arrives to assist but gets swatted away by Scorpion's tail.

Beetle: Fall back, Gargan.

Scorpion: What about Mysterio?

Beetle: Carry him, if you feel like it. We're done here.

Beetle throws a smoke bomb at our three heroes. When the smoke clears, Beetle and Scorpion have fled with Mysterio in tow. Eagle ducks into and alleyway as the energy of her miraculous runs out of juice.

Liiri: Well done, Fledgling.

Jess: Thanks. And thank you for the guidance during that fight.

Uncanny Valley: Hurry up, Jess. We have to reach Peter.

Jess: Right. You good to go?

Liiri: [eating a cracker] Indeed.

Jess: Liiri, Wings Of Liberty!

As Jess transforms, we flash to Peter waking up in fright before his friends.

Spider-Man: AVA!

Eagle: Hey, it's okay. Pete, what happened?

Spider-Man: Ava and I were ambushed looking for the escaped villains.

Firestar: Yeah, we fought three of them downtown.

Uncanny Valley: Scorpion, Mysterio, and someone we've never seen before. He looked like a Beetle.

Spider-Man: We fought Rhino, Electro, and Sandman. I... They took her!

Peter clenches his fists tightly in anger.

Spider-Man: [punching the ground two times] DAMMIT! PETER PARKER YOU DUMBASS!!! YOU GODDAMN DUMBASS!!!

Jess kneels beside her brother figure and places her right hand on his left shoulder.

Eagle: Hey, we'll find those dickheads and get Ava back.

Spider-Man: Yeah, I'll find her on my own. She's only captured because of me.

Uncanny Valley: That would be unwise to do alone.

Spider-Man: UV-.

Firestar: You might as well accept that we're helping you out, Dude. She's our friend too, and we're not gonna let some nutcase hurt her or God knows what else.

Eagle: So, what's the plan?

Spider-Man: ...We need to get something from my workplace.

Peter stands up with his friends by his side as we fade to the lair of The Master Planner. Ava thrown onto a table by Rhino.

Master Planner: **Congratulations on a job well done, Gentlemen. Please, wait in the next room. I wish to speak with Spider-Man's teamate alone.**

The Sinister Six then depart, leaving Ava alone as she wakes up. She looks around her surroundings.

Master Planner: **Looking for a way to escape? Predictable.**

White Tiger: Who are you?

Master Planner: **Oh, I have three names to my profile on The New York Justice System. My current one is Master Planner, and...**

Ava hears the sounds of heavy and unusual footsteps as she comes face to face with Master Planner, who reveals himself to be...

Dr. Octopus: I believe you're fully aware of the other two names.

We smash cut to black.


	5. The Master Plan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of The Master Planner Arc

We open where we left off with The Master Planner making his presence known to Ava.

White Tiger: Dr. Octavius.

Dr. Octopus: Finally, someone that uses my real name. I take it this is where you try and ask me why I'm doing this?

White Tiger: Well, if you're not comfortable with tell me...

Dr. Octopus: Please, I'd rather let you figure it out. After all, a true genius doesn't reveal his secrets all at once.

White Tiger: It's got something to do with that massive computer hard drive you've got in the next room. Before you ask, I've been awake the moment I arrived here and didn't want to ruin your victory.

Dr. Octopus: [turning away] Yes, Spider-Man has definitely rubbed off on you. And speaking of victories...

Ava leaps off the table while Otto speaks. Cue two arms rushing over, swatting Ava into a nearby wall, and then pulling Ava's mask off. Otto raises an eyebrow in slight surprise.

Dr. Octopus: The police captain's daughter? That would explain the arachnid's concern for you during The Hobgoblin attack.

Ava slowly ties to sit up and shakes slightly at her reflection turning into her Goblin persona.

Dr. Octopus: You get reminded of your time every day you look in a mirror, don't you? A side effect of the cure used on you, which I could remedy but won't due to your special relationship with Spider-Man.

Ava: Why does everyone keep bringing that up?

Dr. Octopus: Why does a lion seek a lioness? It's obvious from the footage I have seen from my past life and encounters with you so called heroes. His, most especially, when I found out his real identity.

Ava's eyes widen in fear because that would mean...

Dr. Octopus: Yes, I know who's under his mask and I am grateful that I served a role in his creation. Doesn't mean I won't try to ruin his life for the things he did to me in his year long crusade.

Ava: If you so much as harm him...

Dr. Octopus: You're not in a position to demand anything, child!

Two of Otto's arms grab Ava and throw her into a nearby holding cell. Then another arm gives her back her mask.

Dr. Octopus: I'd put that back on before my allies come back in to guard you. Oh, and keep an eye on the screen. You'll love what's yet to come.

Otto leaves Ava to rot. Then Scorpion and Beetle arrive to stand guard. We cut to David in his office. He sees UV fly up to the window and place her hands on the glass.

Xanatos: If you're here for help, I don't see how I can assist you under my current situation.

Uncanny Valley: I understand, Mr. Xanatos.

Xanatos: Wait. Tell Peter...

Uncanny Valley: He's on his way up to the labs with Jess and Angel. I think it's best you tell him yourself.

UV flies towards the room as thunder rumbles in the sky. Inside Peter's lab, he pulls up a map of the entire city on his holographic work table.

Jess: Can we even do this given David's-?

Peter: Don't care.

Angel: Whoa, when did you not care about the rules?

Peter The minute I found out that my parents were murdered by a Nazi Death Cult.

The two girls look at each other in shock and concern.

Jess: How can you be sure?

Peter: I saw the video of their deaths at David's trial. Can we change the subject, please?!

Jess: What do you need us to do?

Peter: Can either of you work a computer?

Suddenly, UV's face appears on a monitor.

Uncanny Valley: I'll pretend I didn't hear you ask that.

Peter: UV, see what you can find out about Otto Octavius in the mainframe. Assuming David has copies of Cap's profiles.

Jess: Why not go to Cap?

Peter: I don't know where their new base is. Didn't think to email the address to me. Jess, can you check to see if my new webbing gadget is ready?

Jess: Sure.

Peter: My code is AF15-1962.

Jess: Got it. [looking at Peter's lab] Great place for a sleepover.

Peter: Don't get any ideas.

Jess & Angel: No promises.

Angel goes with Jess. She notices suit designs for herself and Ava. She notices that her suit is complete.

Angel: This for me?

Peter: Yeah, I was gonna give it to you on your birthday but I guess now's good.

Angel: Sweet.

Jess waits for the formula in the gadget to synthesize with little patience. Angel walks in wearing her upgraded suit (basically Spidey's PS4 suit but based on Firestar's costume from the comics) and pushes away a strand of hair in her face.

Jess: Wow...

Angel: So, how do I look?

Jess: If we make it through this, I'm gonna rock your fiery world.

Then David walks in, much to Peter's annoyance.

Peter: What?

Xanatos: I can to offer my assistance.

Peter: You've done enough.

Xanatos: Peter-.

Peter: If you've got nothing important to say, I don't want to hear it.

David hacks into Peter's work table and loads up a video of his dad and mom the day before their deaths.

Xanatos: Watch this, and then you can be mad at me.

Peter watches the footage.

Xanatos (past): [off screen] **Okay, we're rolling, Richie.**

Richard: **Thanks, David. Hello, Peter. If you're watching this, then the worst has happened. You're probably too young to understand but... God, this is hard. Mary, can you take over?**

Mary: **Hi, son. I'm so sorry we couldn't be there to watch you go to school or help you with your school work but what we're doing tomorrow is important. Bad men are coming for us because of our reason for working for David. The real reason we work for him is to help us find your sister while making the world a better place.**

Richard: **These HYDRA people have her somewhere and we have a lead on her location and we're going to bring her home while The Brocks attend a conference about the symbiote. Hopefully, we'll reach her before she's moved again.**

Xanatos (past): [off screen] **It's time to go.**

Mary: **Peter, we'll always love you and hope you can forgive us for leaving you. Ben and May will look after you until we get back. Love you, baby.**

Mary walks out of the frame, crying, while Richard sighs before saying the last thing before the video ends.

Richard: **Hey, Peter, if there's anything that I'd want you to know, it's just one thing. Out of everything I've done in the world, you and your older siblings are my greatest creations and I love you all very much. When you're of age, David will come to recruit you to work for him and explain everything to you about our reasons for leaving. Goodbye, son, and be a good boy.**

The video stops playing and Peter drops to his knees. Tears run down his face. Jess and Angel slowly approach as David turns away to head out the door. David leaves as Jess pulls Peter into a hug. Suddenly, static appears on the screen. Then an image of Master Planner appears on the screen.

Master Planner: **People of New York, this is Master Planner. I have an announcement to make. As of right now, I control every electrical device in the entire city's grid. Traffic lights, air control terminals, bank accounts, and the TV schedule for your favourite shows. If you wish for this to stop, you will meet my demands when I get in contact with a special person that will do my bidding or else I will cause chaos throughout your beloved city that not even your heroes will be able to keep under control. Oh, and to Spider-Man, I say this. Stay out of my way or the police captain's daughter will suffer immensely for your interference. That is your only warning. Goodbye.**

Master Planner disappears... and a location beeps on Peter's map of the city.

Uncanny Valley: I have narrowed down his location to somewhere near the warehouse district.

Jess: Liiri, Wings Of Liberty!

Peter puts on his mask with fierce determination.

Spider-Man: Let's go get this son of a bitch.

At the NYPD building, Angela is in the middle of writing up an arrest warrant for The Master Planner when her office phone starts ringing.

Angela: Hello?

Master Planner: **Hello, Captain del Toro, this is Master Planner.**

Angela: Where the hell is my daughter?

Master Planner: **Cooperate and you have my word that your daughter will be returned to you without a scratch. And, in case you think I'm joking...**

Cue the sound of a massive car crash happening just outside the building due to several traffic lights becoming inoperable. Angela growls in defeat.

Master Planner: **I do believe the tagline you people tend to promote is "To serve and protect". The only way for you to serve and protect the people of New York and your daughter is to do exactly what I say. Agreed?**

Angela: What do you want me to do?

Master Planner: **Oh, it's simple. I want you to retrieve the access codes to every mainframe in the world.**

Angela: I don't have clearance to get those from Homeland.

Master Planner: **Let me worry about your clearance. Now, get going if you want to see your daughter breathing again.**

We cut to the main control room of Otto's base. Tinkerer is making a few more adjustments to Otto's control server that is connected directly into his brain.

Electro: You sure fixing that machine at the last minute is a good idea? What if Master Planner is using it at this moment?

Tinkerer: First, we need to make sure it's strong enough to store the access codes otherwise the whole place goes boom. Second, I seriously doubt he'd be using it again after getting del Toro to work with us. Third, shut up.

Sandman: And Fourth, the heroes are on our doorstep!

Tinkerer: Son of a..! Deal with them, you morons!

Outside, our heroes break into the old Oscorp warehouse on the waterfront, which serves as Otto's base. Suddenly, an elevator emerges from the ground.

Angel: Underground base?

Uncanny Valley: Scanning... It's underwater, actually.

Spider-Man: Get ready.

Cue an electric bolt shooting out of the elevator and narrowly giving our team enough time to dodge. Then Electro, Sandman, Rhino, and Mysterio stand before the heroes.

Electro: Trespassing? And you call yourselves heroes.

Spider-Man: Where. Is. She?

Mysterio: A good sorcerer never gives away the act, Spider-Man.

Rhino: Ya, what he said.

The villains charge... but are blasted back by the arrival of Xanatos in his Crimson Gargoyle armour.

Xanatos: Looks like you could use some back up.

Peter just nods without saying a word. Then his friends stand with Xanatos.

Eagle: We got this covered here! Go get Tiger!

Peter swings past everyone and leaps head first into an air vent. He crawls down faster than normal. In Ava's cell, she leaps towards the ceiling, pulls out a vent cover and climbs in before Beetle and Scorpion enter to check on her.

Scorpion: I'll get her before Planner gets back to check on us.

Beetle: Don't screw this up, Gargan.

Scorpion: Trust me, Rocketeer, I have a way with the ladies.

Scorpion leaps into the vent as Peter reaches the main control room.

Spider-Man: Hang in there, Ava.

He quietly enters the room and heads towards the console. He is about to type in a command when his spider-sense goes off. He dodges Tinkerer, who has formed an energy sword. Peter enters a battle pose.

Tinkerer: Looking for someone?

Spider-Man: Yeah, I lost my cat. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?

We cut to black as they both leap at each other.


	6. The Master Plan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of The Master Planner Arc

We open with Ava in the vent shaft crawling along as fast as possible. She can hear the sounds of Scorpion crawling after her. She turns at a corner seconds before Scorpion spots her.

Scorpion: Where are you, my pretty girl? Come with me and I'll make sure you won't get hurt. ... Much.

Ava stays silent as we cut to Peter fighting Tinkerer. He dodges every attack she attempts. Leaping, dodging, and countering with a punch and kick before jumping to the ceiling. Tinkerer forms an energy whip and attempts to get Peter back on the ground but he runs across the ceiling.

Spider-Man: Seriously, Atomiser, you need a different strategy.

Tinkerer: Good idea.

A jet pack forms on her back and she zooms towards Peter. She then forms magnetic boots to stick to the ceiling

Spider-Man: Okay, now I'm impressed.

Again, she tries to slash and/or crush him but he dodges each attempt. In the vents, Ava hears the fight just below her. She punches the part of the vent she's directly below, despite giving away her position. She can hear Scorpion getting closer and closer and closer... but she breaks through and leaps into the room before Gargan stings her. She lands beside the server and looks up to see Peter pinned against the wall with Tinkerer attempting to cut him open with an energy saw.

White Tiger: Oi, Inspector Gadget! Is this server still important?!

Tinkerer leaps down and charges towards Ava.

Tinkerer: Stay away from my work!!!

Ava dodges just in time as we fade to Mysterio getting blasted through a wall and slamming into several crates of swordfish. UV smiles at her victory and goes on to help Jess deal with Rhino. Sandman attempts to swat Firestar as she flies to avoid each attempt and throws a fireball at him.

Sandman: C'mon, ya fiery chump, fight me mano y womano!

Firestar: What, and get sand in my suit? Thanks but no thanks.

Sandman responds with forming a mace and a axe in his hands and tries to kill the heroine. Xanatos, meanwhile, gets zapped by Electro.

Electro: Hey, boss! Consider this payback!

Xanatos: Max, I'm sorry for what happened to you but this won't-!

Electro: It's Electro! Only Electro!!!

Cue an unconscious Rhino crashing on top of Electro, pinning him to the ground.

Uncanny Valley: You're welcome.

Now, the group focuses on Sandman as we fade to Scorpion and Beetle arriving to assist Tinkerer, who's only after getting sucker punched by Peter and Ava.

Spider-Man: Hey, it's the guy with the cool suit!

Scorpion: Thanks, Web Head!

Beetle: He means me, you nitwit.

Spider-Man: Three against two?

White Tiger: I got Tinkerer.

All five of them charge and fight each other using every skill and weapon at their disposal. Ava being quick and Peter relying on his skills and senses. Back at the fight upstairs, Sandman has the group of heroes back towards the edge of the habour.

Sandman: It's over, do gooders! 

Uncanny Valley: I know where his weak point is but I'll need a distraction.

Eagle & Firestar: On it!

Eagle and Firestar run in opposite directions of Sandman's sides but get smacked away when they get to close. Xanatos catches them while UV zooms into Sandman's face, grabbing a handful of sand that acts as the villain's brain. She stores it in a test tube and Sandman's body falls apart. Meanwhile, Peter has Tinkerer webbed to a wall.

Spider-Man: Not bad for a second date.

Tinkerer: You're not my type.

Spider-Man: That's a relief because I'm already spoken for.

White Tiger: More helping, less flirting!

Peter swings in a unleashes an aerial barrage on Beetle before kicking Scorpion in the face. He fires a taser web up Beetle's jet port, which caused the jetpack to overload and send him crashing into Tinkerer, rendering them both unconscious. Peter is about to check on Ava, who surprises him with a quick hug.

Spider-Man: That was a good workout.

White Tiger: Yeah, we should do this more often. [noticing Scorpion leaping towards Peter] Look out!

Ava gets stung right below her collar bone by Scorpion's tail and is thrown against a wall. She groans in pain.

Spider-Man: No!!!

Peter grabs Scorpion by the neck and slams him into the server. Sparks fizzle out of the master control server before it blows up. Eh, enough of that. Let'[s check in with Dr. Octopus, who is overseeing Angela entering Homeland Security's server room. 

Angela: **Okay, I'm here. What now?**

Dr Octopus: Listen cafreully, Captain. The thumb drive in your pocket is to be-. AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!

This is when he receives a massive headache from the server's destruction. He checks to see what's going on in the main control room and is far from happy due to Spider-Man standing over a bloodied and badly beaten Scorpion.

Dr. Octopus: ARACHNID!!!

He leaves Angela without directions. Speaking of Angela, she is confused as hell.

Angela: Planner, what the hell's going on? Planner!

She then receives a call from Peter.

Angela: Peter? I take it you're dealing with Master Planner?

Spider-Man: **Where else would I be, Cap'n?**

Angela: I'm starting to see why Ava likes you.

Spider-Man: **Um, sorry. the signal's breaking up. See ya when I get your daughter out of here! Bye~!**

The phone hangs up and Angela shakes her head in amusement. Back with Peter, he carries Ava in a bridal position towards the elevator shaft. He sets her down beside the elevator controls so he can call down the elevator leading to the surface. He then remembers that he can't leave the villains behind, despite how much pain they caused him. To Peter's shock, Beetle is already gone. He gets Scorpion and Tinkerer, who are still unconscious, and places them in the elevator alongside Ava, who is slowly coming around. He presses the button causing the elevator to slwoly return to the surface. Before he gets on, Otto arrives and drags him back into the facility.

Spider-Man: Octavius!

Dr. Octopus: Hello again, Mr. Parker.

Spider-Man: You know?!

Dr. Octopus: Of course and it was easy to put two and two together once I notices similarities between you and my greatest interloper.

Spider-Man: Oh please, Osborne figured it out quicker than you.

Dr. Octopus: How DARE you proclaim that Osborne is a smarter man than The Master Planner! I am his superior! More importantly, I am YOUR superior!!!

Spider-Man: Yeah, Come and prove it.

They engage in a ferocious battle. Peter shoots webbing at Otto's tentacles in order to slow him down and then engage in a brief beatdown that ends with Ottos swatting him down the room. Otto leaps and attempt to crush Peter under the full force of his tentacles but Peter rolls out of the way at the last possible second. He then tests out his new device: a web grenade, which splatters all over Otto. Peter reengages and rips off the two lower tentacles from Otto's harness. Otto, in pain, responds by grabbing Peter by his feet slamming him three times into the ground and throwing him beside a huge power generator. Peter slowly gets up as Otto approaches ready for the killing blow.

Dr. Octopus: Any last words?

Spider-Man: ... The Aristocrats.

Otto charges and tries to stab Peter with a spike from his tentacle but Peter dodges and the tentacle rams into a power generator, which explodes in Otto's face and severely damages the underwater base. Due to the explosion's shockwave, Peter is sent flying across the room and lands a few feet from where the elevator shaft is. Then a massive piece of debris comes crashing down on Peter, pinning him to the ground. Topside, as Ock's fellow villains are rounded up by the police, everyone feels the tremor of the explosion just as Ava and the unconscious villains arrive. Ava feels the poison slowly affecting her and collapses just as she steps out of the elevator.

Eagle: White Tiger!

UV runs up and injects a sedative into Ava's shoulder wound. Despite getting drowsy, Ava grabs UV to say something.

White Tiger: Spidey's still down there.

Uncanny Valley: I will get him out of there, White Tiger. I promise. Now, just sleep it off.

White Tiger: Thank you...

The paramedics take her on a stretcher as we fade back to Otto's crumbling base. Water starts to flood the place as Peter slowly wakes up. Panic fills his face as he tries to move and feels a sharp pain as a sharp object is embedded in the centre of his right leg. He sees Otto's dead body float and get sucked into the ocean.

Spider-Man: No, it can't end like this! C'mon! Give way!!!

He attempts another move but the debris won't budge.

Spider-Man: I guess this is it. This is how I go out. At least I saved the city again and got Ava out of danger. I can...

He then remembers everything that he has been through in his career as a hero. From him saving the boy called Kendrick and reuniting with Kaine to meeting Ava and saving Gwen from Goblin's bomb. The montage of these events end with one sentence he'll always remember.

Uncle Ben: With great power, comes great responsibility...

Spider-Man: What the hell's wrong with you, Parker? You can't give up now. Not while there's still one more life left to save. You're just as important to the world as everyone else! C'mon! Get back up! C'mon, Spider-Man!!! C'MON!!!

Then, with all his newfound strength, he slowly lifts the huge pile of debris off of him. He can feel his muscles getting slightly bigger as he lifts and throws the debris off to the side. He limps to the shaft and pulls the doors open. just as the water level reaches his lower torso. He slowly climbs back up the shaft. It isn't until about a quarter of the way up when UV arrives and carries him up the shaft. This is when Peter loses consciousness. Near a sewage pipe floats the body of Doc Ock. Beetle arrives and injects a needle to take a huge blood sample. He then throws a molotov cocktail to burn the body. He then calls a familiar face.

Beetle: Hello, Mr. Agger. I have a new blood sample for your experiments.

We fade to Peter waking up in a hospital. He sees that Aunt May is waiting on him waking up.

Peter: Hey, May.

Aunt May: [leaning over to hug her nephew] Oh thank God you're safe!

She then pulls away and slaps her nephew.

Aunt May: You had me worried sick, Mister!

Peter: Why? How long was I out?

Aunt May: Twelve hours too long.

Peter: I guess this means no pizza?

Aunt May: Don't try to talk your way out of this! You could've-! I was...

Peter: May, I'm alive and that's all that matters.

Aunt May: I know but... I don't want to lose you too.

Peter: May... Listen, I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you still have a nephew to look after you and for you to look after in return.

May pulls Peter in for another hug just as Angela arrives.

Angela: Hello, Peter.

Peter: Ms. del Toro, is Ava-?

Angela: She's fine. She in the room next to yours, recovering. Thank you for saving her.

Peter smiles and nods to that.

Aunt May: Hello, I'm Peter's aunt.

Angela: Angela del Toro. My daughter is good friends with your nephew.

Aunt May: And is this daughter of yours the girl my nephew talks about when he thinks I'm not listening?

Angela: Oh yes, and she talks a great deal about him too.

Peter groans as the conversation continues. Later, Peter limps into Ava's room to find she struggling to get comfy in her bed.

Peter: Couldn't get comfortable either?

Ava: Yeah, these beds are a pain in the ass.

Peter: Yeah, and I hear the food ain't too much to brag about either.

Ava chuckles at that.

Ava: Hospitalized and your sense of humour is still with us. Unfortunately.

Peter: I'll take that as a compliment.

Ava: Hey, um, thanks for getting me out of there.

Peter: That's what friends are for.

Ava: And what happened to Dr. Octopus?

Peter: He got caught in the explosion. Your mom and the police are still looking for any sign of his body but I doubt he died.

Ava: You'll find him eventually.

Peter: Yeah...

Noticing her reflection in the room window change into her Goblin persona, Ava grabs his left hand before he tries to leave.

Ava: Pete?

Peter: Yeah?

Ava: Can you stay a while longer until I go to sleep?

Peter: Sure.

Ava gives him a weak smile as he sits beside her. After ten minutes, Ava is fast asleep and Peter has dozed off lying beside her right hand. As Ava sleeps, she purrs quietly. Their friends watch from the window. Jess attempts to take a pic but...

Firestar: Don't ruin the moment.

Jess, groaning, puts her phone away. UV, however, takes a photo and emails it to Peter's laptop. Several days later, Peter and Ava are allowed out of the hospital on the condition that they rest themselves. At The Coffee Bean, Peter stares at a coffee while staring in complete bafflement at the pictures UV took at the beach on Xanatos' trial.

Angel: Trust me, you missed one helluva time.

Aeon: And this is from Ava and Jess' fight.

Peter: Why were you-?

Jess & Ava: Nothing important!

Peter: I see... Have to say, you guys look great and I regret missing out.

Angel: That's cool but... [smirking] Who looks the best in their swimwear?

Jess: Ooooh, be careful how you answer that~.

Peter blushes like mad after Jess gives him a wink and a nudge.

Peter: Uh... I forgot that Gwen and I have a video chat! See ya!

Peter gets up, pays the cashier, and heads out the door. Jess and Angel burst into laughter.

Angel: Knew that'd be his reaction!

Jess: Guess we know the answer to that question. Don't we, Ava?

Ava: [through gritted teeth] You are lucky that I'm in a public place with you right now.

Later, Ava and UV head to Ava's place to study. Jess and Angel leave at the same time. Jess, nervously, decides to ask Angel something she's wanted to say for a while.

Jess: Hey, Angel? I know may seem sudden but would you like to go out some time?

Angel: [smiling] All I need is a date, a time, and a place to meet up.

Jess: Friday at 8pm. My place?

Angel: See you then.

Angel then flies off for home, leaving Jess in a great mood as she heads home. Peter sits in his room in a video chat with Gwen.

Gwen: **And what about your job, given what you now know.**

Peter: Honestly, babe, I don't know. A part of me wants to stay but...

Gwen: **Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. Although, you could tone down the hostility a smidge.**

Peter: Gwen-.

Gwen: **Ah ah ah, remember our talk.**

Peter: I'll make an attempt but I can't promise anything.

Gwen: **Good boy. Anyway, I have to go. I promised I'd hang out with Mari and Alya. See you later.**

Peter: Bye.

The video chat turns off ad Peter sighs. He hears Aunt May walking in.

Aunt May: Peter, there's someone that wants to see you.

Peter runs/limps downstairs, opens the front door, and is greeted by Fox, who is holding a bundle of files with the names of Peter's parents written on them.

Peter: Mrs Xanatos.

Fox: Am I interrupting anything?

Peter: No, would you like to come in?

Fox: Sorry, I can't stop. I know that the events that happened recently were hard for you to sit through but I hoped this would explain things better than me.

She hands him the files.

Peter: [receiving the files] I don't-.

Fox: That's everything David had on your parents and their work. I figured this would be the first steps to rebuilding trust between our families. Will we expect you to continue working with us, Mr Parker?

Peter looks at the files, which has a photo of his parents clipped on the front. A tear runs down his face. He gives a a small nod. She turns to head for her car before stopping at the door.

Fox: Oh, by the way, I knew your mother back when we went to college. She was a good friend and a nice woman. You may have your dad's brains and wreckless attitude, but you have her heart.

Peter: Thank you, Mrs. Xanatos. Tell David...

Fox: I will.

Fox smiles before heading back to her car and driving for home. Peter looks at the files as he heads inside. We cut to black.


	7. Scorpion Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of The Monsters & Magic Arc

We open with Ava staring at herself in the mirror. Her Goblinoid persona stares right back at her.

Goblin Ava: What's wrong, pussy cat?

Ava doesn't respond.

Goblin Ava: You know he'll be mad at you for not telling him about me.

Ava: Shut up.

Goblin Ava: Why? You know I'm right. For someone that's trying to be his friend, you really suck at this whole friendship thing.

Ava: Stop talking!

Goblin Ava: Not to mention those lovely dreams you have about him and you settling down together. And yet we both know, in the end, he'll never be yours while she's still in his life.

Ava: [punching the mirror] SHUT UP!!!

She pants heavily as her fist starts bleeding. Tears run down her face but she wipes them away before getting ready for school. As Ava grabs her schoolbag, we cut to Mac Gargan in his cell. A cell that belonged to the now deceased Dr. Octopus which is next to the cell of Norman Osborne.

Norman: I take it Otto is dead?

Mac: You're alive?

Norman: Have been for a month now.

Mac: I dunno. I was working for Master Planner and he must've died fighting The Spider.

Norman: Please, someone that calls themselves Master Planner is bound to have the same ego as him. So, again, is Otto dead?

Mac: I think so.

Norman: Poor Otto, tried to prove himself a genius but fell to his own arrogance. I'd say I'll miss him but I wouldn't want to be seen as a liar.

Suddenly, the power goes off and the sound of someone walking in high heels can be heard approaching the cells. Then a woman appears before Mac, who just so happens to be...

Morgana: Hello, Mr. Gargan.

Mac: Um... Hi?

Norman: We were in the middle of a conversation, my good woman.

Morgana: First, I may be a woman but I'm far from good. And Second, I do apologize, Norman, but Mac and I have a little job to discuss involving a certain pest you both hate with a passion.

Mac: Spider-Man.

Morgana: Yes, exactly. What if I could give you real power that will make you both equals and give you the chance for some much needed revenge?

Mac: I'd kill for the chance. But Master Planner already tried and failed.

Morgana: Oh, I can assure you that I'm nothing like Otto Octavius.

Mac: Seriously, did everyone know Doc Ock was Master Planner?

Everyone In The Prison: Yes.

Rhino: No.

Electro: I had my suspisions.

Morgana: Enough. So what's your answer, Mac?

Mac hesitates at first but stands firm as he gives his answer.

Mac: Just one question. What do you want from me in return?

Morgana: Oh, I just want your word that you'll bring his body back to me when you're done with him.

Mac: Okay, deal. What more do I have to lose?

Morgana then speaks in a language Mac's never heard before as he feels his insides and body changing. Morgana then raises her opened left hand at Gargan and blasts him with magic. Mac drops to the floor in immense pain as he grows several feet, his skin turns a dark shade of emerald, his eyes glow a bright yellow, his right arm changes into a clawed pincer, and a long scorpion like tail grows out of his lower torso, and his teeth change into fangs. Scorpion lets out a roar as Morgana laughs at her newest creation. Scorpion busts through the cell wall and runs for the water. Morgana turns to leave but...

Norman: Wait, my dear. I wish to give you some aid.

Morgana: Why? I have what I came for.

Norman: Take a drop of my blood. It should prove useful in your fight against The Spider.

Morgana: How so?

Norman changes into his Goblin form only for a brief second. He groans in pain as he reverts back into his human/Goblin form.

Norman: The same stuff that made me what I am flows in his veins, only he has better control. Give him a drop of my blood and that should make your plans for him run much more smoothly.

Morgana: Tell me, why do you want to kill him?

Norman: Oh, I don't want to kill him anymore. I want him to suffer immensely for the suffering he's inflicted upon me before I break him.

Morgana nods at that answer before using magic to take a drop of Norman's OZ infected blood and leaving. Norman grins before lying down to have a sleep. We cut to Peter swinging through the city the next morning to get to school. He lands on a rooftop opposite Midtown High and sits in deep thought.

???: Peter?

Peter turns to see UV standing beside him.

Uncanny Valley: Is everything okay with you?

Spider-Man: Honestly, no.

Spider-Man: Where's Jess, anyway?

Uncanny Valley: She's on her way but try and avoid talking to her.

Spider-Man: Why? What's happened?

Uncanny Valley: She went on another date with Angel last night.

Spider-Man: Oh... Wait, WHAT?! A date?! Like a DATE date?! When did they-?

Uncanny Valley: The day you and Ava got out of the hospital. It was a surprise for me too.

Spider-Man: Wow. Wait, did something go wrong?

Uncanny Valley: I don't know but she's being more distant than usual.

Spider-Man: I'll try to not bring it up if I see her today.

Uncanny Valley: Thank you.

UV flies off and Peter changes into his civies before heading to school. He walks down the corridor... and gets tackled by Flash into a locker.

Peter: Ow.

Flash: Peter, I need your help with Sha-Shan.

Peter: Your new girlfriend? Why?

Flash: Mostly because you're surprisingly lucky when it comes to women, with Gwen and Ava attracted to you, and I need your advice.

Peter: Wait, you're wanting dating advice? From the guy you've tormented for years?

Flash: Hey, do me this solid and I will try to make up for those years of torment.

Peter: Let's think... Maybe show an interest in her interests? 

Flash: Tried that but all she likes is soap operas and musicals.

Peter: Didn't you dress up like Danny from Grease earlier this year?

Flash: Point taken. 

Peter: Just give it a try and, who knows, maybe it could lead to a happy life together.

Flash: Thanks, Parker.

Flash leaves Peter to hang with Kong and Liz. Peter lets out a sigh as he sees Jess at her locker.

Peter: Hey, Jess.

Jess: Have to say, you look better.

Peter: Well, I've been through tougher situations.

Jess: I know. I can watch the news, y'know.

Jess notices Angel walking down the hall and hides behind Peter. Angel walks by without saying a word. Peter looks at Jess in concern.

Peter: Okay, I know I promised your sister about this topic but what is up?

Jess: We went on a date on Friday and I kinda freaked out on the way home in front of her.

Peter: Couldn't you just talk to her?

Jess: Says the guy that got cold feet with Ava.

Peter: Hey, we agreed not to mention that.

Jess: My point still stands, Pete. Just... Let me find out how to sort this mess out. Okay?

Peter: Well, you know you can talk to me if you need anything.

Jess nods before giving Peter a hug. As Jess heads down to her first class, Ava appears beside Peter.

Ava: Hey, Peter, can we talk?

Peter: Sure.

Ava: Not in public. This is something we need to discuss alone.

Peter: Um, okay?

They go to the roof. Ava paces back and forth in front of Peter, thinking of a way to start the conversation.

Peter: Ava, is something up?

Ava: Yes, and it's really important.

Peter: Hey, it's okay. You can tell me.

Ava: I know, I just... Ugh! This is gonna be hard. Look, remember when we fell asleep together in the hospital room? Well, not TOGETHER together but you know what I meant. There was a reason for that.

Peter: Yeah?

Ava: I haven't been the same since the whole Hobgoblin situation. Every time I look at my reflection, I see what I looked like when I became a Goblinoid.

Peter: What?! Why didn't you say?

Ava: See? I told Jess this would-!

Peter: You told Jess?

Ava: Not the point. I keep getting freaked out when I look at myself in a reflective surface because all I see is the thing that nearly killed you. They have been getting more frequent lately and I'm starting to worry.

Peter: Why didn't you tell me soon as this started?

Ava: Because you'd overreact like you are now! And I don't want to burden you with my problems.

Peter: Ava, you've never been a burden to me. When I said you are one of the best people to enter my life, I meant it. I just wish you'd have told me sooner, and I could've found a way to help.

Ava tries to smile at that but looks away. Peter goes up to her.

Peter: So, how can I help?

Ava: [resting her head on his chest] You're already doing it.

Peter then hugs her, causing her to sigh in relief. Pulling away, the two then head to class. Suddenly, other students inside start screaming and yelling as they run out of the building. Morgana watches from a building opposite, grinning at the chaos Scorpion is causing. However she notices Peter and Ava on the roof. More importantly, she sees Peter change into Spider-Man behind Ava's back.

Morgana: Interesting...

We cut back to Ava, who watches Scorpion emerge from the building.

Ava: Looks like trouble. Peter, how should-?

Ava turns to see Peter has already left and has swung down to fight Scorpion.

Ava: *groan* I hate it when he does that.

Peter lands in front of Scorpion before he can attack Liz.

Spider-Man: Hey, Ugly, Halloween is at the end of the month!

Peter decks Scorpy in the jaw and Ava gets Liz to safety. Once Liz is across the street, Ava runs back to aid Peter.

Scorpion: Spider and Tiger... Just people need to see...

Spider-Man: Scorpion?

White Tiger: What happened to him?

Scorpion: Pretty lady give Scorpion power... Power to make Scorpion equal to Spider...

Cue Jess arriving.

Eagle: By becoming the main villain of a sequel to Eight Legged Freaks? She succeeded with that goal.

Scorpion roars and attacks. Our three heroes just about dodge his attack but his tail whacks Jess, sending her flying through a window and into the gym. The janitor looks at her in baffulment.

Eagle: Ow. [looking at the janitor] Sorry.

Janitor: Nice suit.

Eagle: [getting back up] Thanks.

She leaps back out as Angel joins the fighting. Groaning, Jess leaps in and then pulls out a feather.

Eagle: Liberation!

She throws it at Peter, hitting him on contact.

Eagle: _Peter, Scorpion is too strong for you so I relieve your strength limits for this fight but avoid as much property damage as you can._

Peter's muscles grow is size and he leaps towards Scorpion and sending the monster into the air with one punch. Ava climbs up the side of the building and leaps towards Scorpion, scratching him across the left side of his face. Angel follows up with a flame burst as Scorpion plummets towards the ground. Peter winds back his right fist and lands a gut punch to Scorpion that it sends the villain flying through the front doors of Midtown High.

Eagle: Cool down!

Peter returns to normal, panting like mad.

Spider-Man: Jess, never do that to me again. Please.

Eagle: No promises, Bug Boy.

Peter just glares as she heads over to Scorpion's impact point. Scorpion emerges, weakened but ready for Round Two. Jess uppercuts him and knees him in the face before dragging him out. Scorpion attempts to sting Jess but gets a fireball to the tail.

Firestar: Don't even think about touching her, Scrappy.

Peter webs the villain up for the police and our heroes head someplace else to change. Later that evening, they all stand outside The Coffee Bean.

Ava: Hey, guys, I think I'll head on home. I'm not feeling too good. See ya tomorrow.

She walks down the street. Peter watches as she goes.

Peter: I just remembered that Ava needed tutoring. I think you two need to sort out your problem. Bye.

Peter leaves and heads after Ava. The two girls stand in awkward silence before Jess finally talks.

Jess: Angel, I'm sorry if I...

Angel: Hey, don't worry about it. First dates can make everyone nervous, believe me. Plus, you left before I could give you my number.

Jess smiles at that. Meanwhile, in Morgana's lair, our villainess sits in silence until a servant arrives. A servant with a pumpkin for a head, a long and tattered black cloak, a scythe behind his back, and the voice of Jason Macendale Jr. This is Jack O'Lantern.

Jack O'Lantern: I am sorry you failed, milady. What now?

Morgana: Now, Dear Jason, we will be patient as I plan my next move.

Jack O'Lantern: Understood.

We cut to black.


	8. The Day Gwen Stacy Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Monster & Magic Arc

We open with Peter going through his parents notes and research. Aunt May walks in and is surprised that Peter's room is an even bigger mess than before.

Aunt May: How do you manage to get any cleaning in here done?

Peter: I improvise, mostly.

Aunt May: Hmm... 

Peter: Something wrong?

Aunt May: The more I see you work, the more I see your parents in you.

Peter: Just wish I knew more about them than just what people tell me.

Aunt May: Maybe you'll get a chance one day, Son. You never know what the future has in store for you.

May begins to leave.

Peter: Hey, May?

May stops at the door and looks back at him.

Peter: You're still the best mom I've ever had.

May, touched by that, walks over and pulls her nephew in for a hug, which he returns. We fade to Ava's apartment where her mom is gearing up for a training session with the boys. She checks in on Ava, who is meditating on her bed.

Angela: I'll be out for a while, Little Cub.

Ava: Sorry, did you say something?

Angela: I'll probably be working overnight again. There's stuff in the fridge and freezer for later.

Ava: Thanks, Mom. Hey, can I ask you something?

Angela: Sure.

Ava: How'd you meet Dad?

Angela shakes at that question but composes herself quickly before answering.

Angela: Is this to do with Peter again?

Ava: No. Why does everyone-?

Angela: I'm joking, Ava. To make a long story short, we met on the job. He was a superhero, and I was a rookie cop with a bad attitude. After a couple of run ins, we eventually got to know each other. We went on a few dates, settled down, and had you. Best decisions of my life.

Ava: Even if I drive you crazy?

Angela: Yeah, but that is your job.

They both laugh at that. Angela leaves after a while, leaving Ava to make herself a huge cup of coffee. Meanwhile at Jess' house, our heroine looking out her window in bliss. She lets out a sigh as Angel walks up to her.

Angel: It's a beautiful morning.

Jess: It is with you here.

They share a kiss... just as Aeon walks in through the bedroom door with two cups of coffee.

Jess: Aeon!

Aeon: Sorry, I couldn't knock before entering. Good morning, Angel. Would you care for some coffee?

Angel: I'd love some, Aeon. Thank you.

The two girls drink the coffee just before Angel decides to leave.

Angel: I should really go, guys. My folks will kill me for staying with one of my dates again.

Jess: Aw, but it's still early in the morning.

Angel: Sorry, Babe. [winking] See you on Saturday.

Angel flies out the window much to Jess' disappointment.

Aeon: Sorry, Jess. Also, you should check your new email. It's from Gwen Stacy.

Jess: Gwen? What does she want?

Jess loads up her email and reads what's in front of her. A smile forms on her face as she looks back at UV. We cut to later that day as Peter swings across Queens to clear his head. He lands on the rooftop of the deli 

Spider-Man: Hey, Mr. Delmar? It's Spider-Man. Can I get the usual please? Thirty seconds? Gotcha. Bye.

Peter lies back on the roof and sighs. Thrity seconds later, someone walks oto the roof with his sandwih in tow. Unfortunately for Spidey, it's not a friendly face delivering the sandwich because the person giving him the food is Herman Schultz aka Shocker.

Herman & Spider-Man: You!

Spider-Man: Shocker? What are you doing working here?

Herman: Got an early parole, Kid. And I had to get a job after deciding to go straight.

Spider-Man: Mr Delmar is a nice guy, Herman. You should be lucky to work for him.

Herman: Yeah, I know. Plus, the pay is good for where I'm living.

Spider-Man: You in the city or here?

Herman: A crook living in the centre of the city he used to rob?

Spider-Man: Fair point. Also, "A crook living in the centre of the city he attempt to rob but failed every time due to the arachnid themed superhero stopping him" would be a more accurate statement.

Herman: I could easily not give you the food but I'd not improve my image. And no, I didn't poison it because I wasn't told it would be you getting it.

Spider-Man: Comforting. Here's the money and keep the change as a tip.

Peter lifts his mask a bit and takes a bite. The taste, to Peter's surprise, is god like to his taste buds.

Spider-Man: Oh my God, this sandwich. This is great, Herman.

Herman: Made it myself. Learned a lot from Delmar and reruns of Hell's Kitchen.

Spider-Man: That reminds me, you should really consider lamb sauce if Ramsey come for an inspection.

They both chuckle at that as Herman sits beside his former foe. Peter decides to say something he's regretted since March.

Spider-Man: Hey, about the whole deafening you thing... I'm sorry, I wasn't in control of myself that night.

Herman: Eh, water under the bridge. So, heard you took down Ock?

Spider-Man: Yeah, it was a slight challenge. But it was nothing compared to the whole multiverse debacle.

Herman: Yeah, I ran into your harem while you were doing that. They hit pretty hard for girls.

Spider-Man: You have no idea.

Herman looks at Peter with a tilted head before laughing. After all that, Peter gets ready to head off to the airport.

Herman: Hey, Kid, tell me one mor thing. What does the city look like when you're swinging from The Empire State Building?

Spider-Man: It looks beautiful.

Peter swings off on his way when he gets a text from Ava saying "Hurry up!". About ten minutes later, Peter arrives at the airport out of breath, to the surprise of no one. His friends and Flash stand just by the main entrance waiting for Peter and the arival of an old friend. As usual, Flash is the first one to comment about Peter's tardiness.

Flash: Jeez, Parker, you really should work out more.

Jess: I tried to tell him.

Peter: Sorry about that. Traffic was shockingly bad.

Ava: Still, at least you made it.

Peter: Why? What's going-?

Peter just stares in surprise at the arrival of someone he knows and loves very much. The love of his life. The girl called...

Gwen: Hey, P. I'm back.

Peter runs up and hugs Gwen tightly, which she follows suit. They then share a very long kiss than lasts almost a minute.

Peter: God, I've missed this.

Gwen: Me too.

Jess: Would the two of you get a room? Seriously, kids are watching.

Gwen: [hugging Jess] Jess!

Jess: Sup, Madonna?

Gwen: Have to say, you've been keeping well.

Jess: I was gonna say the same about you.

Angel: I'm the reason for her looking well. You're welcome.

Gwen: Oh, Angel, you two are...

Angel: Together? Yeah, and she gets really panicy from time to time on our dates.

Jess: I got panicy ONE TIME, Babe! One time!

Gwen laughs as she turns to Ava, who pulls her in for a hug.

Ava: Good to see you, Blondie.

Gwen: You too, KitKat. You been keeping P out of trouble?

Ava: Well, he doesn't make it easy.

Peter: Hey, blame the villains.

Ava: Oh, you'd blame yourself for it anyway.

Peter: When do I blame myself for anything?

Ava: Do you want the list in alphabetical order?

Gwen shakes her head at the two, who are about to go into another argument. Then she's approached by Flash. Gwen and Flash stare at each other for a while.

Flash: You look great.

Gwen: You look terrible.

Flash: Eh, I've looked worse than this.

Gwen: I heard about you saving Spider-Man a couple of times while I was gone.

Flash: Yeah, that was kinda...

Gwen: Brave. Stupid, but brave.

Flash: It's good to have you back.

Gwen: Good to be back.

They exchange a hand shake before leaving the airport. Later in The Coffee Bean, Peter and Gwen sit to have a long talk about her return.

Gwen: P, you've been staring at your coffee for a good while now.

Peter: Sorry, it's just... It's been a long time since we did this.

Gwen: Yeah, I know. I also know you have several questions on your mind.

Peter: Just one. Why'd you come back?

Gwen: *sigh* It's a long story but I think I'll be able to make it as short as possible. I came back due to two reasons. The main reason is I missed being with you.

Peter: And the other?

Gwen: Mari convinced me.

We flash back to the weekend as Gwen enters The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. She is greeted by Sabine Cheng.

Sabine: Hello, Gwen. How are you?

Gwen: I'm fine, Ms. Cheng. Is Marinette in?

Sabine: She's upstairs in her room. Head on up.

Gwen smiles and nods before heading in past the counter of the bakery towards the stairs leading up to the apartment above. He enters The Dupain-Cheng Home... and hears a massive crash upstairs.

Gwen: Mari, that you?

Marinette: Owie.

Gwen smiles and shakes her head before climbing up the ladder leading into Marinette's bedroom. Let's put it nicely and say her room is a mess. Pages of designs all over the floor, the chair upside down, and Mari lying underneath it. Gwen helps her up.

Gwen: You seem... disorganised?

Marinette: Well, that's not really anything new. Right?

Gwen: You sure you want me to answer that?

The two girls laugh as they put the chair back in it's proper position. Gwen notices a page for a green coat design.

Gwen: Hey, I like this.

Marinette: Oh, that's in the scrap pile. 

Gwen: What?! No way. This coat definitely has potential to be a fashion trend. Maybe if a dark shade was woven into the fabric in the shape of your flower design...

Marinette: And finish it off with white trimmings...

Mari & Gwen: You're a genius!

They rework the coat design a bit for the modifications to work and they soon have the coat ready for wearing.

Marinette: Thanks, Gwen.

Gwen: Anytime, girlfriend. Have to say, I'm proud of this coat.

Marinette: You want to keep it?

Gwen: Oh, I couldn't-.

Marinette: Nonsense. I mean it. You can have it. Plus I've a stack of other ideas in my wardrobe and the ol' noggin'.

Gwen chuckles at that and notices a new photo of Adrien.

Gwen: So... Any luck on asking Adrien out?

Marinette: *groooooooaaaaaaaan*

Gwen: Has anyone told you how hopeless you are with this topic?

Marinette: Alya, at least twenty times a week.

Gwen: Can you really blame her?

Marinette: Eh, 50/50. Anyway, what about you and Peter?

Gwen: Oh, we're doing video dates at least twice a week since we got back together. Thank you, by the way.

Marinette: You're welcome. But there's something bugging you?

Gwen: *sigh* I miss being with him. I mean in person. It's good that we're together again but it's not the same when we were actually together.

Marinette: What's he like?

Gwen: In a way, he's like you.

Marinette: A clumsy mess of a human being?

Gwen: No! ... I mean, he can be at times but what I mean is he always looks out for his friends and strives to do the right thing no matter what comes at him to ruin his life.

Marinette: Well, why not go to him?

Gwen: Have you seen the prices for flights to New York?

Marinette: It never stopped my parents when they had a brief break up. "No matter what happens in life, love finds a way to bring people together in amazing ways".

Gwen: That's a nice quote.

Marinette: It's something my grandma told me a long time ago, and I didn't really believe it until the day I met Adrien.

Gwen: Didn't you two get off to a bad start?

Marinette: Not the point. The point is be with him if it makes you both happy.

Gwen smiles and hugs Mari as we fade back to the present. Peter listened to every word in that story.

Gwen: And that's the end.

Peter: This Mari sounds like someone I'd like to meet.

Gwen: Maybe I could set up a video chat some day.

Peter: That'd be great. By the way, what do you mean by "I can be a clumsy mess of a human being at times"?

Gwen: Oh, I was hoping you'd forgive and forget that part.

Peter: Eh, give me a day.

They both laugh. God, Peter has missed her laugh and vice versa. Gwen looks into Peter's eyes for a minute before speaking again.

Gwen: P, I love you.

Peter: I love you too, Gwen.

They share a kiss as we fade to later in Ava's bedroom. Ava is snoring her ass off when she gets a phone call from Gwen.

Ava: Herro?

Gwen: Ava, sorry for this but... Can we meet up to talk?

Ava: ... Sure. When?

Gwen: Now, and bring the letter I gave you please.

Ava: I'll be with you as soon as I can.

Gwen: Thanks, Ava. Bye.

Ava: *yawning* Bye.

Ava hangs up and stares at her phone in slight confusion as we fade to black.


	9. Morbius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of The Monsters & Magic Arc

We open with a man shivering in the church bell tower as another warm day gives way to the cold embrace of the night. It is Morbius wearing nothing but a pair of trousers and a long black overcoat. Once the sun has set, he gets up and leaps down towards the ground but floats once he is about to land. He sniffs the air and bears his fangs as he locates his next blood source. We cut to Peter and Gwen on a double date with Jess and Angel.

Jess: And that's when Bug Boy decided to traipse off to another world and left us to hold the fort.

Gwen: I didn't think interdimensional travel was even possible. That is awesome.

Peter: It's no big deal, Gwen. I've done it before.

Jess: WHAT?! WHEN?!

Peter: Way back in March when I fought Mysterio. I befriended another Spider-Man and got a look at how his life was different to mine.

Angel: Still, Peter, I have to admit I'm jealous that you did that twice . You have to take the rest of us next time you go to another world.

Peter: Yeah, that may be difficult after Dr. Strange took The Tablet Of Order & Chaos with him once I got back and our connection to Earth-646 was cut after the last battle against Undertaker.

Jess: That sucks, as per usual.

Peter: Right?

Angel, looking at a confused/left out Gwen, decides to try and change the subject.

Angel: So, Gwen, how was Paris?

Gwen: Well, it was a long while before I could fit in with the kids in school there and I wasn't exactly in a mood to make friends at the time. I just got lucky once I befriended Mari after coming around a bit.

Jess: Wait, Mari?

Gwen: Yeah, my first friend in Paris. Why?

Jess: The person that took Pete to another world was called Mari.

Angel: You don't think..?

Peter: Well, they do look alike despite a few differences in personality and I doubt the Mari of our world can change into a Power Ranger.

Gwen: Um, given your line of work, shouldn't you guys go on patrol or anything?

Angel: Nah, it'll be fine. We deserve a little R&R every once in a while.

Peter: True. Plus, Ava and UV will let us know if they need help on their patrol. Back to the Paris subject, did you meet any people you didn't like?

Gwen: Oh, the answer to that is Chloe. Definitely Chloe. She's a lot like Sally only 10x worse than Sally.

Jess: C'mon, how bad can she be?

Gwen: Let's see... She gets away with almost everything she does in her bullying antics, treats her supposed best friend like a slave, uses her position as the mayor's daughter to get everything she wants, and makes life a living hell for anyone that is in her general space.

Angel: Jesus. And no one is doing anything?

Gwen: Only Mari and Alya. Possibly Nino too.

Jess: Mind setting up a webchat later? I'd love to give your friends a few pointers on what to do with this Regina George wannabe.

Peter: Jess...

Jess: I promise not to tell them to murder the snobby asshat.

Everyone just glares at Jess, unconvinced. We cut to Ava and UV, who are just down the street following a police patrol. Ava and UV stop once the car stops at an alleyway.

Uncanny Valley: Ava, is everything okay?

White Tiger: Yeah, why?

Uncanny Valley: You haven't said much during our patrol and your thoughts are focused elsewhere instead of our job.

White Tiger: I just had an interesting talk with Gwen the other day. Nothing more. I'd rather keep it between me and her. Is that okay, UV?

Uncanny Valley: I see... Ava, how would you feel if I changed my name? My hero name, I mean.

White Tiger: I wouldn't mind, UV. Why?

Uncanny Valley: It's just... I dunno, given my civilian identity and my real form, it might seem racist to other people.

White Tiger: Oh. [realises what UV means] OH! Yeah, I can see why. Any thoughts on what you'd change it to?

Uncanny Valley: I don't know any good ones because most of the good names have been taken.

White Tiger: Let me think... Give me a run down on your powers again, please.

Uncanny Valley: Flight, super strength, laser eyes, hologram projection, and the ability to scan/control machines.

White Tiger: Hmm, those are handy for someone like you... Motormouth? Wait, that's taken. Binary? No, that's lame. Maybe ask Peter about this, UV. He's good at naming things, like Atomizer.

Uncanny Valley: I understand. I will ask Peter when I get a chance. Wait, the officers have disappeared.

This makes our heroes leap down towards the alley. They slowly walk down to where the officers were heading. Rats scurry across the ground as our heroes get closer.

White Tiger: I have a bad feeling about this.

Uncanny Valley: Should I call Peter and the others?

White Tiger: No, they deserve a break from the constant crime fighting. Besides, we got this.

Cue a blood curdling scream that sends shivers down Ava's back. The two heroes run towards the source down a dark alley where the body of one of the officers lies. UV scans him.

Uncanny Valley: He's dead. Two puncture wounds in the side of the neck and blood completely drained.

White Tiger: Vampires? C'mon, UV, vampires don't exist.

Uncanny Valley: According to The Avengers National Database, vampires do exist as well as Dracula. Okay, Dracula did exist before getting killed by Abraham Van Helsing and Elsa Bloodstone way back in 1897.

White Tiger: Yeah, in the books and movies! Therefore, they don't exist!

Cue the bodies of the two cops hitting the ground behind Ava, causing her to leap away in fear. UV's eyes light up like a torch as the two heroes see Morbius hanging off the side of a building. He looks at his hands, which are covered in blood.

Morbius: Help... Me... Please...

He leaps down and his eyes glow red as he enters a blood rage.

White Tiger: RUN!

The two heroines run towards the street as Morbius leaps in front of Ava. UV engages in a brief fist fight with Morbius, getting him in a choke hold.

Uncanny Valley: White Tiger, go! I'll hold him off while you call the others.

Ava runs like mad as UV struggles to hold Morbius in her hold. At The Coffee Bean, Peter receives a text from Ava saying "UV and me are fighting a vampire. Need help now please".

Peter: Sorry, Gwen, Ava needs help.

Gwen: I understand. Now go, all of you.

The three heroes run out of the cafe, leaving Gwen by herself to pay the bill. Back over at the fight, UV crashes into a nearby bus and Ava gets chucked into a wall. Morbius, still in a blood rage, approaches Ava slowly.

Morbius: Blood...

Morbius grabs Ava, who tries to break free from his grip, and prepares to bite her neck...

Spider-Man: STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Morbius gets kicked in the face and gets thrown down the street. Jess and Angel fly overhead, with Peter checking on Ava and UV.

Spider-Man: Ava-.

White Tiger: I'm good.

Uncanny Valley: Guys, we need to take down this guy before he feeds on another person.

Spider-Man: [getting a good look at Morbius] Dr. Morbius?

White Tiger: Friend of yours?

Spider-Man: Yeah, he helped make the Goblinoid cure.

Uncanny Valley: So that's what Doc Ock did to him.

Spider-Man: Take him down but try not to hurt him!

White Tiger: Don't tell us, tell him!

They all rush him but Morbius knocks them all back with a back hand. Angel and Jess are the first to recover before Morbius makes a move on them.

Firestar: Eagle, hit me with your feather thingies!

Eagle: [pulling out a feather] Liberation!

Eagle throws the feather at her girlfriend.

Eagle: Angel, I'm relieving your fears of your powers so you can take down this vampire. Now, take him down.

Angel becomes engulfed in flames and charges towards Morbius and wails on him with fiery punch after punch before drop kicking the vampire, who recovers and gut punches the hero and throws her down the road and crashing into a cop car. Eagle gets out her kusarigama and engages but Morbius grabs her by the throat and rams her into the ground. As Morbius prepares to suck the blood from her neck Peter swoops back in and hits Morbius with three impact web shots, stunning the villain long enough for an uppercut from Jess. UV flies into and blasts Morbius back with a lazer blast and Ava trips him up and gets him in an arm lock... which he breaks free from and grabs Ava by the shoulders and holds her ready for his next meal.

Spider-Man: Dr. Morbius, stop!

Morbius holds off after hearing his name. Ava elbows the doctor in the groin and breaks free, running back to her friends.

Morbius: Spider-Man, help me... I cannot control myself...

Spider-Man: I promise to help you but only if you give up peacefully, Michael. I can see your scared. I was like you when I first got my powers but I can help you get through this if you'll cooperate. Please.

Morbius begins to walk towards the heroes, who stand ready for another beatdown, but suddenly a hand emerges from a purpleish black portal and a hand grabs Morbius into the portal. The heroes run towards the portal but it closes before they can enter.

Uncanny Valley: What just happened?

Spider-Man: I don't know...

Later on a rooftop, Peter gets off the phone with Gwen as the others talk about what happened in that fight.

Spider-Man: Right, Team SWUFE, meeting ajourned.

Eagle: Um, Team SWUFE?

Spider-Man: Okay, I'm still working on our team name.

Firestar: Not your best name, Petey.

Uncanny Valley: Plus, SWUFE is already being used by an accronym for a Chinese university.

Spider-Man: Moving on, we're done for tonight.

Eagle: Agreed, this Eagle needs her beauty sleep for tomorrow's special school event.

Firestar: Same here, minus the Eagle part. Also...

Eagle: Oh yeah. Cool Down!

Angel's powers return to normal. Everyone bar Ava and Peter leave for home.

White Tiger: Hey, Peter, can we talk?

Spider-Man: Sure. What's up?

White Tiger: I, um...

Ava has a brief flashback to her talk with Gwen before she answers Peter.

Gwen: _Promise me you'll be there for Peter, no matter what happens to me in the future._

Ava: _... I'll do my best._

Ava sighs before answering Peter as she returns to the present.

White Tiger: Thank you for saving me. Again.

Spider-Man: Oh. Um, you're welcome. You'd do the same for me, right?

White Tiger: Right.

They stand awkwardly for the next minute.

White Tiger: I should go...

Spider-Man: Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow?

White Tiger: Yeah, tomorrow. Good night, Web-Head.

Spider-Man: Good night, KitKat.

The two go their separate ways as Morgana watches them from a dark alleyway. She walks back down it and enters a portal into her lair as Morbius is in a cage with Jack O'Lantern standing guard. Morgana kneels to look Morbius in the eyes.

Morgana: And what's your name?

Morbius: Michael Morbius. Are you going to kill me?

Morgana: No, I have a better use for a man of your talents.

Morgana's eyes glow as she begins a mind control spell on Morbius, who twists and growls in pain. We cut to a bar in Harlem as we focus on a long red haired woman in a trench coat drinks a pint of beer in one go. This is Elsa Bloodstone.

Elsa: Another beer, Bartender.

Bartender: Sure you haven't had enough, Doll?

Elsa: I know when I've had enough, which is after one more drink of Guinness.

The bartender gives her another pint, which she gladly takes. After drinking it, she notices the news report on the television about Morbius.

Elsa: Can ya turn it up, Mate?

Jameson: -Spider-Man and his merry menaces have stopped a rampage of a supposed vampire, according to eye witnesses. What do I think? They're on crack as it's apparent that Spider-Man and his fellow Outlaws are terrorizing good people in the city. Further proof that they are still menaces to society.

Elsa: Ah, shite. Welp, time to get back to work.

She pays her tab after gulping down another beer and heading for the door. She staggers out and bumps into an old man with a long beard and a cane.

Elsa: Sorry, Gandalf.

She continues on her way we focus back towards the old man, who's clothes transform into a long red robe with a maroon cloak and his cane transforms into a staff. This is Merlin. He chuckles to himself as he goes on he way and we cut to black.


	10. All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of The Monsters & Magic Arc

We open with Morgana deep in thought, remembering the moment she died at the hands of her most hated enemy as her brother lies on the ground beside the unfolding events (watch Merlin Series 5 Episode 13 to get this reference).

Merlin: [holding a familiar sword] I blame myself for what you've become... but this has to end.

Morgana: I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me.

Merlin, undeterred, stabs her right below the chest and, to Morgana's shock, she starts to feel the effect of the blade. Arthur looks on as theses events unfold before him.

Merlin: This is no mortal blade. Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath.

Merlin holds Morgana as she dies. He lowers her to the ground and withdraws the sword. Blood slowly pours from her wounds as her breathing slows down. Merlin looks at his friend-turned-enemy die with compassion and a hint of pity.

Merlin: Goodbye, Morgana.

She takes her final breath before we fade back to the present. Morgana looks at her makeshift throne room with a long glare before Jack O'Lantern walks in and bows.

Jack O'Lantern: My Queen, I am ready for my mission.

Morgana: Good, Jason. Make sure Dr. Morbius does his part. And no killing the girl.

Jack O'Lantern: As you wish, My Queen.

Jack O'Lantern leaves Morgana to her thoughts. Just then, she gets up in startled fright after sensing someone familiar from her past.

Morgana: Impossible...

???: Nothing is impossible, Morgana.

Morgana's brows lower as she turns to glare at...

Morgana: Emrys...

Merlin: You look well for someone that's meant to be dead.

Morgana: I would say the same, Old Man, but I wouldn't lie to your face.

Merlin: Morgana, whatever you're about to do to New York, stop. These people are innocent.

Morgana: No one is innocent, Emrys. Not while people like us still have to hide in the dark due to old prejudices.

Merlin: You know that the heroes of this time period will stop you.

Morgana: Let them try. Just know that I'll come for you once I deal with the one called Spider-Man.

Merlin: Please, Morgana, don't do do this.

Morgana: If you were actually here, I would kill you were you stood. Now get out of my sight, and don't get in my way.

Then Merlin disappears, revealing that he was an illusion the whole time. We cut to Midtown High were the annual Halloween party is about to begin. Gwen walks in dressed as The Bride Of Frankenstein. She's greeted by Angel, who has dressed as Cleopatra.

Angel: Gwen, have to say you look great.

Gwen: Thanks. Has P arrived yet?

Angel: No, it's only you, me, Jess, and Aeon.

Gwen: Three heroes and one worrying girlfriend.

Flash: Hey, Gwen!

Gwen turns and sees Flash, dressed like The Wolfman, walk over with Sha-Shan.

Gwen: Flash, you look cool. And this would be..?

Flash: My date. Gwen, this is Sha-Shan Nguyen. Sha-Shan, this is Gwen Stacy.

Sha-Shan: Gwen, nice to meet you. Flash has told me lots about you and your friends.

Gwen: I have heard good things about you too. How'd the two of you meet?

Sha-Shan: While he was recovering in the hospital after he saved Spider-Man.

Gwen: Really?

Sha-Shan: Yeah, I said the exact same thing.

Gwen: Hey, Flash, have you seen Peter?

Flash: I was gonna ask you the same thing because I need to talk to him about soemthing important.

Jess: Why, you need to copy his test answers again?

Flash: Shut up! Maybe Kong knows. Hey, have you seen Parker?

Kenny: Not since P.E. today, Flash.

Speaking of Peter, he has just landed on the roof of the building opposite Midtown High. He gets out his phone to call Gwen but hears someone approach him, which causes his spider-sense to go off. He turns and refrains from punching...

Elsa Bloodstone: You always try to punch ladies, Buddy?

Spider-Man: Only the bad ones. Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?

Elsa: Mate, trust me when I say you'd be dead before you could land a hit. Plus, I'm hear on business. The monster hunting kind, if you must know.

Spider-Man: Okay...

Elsa gets out a pair of binoculars and starts watching the school.

Elsa: I'm Elsa Bloodstone, by the way. You might've heard of me from those novels by Bram Stoker, which are just alright but don't do my name any justice.

Spider-Man: This is the weirdest Halloween I've ever had, and that's saying something. I'm sure you know who I am.

Elsa: I do. I just can't be arsed caring right now. Ah-ha, there you are. And you're definitely a beaut. Pseudo-Vampire.

Elsa pulls out a pole... which transforms into a sniper rifle. She takes aim at Morbius, who lurks on the roof of the school.

Spider-Man: No, wait!

Elsa: What the hell are you doing?

Spider-Man: I can't let you hurt that man. He's not himself.

Elsa: Ya got that right! He's a bloody bloodsucker that needs put down!

Spider-Man: That's never an option! Ever!

Elsa: Don't tell me how to do my job, ya yanky git! Now, let-s. [looking down towards the school] Aw shite!

Cue Morbius leaping up and doing a ground slam, forcing our heroes back with a shockwave. Morbius roars at them.

Spider-Man: Dr. Morbius, are you in there?

Elsa: Sorry to break it to ya but your buddy's only got one thing on his one track mind right now!

Spider-Man: I'm not giving up, Monster Hunter Lady! Morbius!

Morbius lunges at Peter and pins the kd to the ground as we cut to Ava walking down the street. She gets a call from Gwen.

Ava: Gwen, what's up?

Gwen: **Have you seen Peter?**

Ava: No, is he not with you?

Gwen: **No, and I'm starting to worry. Can you look for him?**

Ava: Yeah, I'll give the neighbourhood a sweep.

Gwen: **Thanks. And Ava? Thank you for... Y'know.**

Ava: Yeah... We need to have another talk about-.

Cue Ava getting grabbed by Jack O'Lantern, who is using a glider made of a burning skeleton of a giant bat. Ava tries to fight back but Jack presses one of her pressure points to make her pass out. Back to Peter and Elsa's fight with Morbius. Morbius chokes the two of them in one hand each.

Elsa: You sure he's one of your friends?

Spider-Man: He is but something's off. Got anything non-lethal to use on him?

Elsa: Aye, one or two.

Cue a sunlight bomb being dropped to the ground and going off in everyone's face. Morbius and Peter are blinded, and Elsa curbstomps the pseudo-vampire with a beatdown of kicks and uppercuts, ending it with a huge bulb of garlic being shoved down Morbius' throat. She then decks him on the forehead, making the good doctor drop down unconscious.

Elsa: God, that was a great bloody workout, Bucko.

She tosses a net onto Morbius, who lets out a groan of pain. She turns to Peter and pulls him in for a hug. Let's just say the hug makes Peter's spider-sense tingle, as it were. Yeah, I'll see myself out.

Elsa: Thanks for the help, Kiddo. Have to admit, I kinda miss doing this teaming up thing with people.

Spider-Man: [pulling away from the hunter] We weren't teaming up, and you could've gotten someone at my-er-that school killed!

Elsa: Hey, in this line of work, people die all the time worser shite than that! Besides, it's not like it would've bothered ya.

Spider-Man: Hey, I know people down there and I refuse to stand by while a G.I. Jane wannabe tries to put a bullet in their heads!

Elsa: Wannabe?! I'll have you know I was trained from birth to do this job while you were learning crawl over to your ma!

Cue the two of them getting knocked out by a blast of powerful magic. Morgana just stands quietly for a minute.

Morgana: That was getting us nowhere.

We fade to Peter chained to a pillar in Morgana's makeshift throne room and Elsa bond to the wall beside him. Peter wakes up, groggy and in pain. He notices the unconscious monster hunter and tries to free himself but the chains begin to tighten with each attempt.

Spider-Man: Miss Bloodstone? Hey, you awake?

Morgana: I don't think your friend can hear you or do anything to help you right now, Spider-Man.

Morgana walks in to Peter's line of sight and his heart skips a beat as she walks by.

Spider-Man: Okay, what the hell's going on? Who are you?

Morgana: [smirking slightly] Straight to the point, are we? I am Morgana Pendragon, rightful heir of the throne of Camelot.

Spider-Man: Camelot? Please, that's just an old legend that people learn about in Renaissance Fairs or D&D stuff.

Morgana: [summoning black fire in her palms] I assure you I am very real, my dear friend.

Spider-Man: Okay... So, is this the part where you cast a spell to make me explode?

Morgana simply laughs at that as she walks over to the bound hero.

Morgana: You're very amusing, and I'm not so easily amused. No, Spider-Man, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you because [running a finger along his chest] I have a better use for a young man with abilities like yours for my new kingdom.

Her hand moves towards his face, which she strokes before Peter tries to move away. This doesn't make his captor happy.

Morgana: Well, let's begin the fun. Shall we? Jack O'Lantern, bring her in!

Jack O'Lantern drags Ava in by her left shoulder and throws her before Morgana, who kneels beside the chained heroine.

Morgana: This girl is very dear to you, isn't she? So young, pretty, and definitely feels the same way about you if not more so.

Spider-Man: Don't touch her, Morgana!

Morgana: Why would I do that? You're the one that will hurt her for me to prove yourself worthy of being a part of my new reign.

White Tiger: Don't worry about me, Spidey. I can handle whatever she throws at me.

Morgana: Ooh, can you? Let's test that little theory of yours, my dear girl.

Morgana's eyes flash and Peter's mask flies off his head, revealing his true face. Then, the upper torso part of his costume gets ripped off his body while Morgana retrieves a needle containing a familiar liquid given to her by an old enemy of Spider-Man and Peter Parker.

Peter: What is that?

Morgana: Norman Osborne sends his regards.

Morgana injects the OZ Formula directly into Peter's neck. This makes him break free and punch Morgana across the room. Peter shakes uncontrollably and yells in pain as his metamorphosis begins. All Ava can do is watch in pure horror as Peter gains four extra eyes on his face, his teeth become huge fangs, black and red fur starts to form around his body, his fingers formed and his body growing in height as he grows four extra clawed arms. Spider-Man is dead. In his place, The Man-Spider is born. We fade to black as Man-Spider lets out a blood curdling roar of pain and Morgana grins with joy at her new servant.


	11. Man-Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of The Monsters & Magic Arc

We open with a flashback to Peter in a therapy session with a doctor called Miles Warren.

Miles Warren: So, Mr. Parker, how are we today?

Peter: Would nervous be an alright answer, Doc?

Miles Warren: Understandable for someone doing therapy for the first time. Now, your aunt told me that you've been suffering from nightmares at least four time a week for the past month. Is that correct?

Peter: Yeah, but-.

Miles Warren: Tell me about them, if you don't mind.

Peter: In these dreams, I am Spider-Man but powerless.

Miles Warren: Define powerless?

Peter: I can't crawl walls, shoot webs, and don't have the strength of a spider.

Miles Warren: I see... Back to your dream, what else happens?

Peter: How can I say this... Two people I care about are chained up and are about to be killed by a villain that I've fought before. I either succeed, fail, or both depending on what I experience.

Miles Warren: Interesting. Are these two people close to you?

Peter: Yes. One is my girlfriend and the other is someone else I care for deeply.

Miles Warren: Ah, teenage love triangle. I haven't heard that in a long while.

Peter: It's not a triangle. It's... complicated. I do care about both of them deeply, and they are the same with me, but I can only be with one of them in the end.

Miles Warren: Love is a cruel mistress, Mr. Parker. Take my word for it.

Peter: Noted. Anything else? Because I have a thing to go to.

Miles Warren: Just one last question before we end this session. How much do you care about these two girls?

Peter: I am willing to do everything I can in order to save them, even if it kills me.

We flash forward to the present as Man-Spider pants heavily.

Morgana: A being of pure magnificence. 

Man-Spider: *Click-click-click*

Morgana: Now, my Man-Spider, [looking towards Ava] kill her.

Man-Spider turns towards Ava, who sees nothing but complete darkness in the beast's eyes and is scared out of her mind as Man-Spider approaches.

Ava: Peter, I know you're in there. You don't want to do this. Peter!

Man-Spider raises all six of it's arms to pound Ava into the ground, but she dodges and runs for the door. Man-Spider roars and gives chase, firing webs from it's clawed hands. Morgana sits in her chair in amusement. She looks to Jack O'Lantern and nods for him to go out and assist Man-Spider. Jack O'Lantern leaps into the air and gets on his glider, flying out the skylight. Morgana then turns her attention to Elsa, who has broken free.

Morgana: Hmm, I almost forgot you were in the room.

Elsa: Babe, I am not easily forgotten by the time I'm given out a well deserved beatdown.

Morgana: As much as I want to see you try, I'd be more concerned about the girl being stalked by my newest servant.

Elsa grits her teeth in annoyance and runs for the door. Unfortunately, Morbius blocks her way.

Morgana: Let her go, Michael.

Elsa runs by as Morbius just glares. Outside, Ava busts through the front doors of the warehouse and quickly hides under a nearby tankor. Man-Spider smashes through a window on the left side of the warehouse and roars at nearby onlookers. Jack O'Lantern hovers beside the beast.

Jack O'Lantern: Hey, Parker, she is under that tankor.

Man-Spider places a hand on the ground and feels the vibrations in the entire city before detecting Ava. It roars and rushes down the street towards the tankor. Ava leaps off and narrowly misses Man-Spider ramming into the vehicle, causing it to explode. Ava hits the side of a building, cracking a couple of ribs.

Ava: Dammit!

Cue a web sticking to her shoulder and her being dragged towards the flames as Man-Spider emerges, ready to move in for the kill. Ava breaks free thanks to her powers and throws the webbing into Man-Spider's eyes, blinding the creature.

Ava: Sorry, Peter, but I'm allergic to being killed by giant spider monsters.

She runs into the crowd seconds before Man-Spider recovers and leaps towards the wall of the closest building to swing from. Merlin, watching from a rooftop, sighs and follows them after Jack O'Lantern flies past him. Ava is about to get her phone but remembers she dropped it the moment Jack O'Lantern grabbed her. No back up, Ava decides to lure Man-Spider towards Midtown. Speaking of Midtown, we cut to Gwen sitting by herself as everyone parties around her. She looks at her phone in case Peter sends a message, not noticing Aeon sitting beside her.

Aeon: Gwen, you seem troubled.

Gwen: I'm sorry?

Aeon: Sorry, I'm Aeon, Jess' sister. I sent you messages on her and Peter's behalf.

Gwen: Oh, nice to meet you. And I'm more worried than troubled, Aeon.

Aeon: About Peter?

Gwen: Yeah.

Aeon: Has he ever done this before?

Gwen: Yes.

Aeon: Even before you knew his secret?

Gwen: Yes.

Aeon: And did he always manage to come home safe, despite the obstacles in his way?

Gwen thinks for a second before responding with a nod.

Aeon: Then he'll be fine.

Gwen: Thanks, Aeon. Plus, Ava will let me know if she finds him.

Aeon: Speaking of Ava, what did you say to her to make her not act like herself lately?

Before UV gains an answer, Ava suddenly slides across the floor to the surprise of everyone.

Angel: Ava?

Ava: Guys, get everyone outta here! Now!

Kenny: What the hell is that?!

Cue Man-Spider slowly walking into the room. Mass panic ensues as the students make for the other exit. Only Ava, Gwen, and the heroes remain. Man-Spider roars at all of them.

Jess: Liiri, Wings Of Liberty!

Jess transforms into Eagle. Aeon and Angel follow suit while Ava just gets in a pose.

Ava: Guys, don't hurt him.

Eagle: I think this guy is more of an it than a him, Ava.

Firestar: I agree with Jess, KitKat. Unless you know something about this thing that we don't.

Ava: That thing is Peter.

Eagle, Firestar, Gwen, and Uncanny Valley: WHAT?!

Ava: Some black robed british woman injected him with OZ, and this is the result.

Gwen: Why didn't you-?

Ava: I wasn't in the best shape to stop her, Gwen. I'm willing to make up for that right now.

Cue Jack O'Lantern smashing through the skylight and standing beside Man-Spider. Cue a stand off that lasts for ten seconds before all hell breaks loose. Man-Spider takes on Ava and Jess while Jack O'Lantern engages UV and Firestar. Jack O'Lantern pulls out his scythe and twirls it around and ready to kill his enemies. He forces his opponents back with a single swing, making them get stuck in a corner of the gym.

Jack O'Lantern: Time to collect a couple of heads, ladies!

Cue a bullet whizzing by Jack O'Lantern's face and in walks a peeved off Elsa Bloodstone.

Elsa: Oi, Jack Skellington! Forgettin' someone?!

Jack O'Lantern engages Elsa in a fist fight while we focus on the main fight between Man-Spider and the rest. Man-Spider knocks his friends back with little difficulty. UV gets splattered onto the wall by a huge amount of webbing and Jess gets tosses through the wall and slides across the floor of a classroom.

Uncanny Valley: This is not going well.

Firestar: You think?

Uncanny Valley: I don't think. I know.

Firestar: Good to know.

Firestar gets slammed into the ground via a six armed suplex, which Man-Spider follows up with a gut punch and an uppercut. Ava stands ready before charging. She tries to land a hit but get countered each time. It takes little time before Man-Spider webs her limbs to the floor. Man-Spider roars in Ava's face.

Ava: Peter, please! Snap out of it!

No response as Man-Spider looms over her. Man-Spider prepares to bite Ava, slowly moving towards her collar bone...

Gwen: PETER!

Man-Spider stops and looks at Gwen, who is holding a pole to defend herself but lowers it towards the ground. The beast stands up and walks towards Gwen, clicking it's palps as it takes a step. Ava takes this oppotunity to free herself. Man-Spider stands a few inches in front of Gwen now.

Gwen: Peter, I know you can hear my voice. Listen to me, you can't let this woman control you. You are stronger than her and you know it. Come back to us. Come back to me. Your Gwen.

Silence. Then, the unexpected happens.

Man-Spider: G... Gw... Gwen... Ava...

Gwen: Yes, I'm Gwen. Please, come back to us.

Gwen raises her hand towards Man-Spider's face... then Man-Spider gets blasted by a ball of magical energy, slamming into a wall. Everyone looks to see the arrival of...

Merlin: Well, this is certainly a fun party. Any chance of me getting an invite?

Elsa: A sorcerer? Friend of yours, Pumpkin King?

Jack O'Lantern: My queen knew it would be a matter of time until you arrived, Wizard.

Merlin: And yet, she didn't come up with a plan to stop me from interfering.

Jack O'Lantern: Oh, she did have a plan. [forming a scythe made of flames] Me.

The servant of Morgana rushes Merlin and tries to strike the old man down but is met with a force field of pure energy. Merlin's eyes glow gold and Jack O'Lantern feels the full force of a whirlwind blowing him towards the nearest basketball hoop. Jack O'Lantern throws a few knives at Merlin but the wizard freezes them in midair. 

Merlin: You'll need a different plan of attack.

Jack O'Lantern: [looking at Gwen] My thoughts exactly, Emrys!

The villain leaps and raises his scythe above his head. Ava grabs Gwen and braces for the scythe to strike... but nothing occurs. They both look to see Man-Spider in front of them, badly bleeding due to taking the full force of the scythe strike from Jack O'Lantern. It looks back at the girls, revealing that it's eyes have become smaller and more human like. Man-Spider drops to the ground, dead.

Gwen: NOOOOO!!!

Jack O'Lantern stares in slight surprise at these turn of events. Ava, however, looks towards Jack O'Lantern in pure rage. She runs up, tosses him towards a wall, and just beats the mystical douchebag till can no longer stand. Despite crawling away, Ava is not done. She forms claws with the nails of her right hand and rams them into the back of Jack O'Lantern's head, making him yell in pain. Eagle runs over to her friend to stop her from killing the guy.

Eagle: Ava, stop!

Ava growls at Jess, who back away a bit before Ava fully calms down. She retracts her claws... and kicks Jack O'Lantern in the groin.

Eagle: Ava-.

Ava: I'm fine, Jess. Or I will be in a minute.

Ava walks towards Merlin, who raises a finger at the young heroine.

Merlin: Choose your next move carefully, Missy.

Ava: Give me a good reason. Fast.

Merlin: Your friend lying there in a pool of blood for one thing.

Ava: That you blasted into a god damn wall when we were finally getting through to him!

Merlin: I didn't know you were friends with that beast.

Ava: [as her nails form claws again] He was a person, not a beast! A person with a name, if you actually give a damn! Peter Parker!

Gwen: Ava, he's dead!

Ava turns her attention to Gwen and Peter, looking at her in stunned silence. Ava runs over and sits beside Man-Spider checking for a pulse.

Ava: No. Nonono, I can't lose him too. Peter, wake up.

Gwen: Somebody do something!

Elsa: Hey, that scythe bloke called you Merlin, right? Use magic to fix this shite.

Merlin: It's not that simple-.

Gwen: But you're the most powerful wizard in existence! Surely there's something you can do!

Merlin: What you're asking me to do breaks the laws of nature and is, unsurprisingly, extremely dangerous for someone like me.

Jess walks over.

Eagle: Wings Of Peace.

She changes back into her civilian identity and Liiri emerges from The Eagle Miraculous.

Jess: Liiri, any ideas?

Liiri: Sorry, Fledgling, but my powers don't include healing properties.

Jess: Then you're our best bet, Gandalf.

Merlin: You realise that you're breaking a ton of laws.

Ava: Just bring him back and we'll deal with the consequences later!

Gwen: Please.

Merlin looks at all of them. They give him a look of desperation. The same desparation he experienced the day Arthur Pendragon passed away. He nods at the girls and everyone stands back as the wizard approaches Man-Spider's body. Energy flows from the ground as his eyes glows bright yellow. A beam of light surrounds the body of Man-Spider and raises him off the ground. Merlin then yells the incantation of a powerful spell that sends shivers down the spines of our other heroes. Peter groans in a ton of pain as he has fully turned back into his normal self and his wounds heal themselves, leaving a few scars and the massive scar across his chest. Merlin then uses the last of his strength to remove the OZ induced blood of Norman Osborne from Peter's body via a closing wound. After fully reverting to his human form, he lets out a couple of coughs and sits back up. Peter then receives a hug from a crying Gwen.

Gwen: Peter! Thank God.

Peter: Gwen? Guys? What's going on?

Elsa: Long story, Mate. Let's just say you weren't acting great for a few minutes and leave it at that.

Peter then receives a massive hug from Ava, who is shaking slightly and is on the verge of tears.

Ava: Good to have you back.

Peter: [checking out his massive chest scar] I take it you had something to do with this?

Ava: [pointing to Jack O'Lantern] He did. I might've scratched you once or twice. 

Peter: That explains the pain in my back. Did I do anything to you guys-?

Gwen: Don't worry about that.

Peter: Anything else?

Uncanny Valley: You were saved by that old man with the staff.

Peter looks over to Merlin, who is turning Jack O'Lantern back into the formerly dead Jason Macendale.

Peter: I take it that's Merlin?

Merlin: You were expecting Stephen Strange?

Peter: ... Kinda? Morgana, she-.

Merlin: I know, and I'll do everything I can to help you and your friends stop her. First, though, I deserve a thank you.

Peter: Uh, thank you?

Merlin: Not from you! I do appreciate that, by the way. I meant your friends! Ressurection spells aren't easy to do or safe to perform, y'know!

Ava, Eagle, UV, Angel, and Gwen: Thank you, Merlin.

Merlin: You're welcome! Now, let's put an end to this madness.

Everyone stands in a pose behind Merlin. We cut to black.


	12. The Last High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of The Monsters & Magic Arc

We open with Morgana arriving at The Empire State Building with Morbius as her guard. Her eyes glow as she begins what may be a powerful enchantment while Morbius watches. We pan down to the main road leading towards the building. A hand smashes through the concrete as an inhuman growl can be heard. We fade to XanaTronics as Peter gears up with his repaired suit and a sapre pair of web shooters.

Peter: [pulling on his mask] And that's what happened.

Xanatos: Okay, you're telling me that not only is that old man on my roof talking to Goliath the wizard Merlin but Morgana Le Fey is alive and kicking as well?

Spider-Man: Yup, with Morbius under her control. ... And she turned me into a Man-Spider for five minutes. And I died and came back to life.

Xanatos: What?! You died?!

Spider-Man: Yeah, don't tell Aunt May.

Xanatos: You know that there's a cost for being resurrected, Peter.

Spider-Man: David, now's not the time to worry about that.

Cue Merlin walking in on them arguing along with Gwen and the others.

Merlin: While you two prattle on about previous events, Morgana grows in power and we lose more time that could be used to stop her.

Eagle: And how do we stop her exactly?

Merlin: Let me worry about that. Now, I take it you're ready to go.

Spider-Man: Yup, ready when you are.

Merlin: Good. Eagle and Firestar will fly me to The Empire State Building, Spider-Man and White Tiger go with Uncanny Valley to deal with Morbius until I can cure him once Morgana is stopped, and I spoke with your winged friends on the roof castle you've got, no idea how it hasn't fallen off yet, and they will deal with The Fallen Knights Of Drunakarr down in the streets below.

Xanatos: I'll provide shelter for worrying citizens and send word to Stark and Richards so they can do the same.

Merlin: Good. Any questions?

Elsa: Aye, where's the armoury in this place?

Xanatos: Fiftieth floor, second door to your left.

Elsa: Cheers.

Merlin: Now that that's settled, let's save the city.

Everyone bar Peter and Gwen leave the room. Ava looks back for a brief minute but continues on her way to the roof.

Gwen: So... I'll help David get the people into the building just in case.

Spider-Man: Good. Hey, um...

Gwen pulls Peter's mask up a bit and gives him a kiss.

Gwen: Stay safe.

Spider-Man: You too.

Peter slips his mask down and runs after the others, leaving Gwen alone. She then heads for the synthetics lab and begins work on a new suit for Peter (based on The Spider-Armour Mark IV from The Dan Slott Era, which may or may not get worn at some point during Dark Dynasty).On the roof, our heroes split up and depart Xanatos Tower as chaos ensues down in the streets below.

Goliath: Good luck with your task, Sorcerer. You as well, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Thanks, Goliath, but I think you'll need luck as well.

Goliath: [smiling] A gargoyle needs no luck. Just his mind and strength.

The Manhattan Clan dive bomb towards an undead army of knights. Goliath lets out a battle roar and the clan charge towards The Fallen Knights Of Drunakarr. Suddenly, multiple buttets whizz through a knight's face as Elsa arrives with a sniper rifle in one hand and an uzi in the other.

Elsa: Time to send these fuckers to hell where they belong!

She charges beside The Gargoyles as we fade to the centre of New York. At The Empire State Building, Morgana staggers after finishing her spell with Morbius catching her before she falls off the edge of the building. He sets her on a makeshift throne for her to rest and recover her strength.

Morbius: My lady, you must rest.

Morgana: I know... [sensing something] Emrys. He and his new allies are coming.

Morbius: Leave them to me.

Morbius zooms towards the approaching heroes as Morgana regains her footing. She walks towards the edge of the building to cast another spell, raising her arms, and...

Merlin: MORGANA!

Morgana lowers her arms and turns to glare at Merlin with a grin.

Morgana: That explains the lack of news from Jack O'Lantern. Here to witness the beginning of my reign, Emrys?

Merlin: [forming a staff out of nowhere] No, you know why I'm here.

Morgana bursts into laughter.

Morgana: You honestly think you can best me in a fight? Do you not remember our previous fights?

Merlin offers no response as he stands firm.

Morgana: So be it.

Dark grey armour forms around the witch's body and a sword appears in her hand. A sword Merlin is very familiar with.

Morgana: I'm sure you remember the blade that killed Arthur.

Merlin: I'm not frightened of that thing or any other tricks you have up your sleeves.

Morgana: Oh, I'm sure. But you won't live long enough to see my other tricks

Morgana charges towards Merlin with the intent to strike him down but he dodges and counterattacks with his staff but the blow gets blocked by Morgana's quick counter. Ready to strike again, Morgana gets blown back a strong gale conjoured by her old enemy. Merlin attempts to strike a blow to her head but gets his attack blocked and then he's pushed back. We cut to Morbius hovering above the streets in annoyance as the heroes have yet to show themselves. He sniffs for them and locates all of them. Ava and Jess are in a dark alleyway, UV and Firestar are on their way to assist their friends, and Peter delivers a web strike to Morbius' nose and ribcage. Morbius is about to crash onto a rooftop but hovers at the last second. Ava leaps over and scratches the doctor across the cheek and Morbius gets whacked by a fireball. He lands on the streets, fully peeved off now. The team of heroes circle their enemy and get in their fighting stances.

Morbius: Have to say, you are starting to impress me. Maybe my queen was wrong to not worry about the warriors of the modern world.

Eagle: Just call us The New Warriors, bloodsucker.

Spider-Man: Dr. Morbius, this is your last chance to stand down. We can get you help if you give up.

Dark energy begins to surround Morbius as he enters his latest blood rage. This makes our heroes slightly nervous due to the last time they fought Morbius.

Uncanny Valley: Spider-Man, I don't think he's going to come quietly.

Spider-Man: I know but I had to try.

They charge at Morbius but he knocks them all back with a swipe of the hand. The vampire lunges towards Firestar but she leaps into the air, forms a massive ball of fire and rams it into Morbius. Jess throws the blade part of her weapon into the back of Morbius' chest, hoping that will slow hm down. It does not and makes him annoyed thrather than hurt. He grabs the chain and yanks Jess towards him but UV swoops in to save her sister at the last minute. UV fires several tranq darts into Morbius but they barely have any affect. Ava and Peter rush him, landing decent hits to the guy but he knocks them back with a super strong push. Before they end up hitting a wall, Peter fires a web and grabs Ava's hand so they swing back towards Morbius, who receives a kick to the face from Ava and a right cross from Peter. Peter and Ava thn both land an uppercut to Morbius' chin, knocking the villain back a bit, while more tranq darts are fired onto every part of his back. Jess swoops in with a flying scissor kick and Angel follows with a fiery left cross. Peter and Ava then run up to Morbius and hit the guy with all their might that he's sent flying down the street and crashes into an abandoned bus which proceeds to explode. Our heroes pant heavily as it seems like the fight is finally over. Then, to their annoyance, Morbius staggers out of the wreckage and galres groggily at his enemies. Cue another tranq dart hitting him in the neck courtesy of Elsa Bloodstone, which knocks him out.

Elsa: Man, he doesn't seem to wanna take a nap after that crap you put him through.

An undead knight attempts to get the jump on the monster hunter but she shoots it dead without looking back at it. Then a huge bolt of green energy whacks Elsa into a wall, rendering her knocked out. Our heroes, despite being exhausted, turn to face a very pissed off Morgana.

Morgana: Hello, children, did you enjoy today's activities?

Jess: Eh, 6 out of 10.

Uncanny Valley: I'm pretty sure that was sarcasm, Sister.

Jess: Yeah, I'm to tired to care right now.

Spider-Man: Where's Merlin?

Morgana: Hopefully dead this time. And you, my Man-Spider.

Ava gives off a low growl at that sentence.

Morgana: I see that you have rejected my upgrades to yourself. A pity. You would have been a god among men.

Spider-Man: Sorry, but I prefer to be a man among my friends and family.

Morgana: You won't have a choice once you become my servant again.

Spider-Man: If you force me to serve you again as a mindless beast, Morgana, you'll be nothing more than a tyrant. Just like your father.

Uh oh. He pressed the Uther button. He shouldn't have did that. Morgana charges towards Peter, readfy to strike him down, but a protective energy shield forms around the young hero just as the blade is inches away from his chest. The blade shatters and the shockwave from the weapon's destruction sends Morgana flying into a wall. Everyone turns to see that Merlin is the one responsible for Peter not dying again.

Spide-Man: Thank you.

Merlin: I'll take it from here. Get them to safety.

Peter nods and leaves with his friends, just as The Manhattan Clan arrive to escort them all back to Xanatos Tower. Then, Morgana slowly recovers to see Merlin standing over her with a sword formed from the top of his staff.

Morgana: This brings back memories.

Merlin: It's over, Morgana. Surrender and I'll make sure you pay for your crimes.

Morgana: *chuckles* You still are willing to show me mercy. Generous but misguided.

She slowly gets up, all strength fading. She gives Merlin a dark look.

Morgana: Do it.

Merlin, regretfully, rams the sword through her chest. Morgana drops to her knees and gives Merlin one last look as blood trickles out of her wound. Her enemy bends down and holds her as she is about to lie down on the ground. He stands back up and reforms his staff. Merlin aims his staff at her and casts one last spell. Morgana feels her organs fail as she dies a fourth time. Her bodies lies on it's back before turning to dust and being scattered across the city. Merlin staggers a bit before Peter arrives to hold him steady.

Spider-Man: Merlin, you good?

Merlin: Just need a while to recover, Mr. Parker. Thank you. I take it you were successful?

Spider-Man: Yeah, Morbius is subdued and ready for you to work your magic.

Merlin: Right. Just give me a minute to get some strength back.

We fade to later as Merlin reverses the spell on Morbius and alters some of his physiology to make the doctor more human than vampire.

Merlin: It's done. You still feel an urge to drink blood but, unlike real vampires, you can last longer without consuming any. However, should you drink the blood of another person, the effects of my spell will break and you'll have to go through this ringmaroll all over again.

Morbius: I understand and thank you.

Merlin looks over to Spider-Man and nods for him to approach the doctor.

Spider-Man: Dr. Morbius, you okay?

Morbius: Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, Spider-Man, I couldn't control my actions.

Spider-Man: Trust me, Doc, I've been through worse scenarios as of late. At least you're somewhat back to normal.

Morbius: I believe that's a relative term.

They share a laugh just as Merlin departs through a portal back to Glastonbury Tor, the resting place of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. On the roof, Peter meets up with his friends and Elsa, who has packed a rucksack and is ready to leave.

Elsa: Well, Spider-Man, it was a pleasure to work with you. We should do it again some time.

Spider-Man: Just don't kill anyone next time you're in my neighbourhood.

Elsa: No promises, mate.

They shake hands before she leaps off the building and a hang glider forms from a back pack she's wearing. 

Jess: Have to admit, she was a badass.

Peter: Yeah. Here's to a future encounter.

Gwen arriveson the roof to Peter's joy. They run over to each other and share a hug. Peter looks towards the starry night sky as we fade to early the next morning. Ava sits by herself on the rooftop, humming quietly to herself. She hears someone approach her.

Ava: Before you ask, Jess, I'm fine. Well, better than what I was last night.

Peter: That's not what Jess tells me.

Ava turns pale as she turns to see Peter leaning against the door of the fire escape. He walks over as she collects herself.

Ava: Peter. I was thinking Jess was coming to lecture me about what happened after you died.

Peter: Oh, she was considering it but I talked her out of it. You're welcome.

They sit beside the fire escape in silence for a bit.

Peter: Ava, when I was that Man-Spider, did I hurt anyone?

Ava: No, you didn't hurt anybody. I mean you did try to bite me.

Peter: I'm so sorry-.

Ava: It wasn't your fault, Peter. *sigh* Although, I need a little time away from this.

Peter: Wait, what? You're leaving?

Ava: Yeah, but just for a while until I get myself sorted out a bit.

Peter: Did I do something-?

Ava: No, it's not you at all. I just... After everything that happened tonight, I need a break from this. Being a hero has gotten rough lately with the stuff that's happened this year, us nearly you-know-whatting, and my mom trying to arrest you as well. It'll do me good to take a break, Pete. Plus, I'll see my Abuela again.

Peter: Your grandmother? What's she like?

Ava: Basically, my mom but older and more strict.

Peter: Ah, that seems to run in the family.

Cue a death glare from Ava.

Peter: Not that I'm complaining or anything. That's one of the traits I like about you among other traits.

Ava: Thanks, Peter.

Peter: I'll miss you. We all will.

Ava: [placing a hand on his shoulder] Hey, you guys can call me if you need me. I'll be there as quick as I can. And try not to wreck the city any more until I get back.

Peter: When have I ever wreck the city? Wait, don't answer that.

Ava chuckles before giving Peter one last hug before heading home. Peter swings off for home after sighing as we pan down towards the streets. A familiar black goo crawls across the alleyway before diving into the sewers. We fade to black.


	13. The Boy Who Collects Spider-Man

**IN MEMORY OF STAN LEE & STEVE DITKO**  
**THE MEN THAT GAVE US THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN**

We open with Peter heading out the door of The Parker Home, and Aunt May greets him on the porch.

Aunt May: Another date with Gwen?

Peter: Not exactly. When I got her call, it didn't sound like that it's a date.

Aunt May: Ah, an unofficial date. Got it.

Peter: May...

Aunt May: Hey, I'm joking with you. Just remember to be home by ten.

Peter: I try my best. Anything you want me to get at the shop?

Aunt May: A pack of Ibuprofen, if you don't mind.

Peter: Can do. See you later.

Aunt May: And be careful!

Peter runs down the road as Aunt May says that. We fade to Central Park where Gwen waits on a park bench. Peter arrives out of breath.

Gwen: And you're early for a change.

Peter: Well, there really hasn't been a big supervillain in the city since Morgana Le Fey last weekend. Figures they'd take a break until the next big thing eventually comes around.

Gwen: And how's Ava?

Peter: I gave her a call before I left. She seems to be better than she was last couple of months.

Gwen: That's good to know. What was wrong with her?

Peter: Um... It's a long story involving Harry.

Gwen: Yeah, I saw the news. We should really pay him a visit.

Peter: You should. I'll end up making things worse.

Gwen: Fair enough. Wait, doesn't he have amnesia after getting cured?

Peter: I can't be too careful, Gwen.

Gwen: I understand, P.

They sit in awkward silence for a few seconds.

Gwen: Can I ask you something?

Peter: Sure.

Gwen: Now, this isn't a question you have to answer if you don't feel like it.

Peter: Gwen, what is it? You can tell me, y'know.

Gwen: Was there a point when you considered quitting this superhero stuff?

Our hero looks at her with confusion and worry. After a few seconds of silence, he sighs before giving an answer.

Peter: Yeah, but you're not gonna like it.

Gwen: Try me.

Peter: It was after our breakup and the fight with Venom. It was kind of a rough time before Cap offered to train me, Ava, and Angel. So the day after the fight with Venom, I headed to The Pulse to leave off photos of our fight.

As Peter says that last sentence we fade to that exact day. Robbie looks over the pictures Peter has handed in with Ned also taking a look. Particulary a photo of Peter, Ava, and Angel fighting Venom, who is surrounded by flames.

Robbie: Kid, these photos are extremely good. I don't know how you do it.

Ned: Yeah, nobody is that lucky.

Peter: I guess I have a good eye.

Robbie: Ned, give this to Hoffman downstairs. It's our new front page. "Spider-Man Fights Monster With New Teen Heroes".

Ned: Can do.

Ned heads out of the office. Robbie writes a cheque for Peter and hands it over to Peter.

Robbie: Get something nice with that.

Peter: I'll give it to my aunt. She needs the money more than me.

Robbie: Looking out for your family. I respect that, Peter. Just don't leave yourself out.

Peter: I'll do my best, sir.

Robbie: Good to hear. And Kid? Call me Robbie.

Peter nods before heading out of the office. He heads for the elevator and gets pulled over by Ned.

Ned: Hey, kid. 

Peter: Yeah, Mr Leeds?

Ned: I got a letter for you. It's from a couple down in Harlem that wanted this passed on to you.

Peter: Okay... Thanks.

Peter opens the letter as he enters the elevator. We fade to Peter on a rooftop reading it still.

Gwen: _ **So what'd you do?**_

Peter: **_Exactly what they wanted: Spider-Man meeting their son. It was very moving the way they wrote the letter that I just couldn't say no. And, to my surprise, I didn't run into a villain on the way over to the place the boy lived._**

We see Peter arrive at a building with a brick fence surrounding the place. He crawls along the wall until he reaches the right window. He sees a boy looking through a scrapbook before he taps the window. The boy looks up and sees our hero, his mouth opened wide with shock. He runs over and opens the window.

Spider-Man: Excuse me, is this the room of Stanley Ditko?

Stanley: Wow, you're Spider-Man! The Spider-Man!

Spider-Man: Please, The Spider-Man was my father. Call me Spidey.

Stanley: Sure thing, Spidey. Would you like to come in?

Spider-Man: Sure.

Our hero climbs into the small bedroom and sees clippings of his escapades pinned up on the walls.

Spider-Man: This is an impressive collection, Stanley.

Stanley: Thanks but, uh, why'd you come to see me?

Spider-Man: I got the letter your parents wrote to the kid that takes my pictures for the papers. It was very moving that I decided to drop by and have a little chat with my biggest fan.

Stanley: Wow, this is amazing!

Peter waits for the kid to calm down from this exciting meeting.

Spider-Man: So, what'd you like to do first?

Stanley: Uh, can I ask you a few questions?

Spider-Man: Sure. Fire away, Stan.

Stanley: How'd you get your powers? Are they something passed on from your family?

Spider-Man: Actually, I was bitten by a specially made spider at a science lab almost a year ago. It's traits transferred to me through some weird method. It's really difficult to explain. Now, I can crawl walls, jump really high, go toe-to-toe with really strong heroes like Luke Cage, and I have a special sense that warns me of danger.

Stanley: Cool! Wait, how do you shoot webs then?

Spider-Man: That is easy to explain. I made wrist devices that allow me to shoot webs like a really spider.

Peter removes the glove on his left hand to show off the web shooter.

Spider-Man: As for the webbing, I made it by mixing various chemicals make sure it was as sticky as an actual spider web. The webbing lasts for an hour, which is the only downside, but I can still do cool things like this.

He then makes a swing made from webbing that's attached to the ceiling.

Stanley: Wow, my own web swing! Thanks! 

Spider-Man: You're welcome. Anything else?

Stanley: Why'd you become a hero?

Spider-Man: Ah, the question everyone I meets asks. Well, I made a foolish mistake before my hero career that cost the life of someone close to me. After webbing the crook up for the police, I vowed to honour their memory and protect everyone in this city from villains like-.

Stanley: Doctor Octopus and Goblin. They are bad guys.

Spider-Man: Can't argue with that. Hey did you ever get clipping of my black costume?

Stanley: I did but it wasn't as good as your red and navy costume.

Spider-Man: Yeah... Hey, wanna have a go on your swing?

Stanley: Yeah!

Stanley sits in the swing and Peter pushes the boy gently as he swings. This goes on for a few minutes and Stanley walks over to the window.

Spider-Man: I take it you want a swing through the city now?

Stanley: Can we?

Spider-Man: Oh, I don't know if your folks would be-.

Stanley: Please. I promise to go straight to bed afterwards.

Spider-Man: Okay, but don't tell your parents about this. That'll give Jameson more fuel for his boradcasts.

Stanley: Yay!

Peter opens the window and waits for Stanley to put on a jumper before they head out. Stanley holds tight as they swing across the city as the sun slowly sets. Several onlookers watch them swing by in confusion and awe.

Gwen: _**Have to say, you're great with kids.**_

Peter: _**Well, Aunt May and Uncle Ben didn't raise me not to be good to kids. Maybe one day, I'll finally settle down and have a kid of my own with the person I love.**_

Gwen: _**Yeah, maybe one day. After the web swing around the block, what'd the two of you do?**_

Peter: _**After a while, he showed me another photo collection. A collection that showed the other side of my role as a hero.**_

We fade to Peter and Stanley sitting on the bed as they look through the photo collection.

Spider-Man: I remember that picture. I had to help a little girl find her cat.

Stanley: Yeah, and Jameson said you were obviously using the cat in some strange scheme to gain loyal followers.

Spider-Man: Yeah, don't believe everything Jameson says.

Stanley: Never do.

Spider-Man: Smart boy. And that time I helped a kid with a science project.

Stanley: What is a science project?

Spider-Man: Trust me, you'll know once you start high school.

Underneath his mask, Peter has a look of regret after saying that sentence out loud. After looking through the rest of the collection, it's time for Stanley to go to bed.

Stanley: Thanks, Spidey. This is the best thing to happen to me in all my life.

Spider-Man: You're welcome, Stanley. Anything for my biggest fan. If there's anything else you want to know before I head home, now is the time to ask.

Stanley: Well, there is one thing but I don't think you'd like it.

Spider-Man: Try me.

Stanley: Can you show me who you really are under your mask?

Spider-Man's eyes widen at that question. He looks away for a second.

Stanley: I'm sorry, that wasn't-.

Spider-Man: If I show you who I am, you have to promise not to tell anyone.

Stanley: I promise.

Peter reaches up, slightly hesitant, and removes his mask and reveals his true identity.

Stanley: No way! You're Peter Parker.

Peter: Yup. The one and only, kid.

Stanley: How'd you fight crime and take photos at the same time?

Peter: Trade secret but I set up my camera at a certain vantage point, set it on a timer, and fight crime while it takes pics.

Stanley: This is so cool! I promise not to tell a soul about this, Peter. Not even my parents.

Peter: I know, Stanley. I know.

They hug, and a tear runs down Peter's face. He wipes it away before helping Stanley get back into bed. Our hero puts his mask back on and heads for the window.

Stanley: Spider-Man?

Spider-Man: Yeah, Stanley?

Stanley: Thank you again for tonight. It was the best night of my life.

Spider-Man: You're welcome, kiddo.

Peter climbs out of the window and closes it before leaping towards the brick wall surrounding the place. Peter lets out a sigh of sadness with a hint of hope before swinging away. We pan down to reveal a plaque reading " **WISH COME TRUE FOUNDATION FOR TERMINALLY ILL CHILDREN** ". We fade to the present as Peter has leaned over looking at the ground. Gwen, realising she may have made Peter relive a sad memory, pulls him over gently for a hug which he embraces.

Gwen: And what happened to the kid?

Peter: I don't know, Gwen. His parents said, according to the letter, he didn't have long before...

Gwen gives him a hug as he looks down. She touhes his cheek, making him look up at her.

Gwen: Hey, at least you gave the kid a meeting with his hero. Surely that didn't slip your mind.

Peter: Yeah, I guess there's that.

Gwen: And you continue to inspire and impress people all the time with everything you've been through. So, I'd say that's a plus. Whether you know it or not, you still make people happy and safe. I think that's more reason enough for you to remain a hero.

Peter: Thanks, Gwen.

Gwen: Anytime.

They sit a while longer just as the sun is setting. 

Gwen: Hey, Spidey, wanna give a girl a ride home?

Peter: How could a guy say no to that?

Gwen waits as Peter changes into his costume in a nearby toilet. He walks out after a minute later with his clothes stuffed into a backpack. Gwen holds on tight to her boyfriend as they swing across Central Park. Unknown to them, a boy plays with a ball in the park. The boy looks up and he's revealed to be Stanley, who smiles at his hero swinging across the park. He then hears his dad call him and he runs over to the adult. We fade to black.


	14. The Tablet Of Life Part 1

We open with a historic expedition in Tula where a group of explorers, going by an updated map of the room, are looking for a switch in the main room of the pyramid. The leader, Professor Elijah Sterns, finds a lever and pulls it, revealing a secret room filled with light. Inside the room, everyone stares in awe at a strange tablet being held by a skeletal figure in a headdress. We fade to Peter and Gwen sleeping together in her bed after a fun night. Peter wakes up and looks at her. He pulls away a couple of strands from her face. Gwen opens her eyes and smiles at her boyfriend.

Peter: Good morning.

Gwen: Hmm... [kissing him on the lips] It is now.

Peter: Can't argue with that.

Peter sits up and sighs in happiness. Gwen just turns to stare up at the ceiling.

Gwen: Last night was great.

Peter: Well, let's see if I can make this morning just as great. Breakfast?

Gwen: You can cook?

Peter: I can attempt to cook for you.

Gwen: The way you just said that doesn't fill me with confidence, P.

Peter: How hard could it be?

Coming from a chef, Peter, it just depends on what you're making. Peter pulls on his trousers and heads for the kitchen in Gwen's apartment. Gwen happily sighs as she thinks to last night but, for some reason, she feels bad about it. We fade to the night she had her talk with Ava in The Coffee Bean. Gwen sits in front of Ava.

Gwen: Sorry if I disturbed your sleep.

Ava: It's not a problem, Gwen. Or is it?

Gwen: I hope not. Did you order something?

Ava: Three coffees.

Gwen: What?

Ava: Three coffees. One for you, one for me to help me wake up faster, and the other as my spare. Peter knows all about this kinda thing.

Cue a guy leaving off the cups of coffee and Ava handing him the money for her bill. Then Ava gulps her first coffee down in one go.

Ava: Sorry.

Gwen: Ava... How can I ask this..? How long have you had feelings for P?

Ava: [almost choking on her second coffee] What?

Gwen: Sorry, that came out wrong.

Ava: It's fine, Gwen. Honestly though, I've been in love with him after the day I met him. I can't really explain it but it's just the way he cares for others is what attracted me to him despite us getting off to a rocky start. If he didn't enter my life, I'd probably not be sitting here talking to you right now.

Gwen: He has that effect on people. Did you ever talk about this with him?

Ava: Yeah, about a week after he got back from Earth-646. I told him that I didn't want to come between the two of you due to your renewed relationship. Despite saying that, I...

Gwen: You still love him, regardless.

Ava nods lightly before staring at her coffee for a few seconds. Gwen takes a deep breath before she speaks again.

Gwen: I want you to promise me something, Ava.

Ava: What is it?

Gwen: I just have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen soon and I'm at the centre of it. I don't know how or why but I'm the main reason for this event and I am scared the more I think about it. Ava, can you... Promise me you'll be there for Peter, no matter what happens to me in the future.

Ava is taken aback by this promise. She isn't sure how to answer or what Gwen means by this bad event that will occur soon. However, Ava knows that Gwen is in pain and takes the right hand of her friend and smiles reassuringly before giving Gwen her answer.

Ava: ... I'll do my best. Not matter what, I'll be there for him.

Gwen: [as a tear runs down her face] Thanks, Ava. You're a good friend. I know this is a big thing I'm asking of you but I just want to know if.

Ava: You have my word, Gwen. I'll be there for him through whatever the world throws in his face. He might drive me crazy during that time but I'll still be there for him.

Gwen laughs quietly at that last sentence before Ava pulls her in for a hug. Then, Ava pulls out the letter Gwen gave her before leaving for Paris.

Ava: Almost forgot that you wanted me to bring this.

Gwen: [pulling out another letter] The reason being I want to swap it for this new one.

Ava takes it relucantly.

Ava: I take it I'm still to give it to him when the time is right?

Gwen: Yeah, or if he's in a rough time. Well, rougher time than usual.

Ava: In his life, I don't see how things can get much rougher for him.

And you've jinxed it, Ava. The girls then drink their coffee before we fade to the present. Peter is frying an egg and bacon while he toasts some bread in the toaster. Everything seems to be going well, honestly. Too bad he gets a phone call from Xanatos just seconds from the food being cooked. He answers it after it rings for six seconds.

Peter: Hello?

Xanatos: Peter, are you busy?

Peter: No, I'm about to have breakfast with Gwen.

Xanatos: Good. Bring her with you to The Baxter Building.

Peter: The Baxter Building? Why? What's up?

Xanatos: Stick on the news. That'll explain everything. See you in a few.

David hangs up and Peter is left more confused than ever. He grabs the remote and sticks on DBC.

Jameson: _**-another rampage by Spider-Man and his cronies, who call themselves The New Warriors. In other news, an expedition in Mexico has uncovered an ancient tablet by The Toltecs. Professor Elijah Stern has returned to New York with the discovery and has handed it over to Reed Richards of The Fantastic Four to decypher the symbols on the artifact. Whitney Chang is outside The Baxter Building.**_

Cue the screen switching to Whitney hang's location, which is just outside The Baxter Building.

Whitney: ** _Thank you, Jonah. Inside, Reed Richards has taken the tablet and has begun research on it with a little assistance from David Xanatos, who is said to be making up for his crimes from the past three decades. Mr. Xanatos has also said that he has hired the best people in New York acting as his security force around the building and-._**

Firestar, Eagle, and UV zoom past Whitney and fly towards the roof of The Baxter Building.

Whitney: _**You getting this?! It appears that The New Warriors are heading up towards the roof for some unknown reason. Could they be the security force Xanatos mentioned? We'll have more for you as the story develops. Back to you in the studio.**_

Peter turns off the TV. Gwen walks out of her bedroom, wearing short sleeved and long legged pyjamas, sniffing the air.

Gwen: P, is something burning?

Peter: [running over to the hob] Shit!

The pan is on fire, which causes the fire alarm to go off. After putting out the fire, the two lovers look at the charred remains of their breakfast. If this was a Gordon Ramsey show, he'd be swearing his ass off right now. Anyway, the two of them just laugh it off before just settling on the toast. We fade to the office of Silvermane, who is also watching the report by Whitney Chang. He turns off the TV once he gets a good look at the tablet. Hammerhead walks in.

Hammerhead: Somethin' wrong, Boss?

Silvermane: Did you see the report about the tablet?

Hammerhead: I heard about it on the radio when I drove over here. Why?

Silvermane: Because it is the one thing I have been searching for my entire life. The Tablet Of Life, an ancient Toltec relic that contains the secrets of life itself. I am old, Hammerhead, and I am not ready to pass on to the next life yet. Not while there's a city to run.

Hammerhead: Then we'll just have ta snatch the fancy tablet. Want me ta round up The Enforcers?

Silvermane: No, this task would be too difficult for them to pull off.

Hammerhead: Well, who else can grab that rock for ya?

Silvermane: When it comes to superheroes, Hammerhead, you'll need someone that can go toe-to-toe with the best of them.

Hammerhead watches his boss lift the phone to call an anonymous number. Silvermane waits for thirteen seconds before getting an answer.

???: Hello?

Silvermane: Mr Marko, this is Silvermane and I have a job offer for you that might peak your interests?

"Mr Marko": I'm listening.

We cut to the main lab of The Baxter Building, home of The Fantastic Four, where The Tablet is floating via anti-gravity generators and several identifying holograms surround it. Xanatos stares in awe as he watches Reed use his computer programmes to decipher the symbols surrounding the rock.

Mr Fantastic: Have to say, this is fascinating.

Xanatos: What is?

Mr Fantastic: The scriptures on this tablet are some form of ingredients for a Toltec remedy. I'll have more data when it's fully deciphered, David.

Xanatos: Anything you need me to do?

Mr Fantastic: Just don't touch anything with the words generator and explosive on it.

Xanatos: sees a vial with the word explosive written along the side. He scoots back a step just as the door opens and Sue walks in. Sue and David exchange a hug.

Invisible Woman: David, good to see you!

Xanatos: Sue. You look great since I last saw you.

Invisible Woman: Thank you. I just left Franklin off at daycare and wanted to see you before you left for the day. Is Janine with you?

Xanatos: Unfortunately, Janine is on a mission with Steve. Sorry to disappoint.

Invisible Woman: I understand. Girl's gotta have fun, right?

Xanatos: I wouldn't know about that. I'm a man.

Sue laughs at that. She walks over to greet her husband, who kisses her on the cheek.

Invisible Woman: Hi, Reed.

Mr Fantastic: Sue. Did it go okay?

Invisible Woman: Yeah, there were no problems this time. Franklin seems to be fine. How's your little project going?

Mr Fantastic: 79% done. I'm surprised your employee hasn't arrived yet, David.

Xanatos: Yeah, I'm sure he has his reasons for being late.

Mr Fantastic: Yeah, fighting crime can't be easy for a kid his age.

Xanatos' eyes widen at that comment.

Invisible Woman: Relax, David. Cap told us all about him. He's a good kid and I'm glad you're watching out for him.

Xanatos: Well, I owe him my life and I made a promise to his parents.

Mr Fantastic: Yes, his father was a good man. If not for him and Ben, I'd have never met Sue.

Invisible Woman: And we'd never have gotten together. If Richie was still here, I'd thank him for that.

A little beeping goes off that gets Reed's attention. An image of The Thing appears on the monitor with Johnny flying off screen to help a few police officers.

Thing: **Reed, it looks like there's trouble down here. I'll help the cops in case it's Diablo or somethin'.**

Mr Fantastic: Thanks, Ben. Be careful.

Thing: **Will do, Stretch. Alright, ya big mook, IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!**

The screen changes back into the translating formula while Xanatos gets out a communicator.

Xanatos: Girls, I think you'd better get in here.

Eagle, Firestar, and UV walk in and stand guard beside the door. UV notices the equipment in the lab.

Uncanny Valley: Impressive. I have never seen tech more advanced.

Eagle: Uh, Sis, you're an android?

Uncanny Valley: My point still stands, Eagle.

Mr Fantastic: Thank you for your compliment, Uncanny Valley. Just don't touch anything, especially the portal generator.

Firestar, nervously, moves her hands away from said portal generator and smiles innocently. Eagle shakes her head at her girlfriend.

Firestar: [mouthing] You love it.

Eagle: [mouthing] True.

Uncanny Valley: Dr. Richards, I don't think that translation is right.

Xanatos: UV...

Mr Fantastic: What makes you say that?

Uncanny Valley: I have access to every language known to man and that symbol is clearly an ancient symbol for Mercury.

Mr Fantastic: [double checking his databanks] You're correct. Thank you, Miss Valley.

UV smiles at that. Mr Fantastic then loads the translation into his possible formula creation system and gets the chemical symbol and description for a strange potion. This makes him stare at the screen in shock.

Mr Fantastic: My God...

Invisible Woman: What?

Mr Fantastic: This formula... It has the power to restore whoever drinks it to perfect health. In other words.

Uncanny Valley: It holds the secret to eternal life.

Mr Fantastic: Exactly.

An explosion goes off outside getting everyone's attention. Eagle is the only one looking out in worry.

Eagle: C'mon, Pete, where are you?

We fade to Peter swinging through the city with Gwen hanging onto his chest tightly.

Gwen: And David didn't say why you were to come?

Spider-Man: No. I guess we'll find out why once we get inside.

Gwen: I can't believe we're going to meet The Fantastic Four.

Spider-Man: I know, right. It's gonna be-.

Peter, after his spider-sense gets triggered, lets go of the web line they were swinging on and land on a rooftop of a building opposite The Baxter Building just as a car flies up into the air before crashing back down towards a group of civilians.

Spider-Man: Gwen, stay here. I have to go to work.

Gwen: Go for it, P.

Peter quickly swings down and catches the car before it flattens anyone. They all look up in fear and awe. One of the people is Rio Morales and her young son called Miles.

Spider-Man: You good down there? I think this cab was determined to catch you.

The group runs away and Peter sets the car down as gently as he can... and then The Thing slams into it on his back, groaning in pain. Human Torch then lands beside them.

Human Torch: This isn't going well, Ben.

Thing: Think you're right for once, Matchstick.

Spider-Man: Hey, you guys need a hand?

Thing: Appreciate it, Kid, but this guy's far too dangerous for you.

Spider-Man: Never stopped me before.

Human Torch: Listen, get the people out of the building before he wrecks it.

Spider-Man: That's the plan, Mr Torch. But first, I need to know who I'm dealing with.

Peter swings towards the villain... and cue Peter getting punched by the unseen villain so hard that he's sent flying right up into the lab and slamming into a wall after crashing through the window. He hits the floor and is groaning in pain. Angel is the first to run to his aid.

Firestar: Spider-Man!

UV hacks into the mainframe via her touch and looks up the security feed. Her eyes widen in fear.

Uncanny Valley: Eagle, help Spider-Man up and someone grab the tablet!

Eagle: Sis, what you got?

Uncanny Valley: We need to get out of the building now!

Eagle: Why? What is it?

Cue a slam close to the lab entrance. The doors close with reinforced steel doors closing afterwards. All UV can do is stare at the doors in terror.

Unseen Voice: Alert! Intruder detected outside main lab!

Xanatos: Reed?

Mr Fantastic: Roberta, lockdown Main Lab! RSJB Code 4!

Uncanny Valley: Too late. He's here, and there's nothing we can do.

Cue the doors getting ripped open. Everyone stares in pure terror at the arrival of Cain Marko, better known as...

Juggernaut: Sup, Eggheads? I'mma need that tablet you got floating right there.

We smash cut to black.


	15. The Tablet Of Life Part 2

We open with Barbara Keynes having lunch with Olympia Hill and Elisa Maza.

Barbara: So, Elisa, how is life treating you?

Elisa: Honestly, the amount of paperwork I have to do is killing me. Not to mention there's hardly been any big scale crime heists since Doc Ock, and everything has been quiet with The Maggia.

Olympia: I know the feeling. Most of the stories I'm doing are just not what my boss wants. He wants me to get a scoop on Spider-Man but the kid probably doesn't want an interview.

Elisa: On the subject of kids, how are Jess and Aeon?

Barbara: Aeon is as good as gold but Jess is just...

Elisa: Being Jess.

Barbara: Yes. I know her friends watch out for her but I get a feeling that's not enough. Maybe she needs a break.

Elisa: I could call Angela and see if it's alright for Jess to head down to Maine with Ava.

Olympia: Thanks, Lis, but we can handle it.

Barbara: Lymp...

Olympia: Trust me, honey, you have nothing to worry about-.

Olympia stands up in panic and heads for the door.

Olympia: Barb, it's Jess and Aeon.

Barbara: What are they doing this time?

Olympia: They're about to fight Cain Marko.

That sentence gets Elisa and Barb's attention as we fade back to The Baxter Building. Juggernaut takes a step towards the huge group of heroes. Peter comes around at this time.

Firestar: You good?

Spider-Man: Anybody get the name of the bullet train that hit me? [sees Juggernaut] Oh, nevermind. There it is.

Peter tries to stand ready to fight... only to fall on his back.

Xanatos: Get him out of here, Firestar.

Firestar: On it. Eagle, be careful.

Eagle: Please, we got this. Right?

Uncanny Valley: We're about to fight Juggernaut. We don't got this.

Juggernaut: I'm not gonna ask again. Give me the rock.

Cue Thing tackling Juggernaut from behind.

Thing: What? You wanted the rock and I gave you a rock flavoured knuckle sandwich.

Juggernaut: You think you can take me? I'M THE JUGGERNAUT!

Juggernaut punches Thing out of the destroyed window and he falls towards the street. Sue wraps the tablet in a force bubble and throws it out into the city. It lands in an abandoned construction site near Times Square. Juggernaut, peeved, takes a step forward but gets a fireball in the face to siganl the return of The Human Torch. Over with Peter and Angel, Peter attempts to break free.

Firestar: Pete, stop struggling.

Spider-Man: Angel, we have to get the tablet before Juggernaut.

Firestar: And we will once you're better. Besides, the others have got this.

Just after saying that, The Thing flies by them and crashes into the pavement below. They both look back and see Juggernaut tackling all of their allies out of The Baxter Building, plummeting towards the ground. The two share a look before flying back to assist.They arrive as Juggernaut knocks Sue and Reed out of the fight. Juggernaut roars in extreme anger at them.

Eagle: What the hell are you two doing? Get him to a hospital!

Spider-Man: I'm not going anywhere, Eagle. Not while my friends suffer and lives are at stake.

Eagle: Fine, just hit him and lure him towards the site around Times Square. Any luck calling Tony or Cap?

Xanatos: I've sent a message. Let's hope we live long enough to assist with this fight.

Human Torch: Hey, Firestar, let's get his attention!

Firestar: [conjouring a fireball] Way ahead of ya, Hot Stuff!

They throw their respective projectiles at Juggenaut, getting the villain's attention.

Firestar: Okay, what is Step Two?

Spider-Man: Running would be a good option!

They all run for their lives as Juggernaut charges. We fade to Flash on a date with Sha-Shan in a Vietnamese restaurant.

Flash: Have to say, you look great. I especially like your necklace.

Sha-Shan: Thank you. It's an old heirloom of my family. You look great too in your suit.

Flash: Thanks. Only thing is this is a rental.

They share a laugh just as their order arrives. It is Dill & Tumeric Fish with Rice Noodles. After a few mouthfuls, they start a new conversation.

Flash: This is good food.

Sha-Shan: Glad you like it. It was the first dish I ever had here and I have had it ever since that day.

Flash: Wow, that is amazing. We should definitely come here for school meals.

Sha-Shan: I doubt your teachers would approve. Maybe we could invite a few of your friends to come here tomorrow.

Flash: Yeah, awesome. I'll just need to pass word around and see who's interested.

Sha-Shan: [wiping her mouth] Great. So, Flash, you ever thought about your life after school?

Flash: Well, I'm thinking of enlisting.

Sha-Shan: The army?

Flash: Well, yeah. I mean, it is an option.

Sha-Shan: I know but why?

Flash: Promise not to laugh but... I want to save lives like Spider-Man. He's the only good role model I've ever had in my life.

Sha-Shan: I see... I know I shouldn't ask but why is he your role model?

Flash: I didn't have a good upbringing in my family. My dad was an ex-police officer and an abusive prick, always taking his anger out on my mother and myself. The reason being to fail to catch a serial killer calling himself The Sin Eater. He arrested a guy he thought had the best motives for the crimes but then Kinghtowl and Daredevil appeared the next day with the real guy behind everything. That made him the laughing stock of the station and that made him a bad man gone worse. It got to the point where my mom just walked out without a word and never came back, leaving me to suffer alone and without help. I started acting more like him once I became the most popular kid in school, always picking on the little guy. The only one that suffered was always the one that was there for me in Nursery School. Peter Parker was my only friend at the time and I gave him nothing but grief in return. And after all that, Dad always targeted me as his source of entertainment until Mom came back to file for a divorce and social services finally got evidence of him being an abusive father.

Sha-Shan places a hand on his left hand.

Sha-Shan: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you if it meant reopening old wounds.

Flash: Don't be. After Spidey save the school and my life a few times, I have started to finally change my outlook. Always try to do the right thing, no matter what others and your family may think of you. I guess, without him being in my life and making that massive impact on it, I'd be just like my father.

Sha-Shan: You're not like your dad. The guy I have dated these past couple of months is the most kind, and generous soul I've had the pleasure of meeting. Despite the fact thatI'm two years older and we met in a hospital.

Flash: I don't regret that choice.

Sha-Shan: Me neither.

They lean over to each other for a kiss... and cue Peter crashing in through the window and landing right next to Flash.

Spider-Man: Ow, dammit.

Flash: Spidey, you okay?

Spider-Man: Flash, it's not safe. Get outta here. All of you, out the back door if there is one-!

Cue Juggernaut grabbing Peter by the face and throwing the hero back into the street.

Flash: Sha-Shan, get the people here out the back.

Sha-Shan: Flash, that's The Juggernaut! What do you think you can do to help?

Flash: I don't know but I'm not gonna find out by standing like a dummy.

Flash runs out to watch the fight, which has slowly reached Times Square. Sue takes her husband and Ben to the nearest hospital while Knightowl and Majestia arrive to help their fellow heroes.

Majestia: Long time no see, Marko.

Juggernaut: Time for our rematch, bitch.

They engage in a brief fight and Majestia doesn't hold back any of her punches. Juggernaut is only feeling a couple of tickles rather than punches. He then responds with a gut punch to Majestia, grabbing her by the hair so he can swing her around, and lets go of her at the right time for her to crash into a bus. Knightowl and Spidey enter the fray. Peter, however, is still in pain and gets swatted away like a fly. He hits the side of a footpath and groans in pain. Firestar attempts to assist but gets knocked out by a punch to the back of the neck. Knightowl uses smoke bombs to cover her attack and jumps into the air to land a few kicks and tries to follow with a right cross but Juggernaut grabs her right arm and crushes it. He publicly unmasks her before tossing her a few meteres away. Onlookers gasp in shock as Barbara gets back up.

Juggernaut: Let's clip those wings of yours, Madam Mayor!

Juggernaut charges. Eagle, acting fast, swoops in and pushes her mother out of the way and takes the full force of Juggernaut's punch, which sends the girl flying down the street and slamming into a brick wall. She hits the ground, blood slowly dripping from her mouth.

Barbara: NO!!!

Peter stares at his friend lying in her own blood and gets enraged enough to lunge towards Juggernaut and attempts to remove the helmet. Juggernaut grabs the kid by the right leg and throws Peter into a lorry. Peter crawls back out.

Spider-Man: Not out yet...

Juggernaut Give me a few more minutes and you'll wish you stayed in bed today, kid.

Majestia zooms in and punches Juggernaut down the street but the villain still stands. Cue a fireball from a badly injured Human Torch who just hovers beside his fellow heroes.

Juggernaut: I'm gonna rip you in half for that, mate.

Human Torch: I'd like to see you try.

Juggernaut smirks before he walks over and grabs the tablet. He tucks the tablet into his belt and prepares to engage the heroes still standing before him. Flash watches from the sidelines. He grits his teeth as his heroes are badly beaten with Spider-Man, Majestia, Human Torch, and Xanatos being the only ones left standing to fight Juggernaut. Majestia attempts one last charge but gets swatted aside. Xanatos enters a five second beatdown that Juggernaut shrugs off. Johnny swoops in with a flame barrage but Juggernaut grabs him by the left leg and slams the hero into the ground. Peter leaps onto Juggernaut and Juggernaut runs towards a construction site. The construction site where the tablet landed after being flung out of the window of The Baxter Building by The Thing earlier. Flash balls his hand into a fist.

Flash: I can't just stand here and do nothing.

He hears a noise coming from behind him. Suddenly, the symbiote latches onto Flash from the nearby alley. It wraps around him. Inside Flash's mind, he's greeted by Sy'kina, who has fully healed from every sign of damage she has previously gone through in her lifespan.

Flash: What is this?

Sy'kina: Flash Thompson, don't be afraid. We can sense your need to help others and wish to offer our assistance.

Flash: Who are you?

Sy'kina: We take it you are familiar with the super being called Venom?

Flash nods after ten seconds.

Sy'kina: We am Sy'kina, daughter of Knull and the source of Venom's powers. We can give them to you if you wish to help your heroes.

Flash: But you're a villain. Why help?

Sy'kina: Because it's the right thing to do. We regret our actions of the past and seek redemption for the trouble We caused Peter Parker when we bonded. We won't force this on you if you don't want to.

Flash: No, I accept because it's what they would do if it were me in peril and I owe Spider-Man my life. Let me be a hero.

Sy'kina is taken aback by Flash's willingness to be a hero. She smirks before beginning the bonding process. Back in reality, Spider-Man hits the ground after getting another punch to the rib cage by Juggernaut, who looms over our hero. Peter, despite his injuries attempts to stand back up.

Juggernaut: End of the line, Bug Boy.

Before Juggernaut can deliver one last punch...

???: Hey, Chromedome!

Cue Juggernaut getting punched so hard that he staggers down the street a bit. Juggernaut looks in pure rage, while Peter stares in shock, at Flash, who has now become...

Agent Venom: Pick on someone your own size!

Juggernaut: Don't you know who I am?

Agent Venom: Don't know, don't care! Bring it on!

The two engage with Flash being fast and striking before Juggernaut lands a punch while Juggernaut goes full brute force. Flash is enjoying this new found power and desire to be a hero like Spider-Man. Then Flash leaps onto Juggernaut's helmet and removes the thing with all of his might. Juggernaut grabs the hero and throws him to the ground. Juggernaut attempts to stomp on Flash but the hero slips away in time.

Juggernaut: Hold still, ya prick!

Agent Venom: I would love to but I am allergic to dying!

Flash then leads Juggernaut over towards a cement truck, dodging every strike but finally Juggernaut gets peeved off that he kicks our new hero into the cement truck. Flash, due to Sy'kina, recovers quickly in time to dodge Juggernaut's punch. Juggernaut punches a hole in the tanker part of the truck causing cement to spray out all over the villain. Before the cement hardens, Flash grabs Juggernaut by the chin and throws the villain into an oil tanker, which then explodes. Once the smoke clears, we see Juggernaut has been rendered unconscious. Peter staggers into the site and sees the tablet.

Spider-Man: The tablet... Gotta get it...

Cue a flashbang grenade going off right beside Peter, who then gets whacked by Hammerhead's head. Hammerhead grabs the tablet and shoots at Agent Venom a few times, making the hero back off. The enforcer gets into his car but says one last thing to our heroes.

Hammerhead: Thanks for the rock, heroes. My boss will be pleased. And tell Marko his cheque's in the mail once he gets outta there.

Hammerhead drives off with the tablet. Peter attempts to swing after the villain but feels his body ache in pain. Flash runs over to catch the hero before he collapses.

Spider-Man: Gotta stop... Hammerhead...

Agent Venom: We will, Spidey.

Spider-Man: Flash? Venom? What?

Agent Venom: Long story that I will tell you all about. First though, you need patched up. All of you do.

Cue several police cars arriving along with two ambulances. We fade to black.


	16. The Tablet Of Life Part 3

We open with Silvermane waiting in his office patiently for the arrival of his loyal right hand man. He thinks back to his childhood about his father telling him the legend of The Tablet Of Life. It was a windy night and Silvermane has just been tucked into bed by his father.

Young Silvermane: Tell me the story again, Padre.

Silvermane's Father: Okay, Figlio, as long as you go right to bed.

Silvermane lies down as his dad clears his throat.

Silvermane's Father: Many years ago, after the discovery of The New World, our ancestors sought after the fountain of youth in America long before we were known as one of the strongest families of New York. Many ships set off in search for it for their own gain but found no trace of it anywhere in The New World. Our ancestor knew better. He took a crew down to what would later become called Mexico and watched the locals perform a ceremony that would change the lives of our family forever. The oldest of their villagers would run towards the top of the pyramid to enter a secret room inside. Once they reach that point, the elder would drink from a special potion that would restore his long lost youth, making him feel like a new man.

Young Silvermane: How did you know this tale?

Silvermane's Father: My father told me and his father before him. To really answer your question, our ancestor asked around about the test and discovered that a tablet held the secret to eternal life. However, before he could retrieve the tablet, nature found a way. he village was burned down by a forest fire and the tablet was lost.

Young Silvermane: I swear, I will succeed where our ancestors failed. You have my word, Padre.

We fade back to the present as Hammerhead walks in with a smirk on his face. He sets the tablet on the table in front of his boss.

Hammerhead: [setting the tablet down] Here ya go, Boss.

Silvermane: After all these years, The Tablet Of Life is in my grasp. Thank you, Joesph. Once I drink the potion made according to this inscription, I shall become a new man and you shall receive the greatest of rewards.

Hammerhead: Happy to help.

We cut to Peter in a hospital room, bandaged and unmasked. He wakes up in fright and is in pain. Claire Temple rushes in and helps Peter lie back.

Claire: It's alright, Spider-Man. You're safe. Just breathe slowly.

Peter calms down slightly. Claire helps him lie back in the medical bed.

Peter: Where am I? Where's Hammerhead?

Claire: I don't know about Hammerhead. What I do know is you are in my care and need to rest. You took one helluva beat down from Juggernaut.

Peter: I can't rest, Doc, and-. Wait, where's my mask? And what is this room?

Claire: The med bay of Cap's base. Relax, I won't tell anyone about your identity despite me not knowing your name. Besides, who'd believe me if I said that Spider-Man is a cute high schooler when he's not fighting ballbags every night?

Peter just stares at her after hearing that comment. She smirks at his reaction and gives him a wink before heading towards the door.

Peter: Wait, Doc. How's Eagle and the other heroes?

Claire: She's stable for now but it doesn't look good. Her mom refuses to leave her side. The Fantastic Four are not that bad so they can leave anytime. Same goes for Xanatos, Majestia, and Uncanny Valley. Never knew the kid was a robot. Firestar hasn't said a word to anyone since she woke up.

Peter: Does she know about Eagle?

Claire: Yeah, and she's taking it hard. If you visit her once you think you're well enough, don't bring it up. Now, rest up and don't attempt to sneak out of here. I'll know.

Claire walks out the door and Peter sighs in defeat with a little bit of pain sprinkled in between. If he could, he'd punch the wall right now. The door opens and Agent Venom walks in.

Peter: Flash...

Agent Venom: [unmasking] I can't believe it. Peter Parker is Spider-Man. How?

Peter: I was bit by a spider on a tour of Oscorp. No joke. I got superpowers, and the rest is history.

Flash: All this time you could've decked me for all the crap I put you through.

Peter: I was tempted but it wouldn't be right nor would my aunt or uncle approve.

Flash: Does your aunt know?

Peter: The whole time, she knew and never said. Told me she wanted me to tell her in my own time.

Flash: I understand. Hey, that time you fractured my hand...

Peter: Yeah, I only discovered my powers that day and used them unknowingly to defend myself.

Flash: You cheated. Why, I oughta...

Peter: So much for Spidey being your role model.

Flash: Eh, forget it. I have to ask but you don't have to answer. Why'd you do this heroing stuff?

Peter says nothing for eight seconds. He gives Flash a serious look before giving his answer.

Peter: My uncle died because of me letting a crook go. I didn't stop that guy and my uncle paid the price for my mistake. I swore to fight crime so that others wouldn't suffer like I did. Would you be willing to follow my example and save people after finding out that your hero is a massive screw up?

Flash: ... I would. Sure, you screw up most of the time but you always find a way to pull yourself back up no matter what. After finding out that one of my old friends is saving the day all the time without any thought on a reward, I'd follow him through Hell and back if it meant we saved as many lives as we could.

Peter looks at Flash, who offers a hand shake. Peter is still skeptical due to Sy'kina being bonded to his former bully and his spider-sense going a little nuts because of her presence.

Peter: Can I talk with Sy'kina?

Flash: Sure.

A tendril latches onto Peter, making him go into spider sensory overload again. Inside Peter's mind, he stands in front of Sy'kina.

Sy'kina: I know what you're going to ask. We mean no harm and wish to make ammends for our past actions.

Peter: You're sure you want this?

Sy'kina: Yes, we are sure. Eddie gave us a good first step in the right direction and Flash is a good soul that needs help getting back on the right path.

Peter: I'm happy for you. Flash is a good guy, even though he won't admit it.

Sy'kina: Thank you, Peter.

Sy'kina walks over and gives Peter one last kiss before we fade back to reality. Peter feels that his injuries are fully healed and his bones are put back into place. He still has a few scars though.

Flash: What was that about?

Peter: Just making sure Sy'kina had your best interests at heart before letting you keep her.

Flash: Wait, really?

Peter: [sitting up] Yup. You're a superhero now, Flash. [taps both of Flash's shoulders like an old knighting ceremony] Welcome aboard. Now, let's get that tablet back.

Peter walks over and puts the top part of his costume back on. Flash notices all of the scars Peter has on his body, not including the recent ones.

Flash: Jesus, Parker, how are you still breathing?

Peter: No idea. That's not important right now. [grabbing his mask] Ready to go.

They both head out of the room to the surprise of Claire.

Claire: Whoa, where do you-?

Spider-Man: Doctor Temple, thank you for patching me up. I hope I can repay you somehow.

Claire: Do it by not dying out there.

Spider-Man: Fair enough.

Claire heads into Jess' room and her condition is pretty bad. She has an oxygen mask on, several bandages wrapped around her forhead, and is hooked up to a heartbeat monitor. Peter looks down in regret before moving on. Suddenly, he's stopped by the mayor.

Spider-Man: Mayor Keynes?

Barbara: Bring down Silvermane however you can.

Spider-Man: I will.

She returns to be with her daughter. Peter and Flash head into the medical room where Firestar is. She sits up in her bed staring at a wall righteously peeved off when Peter enters.

Spider-Man: Angel?

Firestar: When are we going after that bastard?

Spider-Man: Now.

Firestar: Count me in.

Spider-Man: Welcome aboard.

All three heroes walk out of the facility and stand in a pose, looking towards the city.

Agent Venom: Alright! The Three Amigos!

Uncanny Valley: [landing beside Flash] Four.

Human Torch: [landing beside Angel] Five. The Maggia hurt my family and I want to bring them down.

Spider-Man: You sure about this?

Human Torch: Yeah, let's get it done.

Spider-Man takes the lead and The New Warriors head off to bring down Silvermane. Speaking of which, Silvermane sits in a room while a strange cloaked villain deciphers the symbols on the tablet. This is the obscure Spider-Man villain called Conundrum.

Silvermane: Well, Conundrum?

Conundrum: I'm almost done, Silvermane. I just need a little more time.

A proximity sensor goes off and an image of the heroes inside the main lobby appears on screen. Silvermane glowers at the screen.

Silvermane: Unfortunately, time is running out. [presses a button on an intercom] The heroes are here! Crush them!

In a few seconds, all of Silvermane's men have arrived and surrounded our team of heroes. Their weaponry and armour is a combination of Stark and Xanatos technology. Our heroes stand ready for anything. However they are wondering how they got this kind of technology in the first place. Cue the arrival of Phin Mason.

Spider-Man: Tinkerer...

Tinkerer: Surprised to see me again, Bug Boy?

Spider-Man: We're here to see your boss.

Tinkerer: Sorry, he's busy right now. [forming juggernaut sized fists] Would you like to book an appointment?

Human Torch: No deal, babe. FLAME ON!!!

Johnny flies up to take on Tinkerer while Silvermane's entire crew opens fire on the other heroes, who take cover behind several support pillars. Meanwhile, Conundrum has brewed a potion from the inscriptions translation. Silvermane walks over to his goon and sees the potion.

Silvermane: Is it ready?

Conundrum: Almost... Wait, this tablet is missing a piece of inscription.

Silvermane: Is that inscription important?

Conundrum: I don't know. I'd advise waiting until I get an image of the whole tablet-.

Silvermane: I am tired of waiting, Conundrum. [grabbing the potion] I will have my birthright!

Conundrum: Silvermane, wait!

Too late, he has the potion drunk. He drops to the ground as the potion takes affect. He deages into a man in his early forties. Silvermane looks in a mirror and marvels at his restored youth. Back at the fight, Hammerhead drives in through the front door with back up and a couple of bazookas.

Hammerhead: Hey, Heroes! Get outta my home!

The villain opens fire at Spider-Man, who dodges so they can enter a fist fight. Peter has the upper hand... until he whacks Hammerhead's head.

Spider-Man: OW!!! WHAT'S YOUR HEAD MADE OF?!

Hammerhead: All the hardest metals in the world. Adamantium, Vibranium, the works.

Hammerhead gets pushed back by UV's laser beams. Hammerhead shoots at the robotic heroine but the bullets bounce off her and into a nearby wall... and the legs of a few goons. Suddenly, the doors leading to the penthouse open and Silvermane walks into the battle zone. Everyone is taken aback by this revelation.

Silvermane: My friends. Heroes. I am Silvio Manfredi, I am Eighty Years Old, AND I AM REBORN!!!

Spider-Man: Holy shit.

Uncany Valley: Spidey, something is wrong with his condition. He may be in danger.

Spider-Man On it!

Peter swings up towards the crime boss while Flash takes on Hammerhead and UV deals with any remaining goons. Peter stares down Silvermane.

Spider-Man: Silvermane, listen to me!

Silvermane: Spider-Man! Finally, I can settle our pest problem once and for all myself.

They engage in a brief fist fight with Peter on the defensive but Silvermane proves to be a much more dealier fighter that Peter knew. Peter gets suplexed into the ground and then thrown into a support pillar, goaning in pain. Silvermane cackles as he cracks his knuckles.

Silvermane: Sorry, Spider-Man. You were a worthy foe and I have never felt more alive than I am right now. For that, I thank you. Now, unfortunately, it's time to remove you like the thorn in my side that you have become to my operations.

Silvermane rushes in to finish Peter but is forced back by a beam of fire. The youthful crime boss looks to see Firestar walking towards him with fire burning in both her hands.

Firestar: You. Hurt. My. Girlfriend!

Silvermane: My good woman, I don't even know who you are.

Firestar: [as her eyes are engulfed in flames] You will.

She yells in anger before unleashing a huge torrent of flames at Silvermane, who hides behind an ancient giant rock inscription. Silvermane notices a grenade and tosses it at Angel, who leaps just before it explodes. Johnny manages to burn Tinkerer's backpack to a crisp before tying her up. Peter and UV have managed to round up the last couple of goons working for Silvermane, and Flash takes on Hammerhead with little ease. Both Flash and Peter web Hammerhead to the nearest support pillar o the villain's slight annoyance... and mild amusement.

Spider-Man: Sorry, Hammy, but we're here to bring an end to your boss.

Hammerhead: [chuckles] Oh, his end is already here. You just don't know it yet.

Peter's eyes widen as he puts two and two together. He swings back down towards Angel, who is in a stalemate with the now thirty year old Silvermane.

Firestar: Time for this fight to end!

Silvermane: My thoughts exactly!

He headbutts her and throws punch after punch beforwe ending with a leg trip. Angel is kncoked off her feet and looks up at Silvermane, who points a cutlass at her chest.

Silvermane: Sorry, my dear, but it's time all of you so-called heroes know how I became the head of The Crime Families of New York!

Silvermane prepares to ram the sword into Angel's chest but drops it due to the potion's newest side effect. He starts deaging into a mid twenties man but it doesn't end there.

Silvermane: What?! No! What's happening?! The potion wasn't right! Somebody, help me!

Silvermane drops to his knees and deages further into a late teen. Peter and the others help Angel up and witness the following events. As Silvermane deages into a ten year old, Hammerhead pulls out the missing piece of the tablet from his pocket.

Hammerhead: Forgettin' somethin', Boss?

Silvermane: Hammerhead?! You betrayed me?!

Hammerhead: [looking at his boss deaging again] Oops. Maybe next time you'll think twice before murderin' my family. Oh wait, there won't BE a next time. Consider us even.

The henchman takes his leave after tossing the missing piece of the tablet at Silvermane, who writhes in pain in front of the superheroes. Silvermane deages until there is nothing but molecules in the air. Our heroes stare in shock and awe. Well, expect for Flash.

Agent Venom: Well, that was anticlimactic.

UV gives Flash a light punch on the shoulder. Angel, however, throws a fireball at a painting of Silvermane.

Firestar: Let's go.

The heroes then take their leave. Peter stays a while longer and looks at the empty clothes of Silvermane.

Spider-Man: Well, Silvermane found the youth he sought and the prize will be his forever.

He leaves in slight grief. Back at the med bay of Cap's old base, Xanatos and Olympia wait outside the room Jess and Barbara are in. Then, our group of heroes arrive back.

Xanatos: You're back. Did you get the tablet?

Agent Venom: Oh, we uh...

Uncanny Valley: I got it before Silvermane's henchman could run back and get it while we weren't looking.

Human Torch: Good. I need something to warm up the generator of The Baxter Building.

Xanatos: Reed won't be happy about that.

Human Torch: Reed doesn't need to know.

Xanatos: Know what?

Human Torch: Dave, I like the way you think sometimes.

Agent Venom: Oh shoot, I forgot I left Sha-Shan by herself at the restaurant!

Flash swings away in a hurry. Xanatos and Johnny leave soon after, leaving Peter, Olympia, UV, and Angel standing outisde the med bay.

Firestar: How's Jess?

Olympia: She still hasn't woken yet, Angel. Her mom is with her still.

Peter looks into Jess' room to see that Barbara still sits by Jess' bed in the hope that her daughter will wake.

Barbara: Jessica, come back to me. I can't lose you too. Please, Jess.

Peter enters the room quietly. Barb looks up at him just as he stops to stand beside her.

Peter: Mayor Keynes, it's done. Can I talk with her?

Barbara: Sure. Let me know when you're done. And, Peter. Thank you.

Barb walks outside right into the arms of Olympia. Peter sits beside Jess and tries to keep his composure.

Peter: Hey, Jess. If you can hear me, we stopped Silvermane. Well, technically, the inscription on the tablet stopped him due to some caped weirdo translating the symbols incorrectly. All in all, I think that counts as a win for the good guys. We're all worried about you, y'know. Angel and your mom most of all. I think I'll let them back in now. Get better soon, Jess. We need you. Fight.

Peter sighs before heading towards the door just as Jess begins to wake up. She smiles weakly at Peter.

Jess: Hey, Pete, what'd I miss?

Peter: A lot of weird shit.

Jess: In this world, what would really qualify as weird shit these days?

They laugh softly at that comment. Jess gives her brother figure a worried look.

Jess: Is my mom and Angel okay?

Peter: They'll be fine once they see you're on the mend.

Jess: That's good. Well, let me know who's ass we need to kick once I get better. I'll be ready ASAP.

Peter: Will do.

Jess goes back to sleep and Peter heads for the door, thinking that everything will turn out fine before the year ends. Let's ruin that happy thought, shall we? We fade to later that evening at The Raft. Two guards are on their shift, walking down the hallway of cells containing all the villains Peter has gone up against.

Guard 1: I hear that the mayor was revealed to be a superhero this whole time.

Guard 2: Yeah, I even heard Silvermane is dead now.

Guard 1: Then who's gonna take over Silvermane's role?

Guard 2: Hammerhead, more than likely. And hey, who else could do the job?

Guard 1: Not our problem. Spider-Man will take them down too just like Doc Ock and Osborne.

Guard 2: Ain't that the truth?

The guards walk by the cell of Norman Osborne. Norman punches a wall in anger after hearing about Peter's latest victory.

Norman: All those traumatic events and that little prick is still standing tall? Well, if you want someone killed right...

Norman attempts to change into his Goblin form again but still can't stay in the form for more than five seconds. Using his little time frame, he uses all his strength to punch a hole through the wall of his cell and the debris drops into the water. Osborne grins at his victory and new found freedom.

Norman: You have to do it yourself.

The guard runs in and witnesses Norman leap out of his cell into the water below.

Guard: Get the warden! Osborne has escaped!

We cut to black.


	17. Goblin Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of The Return Of Goblin Arc

We open with Ava staring out towards the large field of her grandmother's home and sighs. All that's on her mind are two things. One: her talk with Gwen.

Gwen: **_I just have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen soon and I'm at the centre of it. I don't know how or why but I'm the main reason for this event and I am scared the more I think about it. Ava, can you... Promise me you'll be there for Peter, no matter what happens to me in the future._**

Ava: **_... I'll do my best. Not matter what, I'll be there for him._**

Gwen: **_Thanks, Ava. You're a good friend._**

And two: her feelings for Peter.

Ava: **_I've been in love with him after the day I met him. I can't really explain it but it's just the way he cares for others is what attracted me to him despite us getting off to a rocky start. If he didn't enter my life, I'd probably not be sitting here talking to you right now._**

Gwen: **_He has that effect on people. Did you ever talk about this with him?_**

Ava: **_Yeah, about a week after he got back from Earth-646. I told him that I didn't want to come between the two of you due to your renewed relationship. Despite saying that, I..._**

Gwen: **_You still love him, regardless._**

???: Hey, you okay?

Ava looks to see her grandmother, walking out to greet her.

Ava: Si, Abuela.

Abuela: You haven't said much since coming here, Little Ava.

Ava: Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.

Abuela: You can talk if you want.

Ava: It's nothing important. Teen girl stuff.

Abuela: I was a teen girl too, in case you didn't know.

Ava: I swear, it's nothing to worry over. I'll work it out.

Abuela: Good to hear. Members of The Ayala Family are strong but are not afraid to ask for help if needed.

Ava: I know, Abuela.

They walk back inside the house as we fade to Ravencroft. Peter hangs outside on a wall looking in at the room where patients can talk to visitors. Gwen sits waiting until the person she's here to see walks towards her. It's Harry.

Harry: Gwen?

Gwen: Hey, Harry.

They exchange a hug before sitting down at a table.

Harry: It's be a long time. How are you?

Gwen: It's great, thank you. How are you keeping?

Harry: Not well, honestly. That tends to happen when you're brainwashed into becoming a killer by trigger word.

Gwen: You're not a killer, Harry.

Harry: No? Tell that to the people I hurt.

Gwen: I have, and I still refuse to believe you were capable of doing those things.

Harry: And what about Peter? Is he fine?

Gwen: Not really. It's been pretty rough since you were put in here. He found out his parents were killed by Nazis, his boss got arrested and went to court, and a few other things happened too.

Harry: That's good. Him pulling through all that. Can't expect anything else from a friend like him.

Gwen: You consider Peter a friend?

Harry: My best friend, along with you. Why? Were we not friends after my accident?

Gwen: No, I was just a bit confused for a bit. Might need to see if I can get some help with my memory too.

Harry: The doctors are good here. I could put in a good word for you.

Gwen: Thanks but I might stick with Ibuprofen.

Harry: I understand.

Then, a thirty year old black haired woman walks in with a clip board. This is Ashleigh Kafika, the head of The Ravencroft Institute.

Ashleigh: All good, Harry?

Harry: Doctor Kafika, this is Gwen Stacy. She's a good friend of mine.

Gwen: Doctor, I've heard great things about this place. You must be proud.

Ashleigh: I do my best to honour Dr Ravencroft's legacy, Miss Stacy. Besides, it's not like the city cares about what happens to the mentally ill.

Gwen: [giving Peter a quick glance] I don't think that's entirely true.

Ashleigh: Well, I've yet to meet one other that you that takes the time to visit my patients. Harry, it's time for your medication.

Harry: Okay. See you another time, Gwen.

Gwen: Hopefully.

Harry is escorted away and gives Gwen one last friendly look before the door closes. Meanwhile, Norman arrives at the secret lab that Harry used to create The Goblinoid Formula. Norman looks at it and isn't pleased with how it looks now. Let's just make a long story short by saying it's a pig sty after Harry/Hobgoblin turned Ava and The Manhattan Clan into Goblinoids. Test tubes lie broken, claw marks on the walls, most of The OZ Formula used up months ago to make The Goblinoid Army, and dust lying thick on the tables.

Norman: My lab... Or at least, what's left of it. Still, I may be able to produce a stabilising agent from what's here.

A rattle gets Norman's attention. He turns to see Beetle standing before him.

Norman: Who are you and what do you want?

Beetle: I'm just offering my assistance, Mr Osborne, per my employer's instructions. [pulling out a vial of stabilising agent] I believe this would more than suffice.

Beetle tosses it to Norman, who catches it. Norman looks at it before turning his gaze back to Beetle, who has disappeared. Undeterred, Norman drinks all the contents of the agent and tosses the vial into the darkness. Norman focuses his transformation and, to his delight, he transforms into his Stage 1 Goblin transformation (basically the form his Earth-1610 takes during Ultimate Spider-Man Issues 22 until the latter half of Issue 26). Goblin stares at his reflection in pure sadistic joy. He raises his fists and fire glows from both of them.

Goblin: I am back in business! Now, time to begin my plan of revenge against Peter Parker! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Goblin starts suiting up in Goblin sized armour and notices the glider from XanaTronics in the background. He takes notice of a computer monitor and turns it on. He sees a video titled "Goblinoid Test" and clicks on it. The video then shows Ava turning into her Goblinod form during the final fight in Spider-Man: Best Of Enemies. His attention, however, is mostly on Ava's conversation with Harry before her transformation. A conversation about her being attracted to a certain wall crawling hero.

Goblin: Interesting...

We fade to Peter swinging Gwen back to her apartment. They land at the fire escape.

Gwen: He doesn't seem to be faking his amnesia, P. 

Spider-Man: Yeah, but I can't risk it. I get the feeling if he saw me, it might bring his memory back.

Gwen: P, you're being overdramatic again.

Spider-Man: Sorry, honey. Can I come in for the night?

Gwen: One, we really need to cut down on this because your aunt might worry. And two, don't you have a sparring session with Flash tonight?

Spider-Man: Crap, I forgot!

Gwen: Well, if you finish it early tonight, I might be willing to accept your offer.

Spider-Man: What happened to cutting down?

Gwen: Hmm... I suppose one last night wouldn't hurt anyone.

They share a kiss before Peter heads off.

Spider-Man: I love you.

Gwen: I know. Now, go and hurry back.

Peter swings off back towards the city. She smiles to herself as she climbs into her bedroom. She is about to take her coat off when a dart goes into her neck. She collapses onto her knees and sees someone step out of the shadows before losing consciousness. We fade to Peter arriving at the agreed meeting spot where he'd train Flash. Flash, is no where to be seen. Peter checks his watch and sees that he's a bit early.

Spider-Man: Huh. Early for a change. Shame I'm never on time for class.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Peter fires a webline into the air out of pure boredom.

Spider-Man: Seriously, Flash, where are you?

He is about to fire another web line but...

???: PARKER!

That is a voice that our hero has not heard for over a year now and it's not one he'll ever forget. Peter stares in terror at the arrival of Goblin, He is wearing green plated sleeveless body armour, a tattered purple hooded cloak, and is flying on the glider that belongs to Xanatos.

Goblin: It's has been far too long, Peter. You never call or write.

Peter: Oh, I did. My letters must've gotten lost in the mail. Have to say, Normie, I like the new look.

Goblin: Xanatos should really keep an eye on his scrapped projects and I felt it was time for an upgrade.

Peter: So what's the plan?

Goblin: Oh, stay alive long enough and I'll enlighten you on what I plan to do to you as payback for what you did to me!

Goblin throws a fireball, which Peter narrowly dodges. Peter attempts to swing away but gets whacked into a fire escape of a nearby building by the edge of Goblin's glider. Peter emerges and Goblin swoops in and a cable wraps around Peter, allowing Goblin to drag the hero across the skies. Peter slams into building after building as he's dragged along by Goblin. Using his strength, he breaks free just before he can slam into the side of a fifth building. Peter leaps into the air and web zips up to Goblin to knock the villain off his glider. Goblin falls after dragging his enemy down with him. They crash into the middle of the city street, much to the shock of nearby pedestrians. Goblin recovers quick and gets the jump on Peter slamming the hero into the ground before lifting him up by the neck with one hand.

Goblin: To think that witch lady and Octavius had a hard time bringing you down. I won't fail like they did before.

Spider-Man: So, what are you waiting for?

Goblin: I want you to stay awake as I pull your heart out of your chest. You will suffer as I had suffered.

Spider-Man: Everything you think I did was your fault and yours alone.

Goblin: Maybe, but you won't be alive to say to anyone.

Peter feels his windpipe getting crushed by Goblin's grip... and then he is released from said grip after Goblin gets punched in his ugly gob by the arrival of Agent Venom and Firestar. Goblin growls in slight annoyance with a hint of amusement.

Agent Venom: Hey, Spidey, need a hand?

Spider-Man: Venom, get out of here. Goblin is too strong for you both.

Firestar: C'mon, what's the worst he can do?

Goblin: Come over here and I'll show you.

Angel and Flash charge, which Goblin anticipated. He leaps into the air and punches the ground, which produces a shockwave that pushes the attacking heroes back. Goblin then rushes them and decks Angel in the gut. Peter swings in but gets tossed aside again into Flash. We fade to Jess in her bedroom, recovering from the injuries she got from Juggernaut. She watches the fight between The New Warriors and Goblin on her television. She sighs in annoyance after getting a text from UV saying **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT**.

Jess: Damn it! I wish I could help.

Liiri: I know, Fledgling. However, it would be better for you to be at full strength before resuming your hero career.

Jess: Ugh... I hate it when you guys are right.

Jess hears a rattling at her window. She slowly gets up and heads towards it. And now, back to the fight. Peter slams into the side of a garbage truck while Angel and Flash double team Goblin, who knocks them back. Goblin roars at them and rushes towards them. Peter runs up to land a double uppercut to Goblin's chin and follows with two kicks to the face.Goblin attempts to fight back but Peter doesn't stay still long enough for Norman to land a hit. Goblin gets forced back into the middle of the street. Peter and Norman have a brief stand off... that ends when Norman is hit by a bus, courtesy of Flash Thompson driving the empty vehicle, and getting rammed into a brick wall. The police arrive on the scene and aim their guns at Goblin, who gets up and puts his hands in the air to the surprise of everyone.

Goblin: I surrender, officers.

Angela: Keep your guns on him, guys. I don't want a repeat of last year.

Goblin: Please, Ms. del Toro, I know when I'm beaten.

A few minutes later, Raft security arrive to take Goblin back to where he belongs.

Angela: Not bad work, heroes. I'm almost impressed.

Firestar: Just doing our jobs, ma'am.

Spider-Man: Hey, Captain, is..?

Angela: She's fine, Spidey. I'll let her know you're asking about her.

Spider-Man: Thanks.

Angela: That supposed to be Venom?

Agent Venom: [saluting] Agent Venom, ma'am.

Spider-Man: A new Venom. He's on our side now.

Angela: I see... Well, you know I'll arrest him if he ends up like the previous Venom.

Spider-Man: It won't come to that, Captain. You have my word.

Angela: Alright, Spidey. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work.

Spider-Man: Right.

Peter looks over towards Goblin as Angela heads over to her car. Goblin looks back at Peter and gives our hero a wink before getting shoved into the van that will take him back to The Raft. Afterwards, Peter and Flash stand on top of their meeting spot on the rooftop overseeing Central Park. Peter is deep in thought about Norman's attack, feeling that Norman didn't put up much of a fight this time around.

Agent Venom: Hey, Pete, what is it?

Spider-Man: I just have the feeling that there's more to this than we know. Norman said he had a plan and I doubt getting captured was a part of it.

Agent Venom: Hey, we got him. That's what's important, right?

Spider-Man: I suppose. So, you ready for training?

Agent Venom: Finally. I was born ready.

They begin a sparring session. At first, things go Peter's way but then Flash surprises him with a couple of cunter punches and a sweep to the legs. Each time Flash attacked, Peter's spider-sense stayed silent to his confusion.

Spider-Man: Weird.

Agent Venom: What is?

Spider-Man: Sy'kina doesn't make my spider-sense go into overload for some reason.

Agent Venom: Yeah, she might've fixed it after healing you from the injuries you got from Juggernaut so that you wouldn't see her as a threat anymore.

Cue Sy'kina's head growing out of Flash's right shoulder.

Sy'kina: I can undo it if you'd prefer to not have our sessions be fair.

Spider-Man: No, this is better. Thanks, Sy'kina.

Sy'kina: You're welcome.

They resume their session. Flash has Peter on the ropes

Spider-Man: Good, but you really need to stop leaving your left side open for an attack.

Agent Venom: I try to but...

Spider-Man: You're still getting used to this. I know. I had trouble when I first started too. You'll get the hang of it, hopefully better than I did. You wanna continue this another time?

Agent Venom: If that's alright with you, Pete.

Spider-Man: Then we're done for tonight. Hey, tell Sha-Shan I said hi.

Agent Venom: Will do.

They bow to one another before swinging off to their respective destinations as we fade to Goblin getting put into his cell.

Goblin: Thanks, Tom. I'm glad you fixed it back up for me.

Guard: Go to hell, Osborne.

The guard locks the cell and leaves Goblin to rot. Goblin heads over to the window of his cell and stares out towards the city. He laughs maniacally as he sees Chameleon holding a knocked out Gwen and a knocked out Jess. We cut to black after thunder goes off in the night sky.


	18. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Return Of Goblin Arc

We open with Ava lying in her bed, thinking about her life and all the great things to come from it. She pulls out her phone and goes into her photos to look at the times she had fun. She goes through images where she hung out with The New Warriors before stopping at an image of her with Peter after the sing off with Flash in the previous series. She laughs softly at the image until...

???: He's cute.

Ava jumps out of her skin while letting out a scream and sees a girl who is eight years older than her standing in the doorway. This is Zia, Ava's sister.

Ava: ZIA!

Zia: How's my baby sister?

Ava: Still breathing.

Zia: So I see. So, who are your friends?

Ava: Just people I hang out with at school?

Zia: At school or when you're kicking ass and taking names?

Ava: Sigh... Both.

Zia: [grabbing Ava's phone] And yet, you focus on this guy in particular. What's his name?

Ava: Peter.

Zia: So this is the guy Mom told me about, and he is really cute. Are you two dating?

Ava: No! I mean, he's seeing someone else.

Zia: Shame. I'd have liked to meet him, and maybe let him know about your kinks.

Ava: You wouldn't dare!

Zia: I'm kidding, Sis. Aw, this pic of you two singing is adorable. For someone that says you two aren't dating, you do look cute together.

Ava: We're just friends, Zia. Nothing more.

Zia: Y'know, Mom told me she said the same thing about Dad until he asked her out. [notices Ava looking down] I'm sorry, Ava. I forgot you and Dad were close.

Ava: It's fine.

Zia: What do you think this guy's doing right now?

Ava: Hopefully, he's having a good day.

We cut to New York where Peter swings around the city in a panic. He stops just beside the police station due to being breathless and tired. He gets out his phone and sends a message to Angela and Maza to meet him on the roof now. He leaps over and climbs up to the roof and is greeted by Angela and Maza.

Spider-Man: She's gone... She's gone... Can't find her...

Elisa: I know, her mom is in a panic about it too.

Spider-Man: What? When did Gwen's mom arrive?

Angela: What are you talking about, Peter?

Spider-Man: Gwen Stacy is missing. What are you two talking about?

Elisa: Jess Keynes is missing since last night.

Spider-Man: WHAT?! Osborne! [punching a pile of bricks] Son of a BITCH, I knew it!

Elisa: Peter, calm down. We'll find them.

Spider-Man: Did Osborne say anything?

Angela: We haven't gotten anywhere near Osborne since you put him away last night.

Spider-Man: He's behind this. He said that he had a plan to make me suffer.

Elisa: Anything else he might've said to you?

Spider-Man: I don't know, I have been searching for Gwen all night. What about the mayor?

???: SPIDER-MAN!!!

Cue Knightowl arriving and she's not in a good mood. The first thing she does is throw a boomerang at Peter, who catches it, and she follows up with trapping him in a net. She walks over and aims the edge of a boomerang at the young hero.

Knightowl: Where's my daughter, Parker?!

Spider-Man: I don't know.

Knightowl: BULLSHIT! Tell me where she is right now or we're gonna do this the hard way!

Elisa: Mayor Keynes, stand down! Spider-Man is not responsible!

Knightowl: [pulling out a disc] This says otherwise!

Majestia and UV arrive to hold Knightowl back, letting Peter break free. We fade to Maza's office and they all watch the video on the disc. It shows "Spider-Man" standing in a dark room with Gwen and Jess tied to a pillar.

"Spider-Man": _**Mayor Keynes, I have your daughter and will kill her unless you free Norman Osborne from his confinement in The Raft. I know what you're thinking right now. "Why free Osborne? He tried to kill you in the past." Well, after doing some soul searching, I realised I wouldn't exist if not for Norman and his experiments that made me who I am today. I owe him everything and I wish to pay him back in kindness. So, let's explain the rules of my game. You have until ten o'clock tomorrow night to release Norman and clear him from all of his previous crimes. Otherwise...**_

The Spidey in the message gets out a knife and gently runs it along Jess' face, making her nervous.

"Spider-Man": _**I won't be responsible for what happens to your precious daughter. Oh, and choose carefully. Spider-Man out.**_

The screen cuts to black. Peter's hand balls into a fist.

Spider-Man: Chameleon. I had a feeling he'd be back eventually.

Knightowl: Chameleon is under lock and key.

Spider-Man: Trust me, it was him. Who else could it be?

Elisa: I don't know. Something feels off about Chameleon's speech there, Guys. He never gloats about what he intends to do, from what you've told me about the files Cap has on him.

Spider-Man: Well, I don't know who else could do this kind of crazy scheme.

Majestia: Regardless, we need a plan of action.

Knightowl: Parker, I can't lose Jess.

Spider-Man: I know, and I can't let Gwen die.

Knightowl: Then we're at an agreement. What do we do?

Spider-Man: We go along with Chameleon's demands but we need to be a step ahead of him. He'll have planned for any kind of doublecross.

Angela: [walking in] Okay, I called Ava. She'll be here by nightfall.

Spider-Man: Thanks, Captain.

Angela: You know you can use my name, Peter.

Spider-Man: I know, Captain, but not when I'm working. Anyway, I need to check in with my aunt and see if she's fine.

Majestia: I can get her back to her house, if you want.

Spider-Man: Thank you.

Majestia flies out the window after opening it. Peter then gets out his phone. We cut to Aunt May on the phone with Peter, in a maroon dress outside a fancy restaurant.

Aunt May: Peter, is everything okay? Did you find Gwen?

Spider-Man: **Not yet but I'll get her back. Where are you right now?**

Aunt May: Outside Mario's waiting for my date.

Spider-Man: **Wait, "date"? Like a DATE date?! When were you gonna tell me?!**

Aunt May: When were you gonna stop spending the night at Gwen's house, Young Man?

Spider-Man: **Fair enough. Anyway, I think you should cancel your date.**

Aunt May: Peter...

Spider-Man: **A criminal I know has Gwen and the mayor's daughter. I think you're more likely the next target on his list. Please, Aunt May, I promise to make it up to the both of you.**

Aunt May: Alright. Just promise me you'll be okay out there.

Spider-Man: **I will. I love you.**

Aunt May: Love you too. Bye.

Aunt May hangs up just as Majestia arrives.

Majestia: Mrs. Parker? I'm an acquaintance of your nephew.

Aunt May: [smiling] I figured. The cape.

We fade to The Raft. Goblin sits quietly in his cell, twiddling his thumbs as a bunch of guards walk by. The next thing Goblin hears, to his amusement, is the sounds of the guards getting their asses handed to them by an unknown assailant. The door to Goblin's cell opens and he looks to see his liberator.

Goblin: I was expecting Parker but this is a nice surprise.

Knightowl: Shut up. Don't make me regret this.

Goblin: Where's my gear?

Knightowl: You'll get it the minute I get my daughter back.

Goblin: What? Don't you trust me?

Knightowl: Get moving.

Goblin growls before doing what he's told. On the roof of The Raft "Spider-Man" waits while holding Jess in an arm lock. The door that accesses the roof opens and Goblin steps out with a shit eating grin on his face. Knightowl walks out and sees her daughter.

Jess: MOM! What are you doing?!

Knightowl: I can't lose you too, Jess.

Goblin: How touching. Madam Mayor, my personal belongings if you please.

Knightowl hands Goblin a case that has his name labelled on it. Goblin nods at "Spider-Man"... who proceeds to throw Jess off the side of the building.

Knightowl: NO!!!

Goblin forces the case open and pulls out the real Spider-Man.

Goblin: Did you really think you could outwit me, Parker?

Spider-Man: The thought did cross my mind.

Goblin: And that kind of thinking got an innocent girl killed on your watch.

Cue UV flying up onto the roof carrying Jess.

Spider-Man: You were saying, Gobby?

Chameleon and Goblin are standing near the edge of the roof, looking down towards the prison. Spider-Man, Jess (now transformed into Eagle), UV, and Knightowl slowly approach the villains.

Knightowl: Surrender, Osborne.

Goblin: Go to hell, Keynes.

Spider-Man: You have no other cards to play, Norman.

Goblin: [looking towards the prison and forming fireballs in his hands] On the contrary, Parker, I haven't played my last two cards.

Goblin throws multiple fireballs at the walls of the prison, unleashing every supervillain ever put in it and I mean everyone. Electro, Scorpion, Rhino, Coldheart, White Rabbit, Baron Zemo, Juggernaut, Whirlwind, Abomination, Tombstone, etc. Goblin and Chameleon leap down to join their fellow inmates as our heroes watch in shock. Goblin puts on his gear and summons his glider. He stares up at his reatest foe with a smile that would send shivers down your spine.

Goblin: Well, Spider-Man, any last words?

Spider-Man: Aw, crapbaskets.

We smash cut to black.


	19. Jailhouse Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of The Return Of Goblin Arc

We open with Ava arriving back in New York. She is just on he outskirts beside an electronics shop owned by Sony. She notices the news report and heads inside to watch it. The store owner, a blonde mid twenties guy of Northern Irish descent, walks in.

Store Owner: Can I help you, Miss?

Ava: Yeah, can you turn on the sound to the televisions please?

The store owner does as he's told and Ava listens closely to the report by Jameson.

Jameson: **-appears that Osborne is leading a massive breakout at The Raft prison. A few guards calling in have said that the mayor released him but I firmly believe Spider-Man might have a play in this game.**

Ava gets out her phone to go through her contacts. We cut over to The Raft and it ain't looking too good. Peter and his current allies try to contain the situation but get overpowered by the likes of Juggernaut and Blizzard.

Uncanny Valley: There's too many of them!

Eagle: All we can do is hold them back and stop anybody from escaping!

Knightowl: Bit difficult when one of the people here is The Friggin' Juggernaut, honey!

Peter engages Goblin in a brief fist fight that ends in Norman's favour. He kicks Peter towards Blizzard, who begins to freeze Peter's hands. Peter leaps up and kness Blizzard in the face before he lets the villain smash his hands off. Sandman whacks Peter into a brick wall and Juggernaut rams the kid through it until they reach the front of the prison.

Spider-Man: Ow.

Juggernaut: Payback time, squirt!

Juggernaut prepares to squish Peter under his boot but gets tackled back into the prison by Majestia. Majestia helps Peter up.

Spider-Man Yeah. Is my aunt home?

Majestia: Yeah, Maza set a squad to protect her.

Spider-Man: Thanks, Ms. Hill.

Majestia: Help me take down these guys and we'll call it even, Mr. Parker.

Cue them both rushing back in... and getting knocked aside by Abomination and Scorpion. Scorpion teams up with Rhino to deal with Spider-Man, and Abomination attacks Majestia. Majestia blocks each attempted punch and just swats Abomination into the ground. She catches a punch by Juggernaut and grabs his other fist before he can attempt another attack. She holds him back, the ground cracking beneath them. Juggernaut then headbutts Majestia, who doesn't even flinch. She then begins floating into the air and swings Juggernaut around and hrows him into space. Cue Juggernaut coming back down and slamming right through the ground and back into his cell. Majestia quickly flies down and seels it back up before he breaks out again. Back at the fight Scorpion gets trapped in Peter's webbing and Peter lures Rhino into a charge. Rhino charges towards Spider-Man, who dodges, and crashes into Scorpion instead. The two villains slam into a brick wall. Peter gets sucker punched by Electro.

Electro: Shocked, Spider?

Spider-Man: Nope, not unless Grizzly shows up.

Electro proceeds to shock Peter and throws him over towards Goblin, who catches Peter by the neck. The other heroes stop their attack and allow the villains to regroup around Osborne and Zemo.

Goblin: End of the line, heroes! Let my companions go or your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man dies right here and now.

None of them move. Peter looks over at them and tries to shake his head but Goblin tightens his grip. Jess is about to run over but Knightowl stops her.

Knightowl: Alright, Osborne, you win. Let the boy go.

Goblin: I'm afraid I can't do that, Mayor Keynes. He made me suffer and I intend to pay him back for that.

Zemo: Osborne, don't let your vengeance get ze better of you.

Goblin: Sorry, I don't listen to Nazis either.

Goblin prepares to kill Peter... but feels someone scratch his back, making him lose his grip on Peter. Peter is caught and escorted to safety by none other than...

White Tiger: Cool party. Any chance I got an invite?

Spider-Man: White Tiger!

White Tiger: I leave for a few weeks and the city has gone to hell.

Eagle: What took you so long?

White Tiger: Traffic.

Uncanny Valley: Good to have you back.

Ava simply nods at UV before turning back towards Goblin, letting out a low snarl.

Goblin: Ah, the other girl I've heard so much about. A pleasure to meet you. Come to watch your precious Spider-Man burn?

White Tiger: Actually, I came to put that green scaly ass of yours back in your cell where you belong. Same goes for the friends you've made.

A roar of laughter echoes throughout the prison. Goblin smirks, amused by that boast.

Goblin: You should have brought back up with you, Kitty.

White Tiger: Why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, [smugly] I did.

As she says that last sentence, The Lancelot arrives overhead and hovers above the heroes. Cap's team (comprising of him, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Fox, Shang-Chi, Diamondback, Quake, and Max Steel), along with Xanatos and The Gargoyles, leap out of The Lancelot to lend a hand. Ava helps Peter get up and gets in a stance. Zemo takes charge of the villains. Cue a stand off full of tension. Nothing happens for a while.

Zemo: Kill zem all!

They all charge at each other and a huge battle ensues. Steve faces off against Zemo, who has drawn his swords and gets in a fencing stance.

Steve: Shame prison didn't do anything for you, Zemo.

Zemo: Oh, Herr Captain, it did. It reminded me vhy I hate you and your kind every day I rotted in my cell!

They fight as we pan down towards the battle. Ava and Peter fight The Wrecking Crew back to back before splitting up to take on other supervillains running around. Majestia stomps her foot to make a huge piece of debris leap out of the ground and stop a charge from Rhino. Scorpion attacks Jess but help arives in the form of Firestar.

Firestar: Hey, babe, need a hand?

Eagle: A couple. Care to give me some?

Firestar: Maybe later in bed.

Eagle: Tempting offer but let's del with this breakout first.

They do so as Agent Venom swings in to kick Scorpion in the face, saving Max Steel in the process.

Max Steel: Thanks.

Agent Venom: No prob. On your left!

Max dodges a few laser whips from Whiplash,who rushes the hero.

Max Steel: Going Turbo!

They briefly engage but Quake throws a big rock at the villain, knocking him aside. Quake salutes Max before engaging Miracle Man with Black Widow. Shang-Chi works with Eagle and UV to take down Abomination before facing off Multiple Man and Swarm. We pan over to our main hero, who runs up a wall to land a right cross to Coldheart. He quickly webs her up before she nearly hits the ground. Spider-Man lands on a rooftop and is face to face with Goblin. Peter stands up and gets in a pose similar to Goku before he fought Vegeta for the first time.

Goblin: I suppose you remember our last encounter, Parker?

Spider-Man: All too well, Osborne. Tell me where she is.

Goblin: Come and make me.

Peter charges. Goblin roars before rushing his opponent and Peter dodges to counterattack. Norman, however, resorts to thinking ahead of Peter and counters the boy's counterattack. He slams Peter into the ground before landing a rib shattering punch. Peter gets back up and kicks Norman in the face following that with an uppercut and left cross.Norman throws a fireball but Peter webs it as it whizzes by and throws it back into Norman's face, badly burning the villain. Peter then tackles Norman off the roof and the villain crashes into the concrete hard. Peter wails on the guy before grabbing Norman by the neck to ask one question.

Spider-Man: Where. Is. Gwen?

Goblin grabs Peter by the back of the head and headbutts the hero. Goblin tosses Peter aside, leaps into the air, and hops onto his glider. Goblin laughs as he flees the scene.

Goblin: You really want to know where Miss Stacy is?! Follow me and find out, Parker, if you dare! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Peter is about to follow but looks back at his fellow heroes. Noticing he's conflicted, Ava runs up and snaps Peter out of it.

White Tiger: What are you waiting for? Go get Gwen back and kick his ass.

Spider-Man: But, you guys...

Ava places her left hand in his right hand and gives him a reassuring shake.

White Tiger: Peter, we got this. Go.

Spider-Man: Thanks, Ava.

Ava gives him a hug before heading back to join the fray. Peter swings off into the city to rescue his girlfriend.

Spider-Man: _Hang in there Gwen. I'll save you._

Peter fires a web line towards the screen and we cut to black once he swings past.


	20. The Night Gwen Stacy Died Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of The Return Of Goblin Arc

We open with Peter swinging through the city in blind panic. He knows that Norman, despite being unhinged, is deadly serious when it comes to Peter's life as Spider-Man. He leaps onto the side of a building to scour the area.

Spider-Man: If I were Osborne, where would I go?

Our hero gets out his phone. He rings Xanatos to make sure everything's okay on his end.

Xanatos: **Hello, Peter. We're almost done here.**

Spider-Man: Boss, put the building on lockdown NOW! Goblin might head to your home to restock.

Xanatos: **Right. I'll do it now.**

Spider-Man: Make it fast!

Peter hangs up and sighs in exhaustion before he receives a call from an unknown number. Hesitating for a few seconds, he answers.

Spider-Man: Hello?

Goblin: **My patience is wearing thin, Parker. Are you coming to save Gwen or not?**

Spider-Man: Norman, leave my friends and family out of this. This is between the two of-.

Goblin: **NO! While I sat unable to move in that prison your brother put me in, Parker, I had all the time in the world to think about how to make you pay for my humiliation during our final encounter last year! And what better way to truly hurt the hero is to break their spirit by targeting the one person they love the most. You're running out of time, Parker. Tick tock.**

Norman hangs up. Peter shakes in fear and uneasiness. He rings Aunt May.

Aunt May: **Peter, are you okay? I saw the news report-.**

Spider-Man: Aunt May, listen. Stay in the house until I get back.

Aunt May: **I know. Have you found her?**

Spider-Man: No, and I don't know where Norman has her hidden.

Aunt May: **Retrace your steps and I'm sure you'll find her.**

Spider-Man: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. See you soon, I hope.

Aunt May: **You'd better.**

They both hang up and Peter thinks about his previous fights with Goblin. In particular, the last time they actually fought each other. Then, a couple of neurons enter Peter's brain, and he swings for the docks. He gets a call from Ava half way there.

Spider-Man: Ava?

White Tiger: **Peter, Xanatos told me he was just on the phone with you.**

Spider-Man: Yeah, I need to stay ahead of Goblin and I think I know where he has Gwen. I'm heading to the warehouse district.

White Tiger: **The others and I are coming to help-.**

Spider-Man: No, get to my house and protect Aunt May.

White Tiger: **But-.**

Spider-Man: May is one of my last family and I can't lose her too. Please, Ava.

White Tiger: **I don't like this but I'll head there with Jess, UV, and Angel.**

Spider-Man: Thank you, Ava. I owe you one.

White Tiger: **More than one. Go get her, Web-Head.**

Spider-Man: Will do, KitKat.

Peter hangs up as he lands on the roof of the warehouse he fought Goblin last year. He sneaks in through the skylight and examines his surroundings. His spider-sense goes off but he can't see any sign of Norman. He drops down and heads towards a door leading to the basement. He quietly heads down the stairs as he hears the sounds of muffled screaming. He enters the basement and sees Gwen tied to a pillar. He leaps towards the ceiling and carefully crawls across. Gwen sees Peter and tries to scream something but is unable to. His senses go off and he sees nothing. He crawls down the pillar Gwen is tied up to and reaches for her gag. He removes it.

Gwen: IT'S A TRAP!

Cue a fireball knocking Peter away and into the wall in the left hand corner. Goblin emerges laughing madly.

Goblin: I knew you'd figure it out eventually, Parker, but I didn't think you'd be stupid to come without backup!

Spider-Man: [struggling to stand up] I asked them not to come. This is personal.

Goblin: Indeed. Very hopefully of you but people eventually lose it altogether. Now, I'm going to make you lose yours.

Goblin grabs Gwen and takes off, smashing through the floorboards with Peter in hot pursuit. Goblin leads Peter on a chase through the city that lasts for a while. Goblin throws a few fireballs down towards the streets of ongoing traffic. Peter webs both fireballs and tosses them into the air before anyone is killed. He resumes swinging after Norman, only thinking of saving Gwen. The chase ends when Goblin leaps off his glider and lands on top of The George Washington Bridge. Peter lands on one of the support beams of the bridge.

Goblin: Spider-Man, this is why fools like you and Xanatos call yourselves heroes! You'll never know when some insane lunatic will come along and pull off a brilliant strategy! I have the perfect tool for my revenge on you. I think I'll rip her heart out of her useless body.

Spider-Man: DON'T DO IT, NORMAN!

Goblin: *sadistic laugh* Young fool, Norman Osborne died the moment your brother lobotomized him. All that remains is The Goblin! Now, I will ensure you suffer for playing a part in his murder and putting his son in an asylum, and then I will break you.

Peter notices Gwen reach for something in her coat (the green coat that Mari gave her after they finished it together before she came back to New York) as Norman gloats. Gwen mouths to Peter that it will be fine.

Goblin: Anything you'd like to say before she dies?

Gwen: Yeah, this is for my dad!

Gwen pulls out her dad's gun and shoots Goblin in the face six times. This causes Norman to let her go, Gwen quickly grabbing onto the edge of the top before she can fall to her doom, and roar in pain. This moment gives Peter an opportunity to rush over and land a right cross right across Norman's jawline. Peter then follows up with a kick to the face and a double uppercut. Goblin falls off and plummets towards the road on the bridge. The villain hits the ground with a boom. Peter runs over to Gwen and pulls her back onto the bridge. They embrace in a hug as Gwen breaks down.

Spider-Man: It's okay, Gwen. I got you.

Gwen: [crying] Oh God... Oh God...

They hug for a while. Unfortunately, Goblin recovers from falling from that height. Goblin looks back up and charges up a fireball as we cut to Gwen giving Peter a long kiss.

Gwen: I love you, P.

Spider-Man: I love you too, Gwen. Let's get you out of-.

Gwen: [notices something behind Peter] Look out!!!

Gwen pushes Peter out of the way of the incoming fireball, which hits the ground with enough force to send Gwen into the air before she starts falling off the side of the bridge.

Spider-Man: GWEN!!!

Peter, recovering quickly, leaps over to the edge and fires a web line towards Gwen. Gwen has one last look at her boyfriend just as the web line reaches her before she hits the water and...

_ **SNAP!** _

Peter sighs in relief.

Spider-Man: That was close. Spider powers, I love you.

He pulls Gwen back up and carries her back to the top of the bridge, sighing in relief.

Spider-Man: "Once again, the daring young hero saves the love of his..."

This is the moment Peter notices that Gwen isn't moving or breathing.

Spider-Man: Gwen? Gwen, you okay?

No response. Terror fills Pete's face underneath his mask.

Spider-Man: Gwen, wake up. Please, wake up. This isn't funny! Gwen?

He checks her pulse and the realization sinks in. Gwen Stacy, his first girlfriend and the first girl he's ever truly loved, is dead.

Spider-Man: No... Nononono, please, not you too! [performs CPR] Please wake up, Gwen! Don't go! Gwen! I saved you, honey. I saved you...

All he can do is cradle her body and hold her tight.

Spider-Man: [in complete anguish] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

This is when we fade to black.


	21. The Night Gwen Stacy Died Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of The Return Of Goblin Arc

We open where we left off. Peter holds Gwen's body close as he This moment doesn't last as he hears the words of the man responsible for this tragedy.

Goblin: [sing songy] Poor Little Spider, spun a little web/Now the woman he loves is down among the dead! [speaks normally] She isn't worth crying over, Boy! She was just another distraction to your life, a unneeded cog in the wheel of life! And now, the world will see that you've finally paid for taking away a year of my life! It'd be hilarious if you started crying like a little bitch right now. Oh, what the hell, I'll laugh away!

Goblin laughs as loud as possible. This makes Peter leap towards Goblin and tackles him towards the ground. Peter punches his foe in the face repeatedly until Norman kicks him towards the mainland. Peter, seething in anger, gets back up and slowly walks back towards his foe.

Spider-Man: The only person that's gonna pay tonight, Goblin, is you for what you've done! I will bring you down off your high horse and make you beg for mercy which will NEVER come for you! And, before the end, I'll make you remember one thing! You killed someone I loved and you're gonna pay with your life!!!

Peter and Norman charge towards each other and punch each other with all their might, creating a mild shockwave. Peter uses his skills and speed to gain an upper hand on Norman, who goes for brute strength. Peter lands beside a motorbike when Goblin throws him of his back. Peter grabs it by the handles and throws it at Norman, who tanks it without a scratch. Peter charges but Norman grabs him by the neck and slams the hero into the ground. Teeth gritted, Peter tries to pry Norman's huge fingers from around his throat. Then, Norman gets tackled by Goliath.

Goblin: You! We have a score to settle.

Goliath gets into a pose without saying a word and his clan members arrive on cue to defend Spider-Man and their leader. Goblin snarls and throws a large fireball at their feet, giving him time to escape while The Manhattan Clan recover. Spider-Man gets back up, seeing Norman fly away into the city on his glider.

Spider-Man: Go ahead and run, Osborne. There's nowhere on this planet for you to hide from me.

He starts to give chase but is stopped by Goliath, who grabs the kid's shoulder.

Spider-Man: Let. Go.

Goliath: You're letting your emotions take over, Peter. Trust me, this will not end well for you.

Spider-Man: I don't care. He killed Gwen.

Peter breaks free and swings after Norman. The police arrive and aim their guns at The Gargoyles, ready to fire, until...

Elisa: Stand down, guys. They're on our side.

Broadway: Thanks, Elisa.

Elisa and Goliath embrace in ahug before getting down to business.

Elisa: What happened here, Goliath?

Goliath: I attempted to talk to Spider-Man before he chased after the one calling himself Goblin but he is not himself. His rage is controlling is actions.

Elisa: Any idea why?

Before an answer can be given, Hudson glides down with a look of grief. He turns to Goliath.

Hudson: Lad, we found something. A dead girl on the bridge.

Elisa: [slightly nervous] Show me the body, Hudson.

Lexington and Brooklyn glide down from the top of the bridge carrying Gwen's dead body.

Elisa: [putting two & two together] Oh no.

Elisa runs over to her car and drives off after Spider-Man. We cut to Angela del Toro getting into her car when Maza calls her on her radio.

Elisa: **Angela, you on patrol?**

Angela: Yeah, my shift just started. Why?

Elisa: **Be on the lookout for Spider-Man or Goblin.**

As if on cue, Goblin gets tackled by Spider-Man and land in front of Angela's car. Goblin gets back up and leaps back onto his glider which zooms down the street.

Angela: Good news, I found Spider-Man and Goblin.

Peter gets back up and resumes his pursuit. Angela starts her car and drives after them.

Angela: They're on the move. Heading towards Osborn's penthouse for some reason.

Elisa: **Wait for me there. We need to stop the kid from killing Osborne.**

Angela: Lis, what's happened?

Elisa: **Osborne killed Peter's girlfriend. Gwen Stacy.**

Angela steps on it as we fade to Goblin crashing into the office of his penthouse. 

Goblin: Need more OZ... Can't let Parker win...

Goblin rips the bookcase out of the wall, revealing a secret lab filled with old tech, scrapped projects for his company, and vials of OZ-3. He grabs three syringes of OZ-3 and rams them into his neck. The serum quickly takes affect as he roars in pain as he gains height, his horns curve into a devil esque shape, his eyes become a deep red colour, his pointed ears curve slightly, and his canines grow into fangs. He lets out a growling laugh as he regains his composure.

Spider-Man: Wow, and I thought you couldn't get any uglier, Osborne.

Goblin turns and approaches slowly, growling softly and vengefully.

Spider-Man: No matter how much of that shit you inject into yourself, I'm still gonna make you pay in blood.

Goblin: Heh, I'd like to see you try.

With that said, they resume their fight. Peter lands punch after punch but each attack has no effect. Goblin grabs his foe's hands and head butts him before throwing the boy into the living room. Goblin advances, fire burning in each hand. Goblin then punches Peter in the face, shoulder and chest. Peter's mask and parts of his costume gets badly damaged with each hit. Goblin punches his foe out the nearest window but Peter web zips back in and kicks Goblin in the face. Before Peter lands a punch, Goblin grabs the fist and applies a huge amount of pressure to Peter's hand.

Goblin: You've spun your last web, Parker, and After I kil you, I will pay a visit to your friends & family and kill them as slowly as I'll kill you. Who do you want to die first? Your aunt sitting alone in her home, that team of freaks that help you fight the good fight, or that other girl you hang out with?

Peter raises his free hand and punches Goblin's ankle. Goblin responds by ramming the kid's head into the ground before lifting him up by the throat in one hand. Peter struggles to breathe as Goblin grins.

Goblin: Ah, so you want that Tiger chick in your life to suffer too? Thank you for choosing her, Parker. She and I are gonna have one helluva time!

Cue Maza and Angela busting in and shooting Goblin, causing the villain to toss Spider-Man towards the balcony. Goblin charges a fireball but Peter runs up and whacks Norman's tail bone, causing the villain to drop the fireball and making it explode. Elisa and Angela are blown back by the force of the explosion and Peter and Goblin are forced back towards the balcony. Peter recovers quickly and grabs Norman by the horns. Peter spins Norman around a few times before letting the villain go, who slams through two walls and lands in his lab. Goblin begins to revert back to his Human/Goblin Form just as Peter swing kicks Norman in the groin followed by a roundhouse kick and a double uppercut. Norman is backed into a wall, blood pouring out of his mouth as Peter just wails on the villain. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Peter stops once Goblin's face is very badly battered. Peter then gabs Norman by the throat, rage filling his eyes.

Goblin: You gonna kill me this time or are you gonna get your brother to lobotomise me again for several months?

Peter raises his fist ready to end it, panting through clenched teeth. Goblin's expression changes from amusement to worry as he might have pushed his greatest enemy too far. Norman presses a button on his wrist device, which sends a signal to a certain weapon in his new arsenal. Peter tightens his grip on Norman's throat, causing the villain to choke slightly. Before Peter can make his move, he remembers the reason why he became a hero in the first place and every good thing that has happened since then. Our hero, relenting, lets go of Norman, who leans on the wall in order to regain his balance.

Spider-Man: As much as I want to kill you for everything you've ever done to me and others, it won't bring her back. Plus, I'd prefer you rot for what you've done to me.

The Goblin Glider hovers outside, aligning with the centre of Peter's back.

Goblin: That's a massive relief, Parker, because I wish to reunite you with your dear Gwen Stacy IN THE AFTERLIFE!!!

The glider extends a pair of blades from the bat head in the centre and zooms towards Peter, who dodges at the last second thanks to his spider-sense. The glider rams into Norman's chest and pins him to the wall beside the fireplace. Peter looks on in shock as Norman struggles to get free and breathe. Norman takes one last look at Peter before dying from his wounds. Although he should feel glad that Gwen is avenged, our hero feels nothing but pain and guilt. The same pain and guilt he had when his uncle and Captain Stacy died. Maza and Angela then break into the room and discover Peter standing over Norman's dead body. The two women stare in disbelief.

Elisa: What did you do, kid?

Spider-Man: ... I didn't do this.

Angela checks Norman's pulse and finds nothing. Peter drops to his knees as Maza approaches to comfort him.

Spider-Man: Elisa, is she..?

Elisa: I'm sorry. She's gone.

Peter pulls away before Maza an hug him. He runs for the window.

Elisa: Peter, wait!

Peter leaps out of the room and swings away. Elisa and Angela look down as Pete swings away before attending to Norman's body. Norman smiles knowing that he has gained a victory against his greatest foe. We fade to The Parker House. Aunt May waits on the porch with Ava, Jess, Angel, and Aeon. Peter arrives, though he keeps his head down as he walks up towards them.

Aunt May: Peter, thank God! Did you-?

Peter walks past them, not saying a word and throwing his mask towards the TV. Everyone look at this sight in confusion and worry. Jess nods to Ava for her to go check on him. Ava walks up the stairs as Angel gasps after turning on the news. Jess' looks at the screen in terror along with Aunt May, and tears begin to form in her eyes. Angel hugs Jess for comfort.

Jess: No...

Aeon walks in and her eyes widen at what she sees on the TV. A picture of Gwen on a news report with the headline "Girl Dead In Spider-Man Fight" underneath the photo. In Peter's room, he holds the rest of his costume in his hands as Ava walks in. She kneels in front of him and tries to hold his hand.

Ava: What happened, Peter? Where's Gwen?

Peter: She's gone, Ava.

Ava: "Gone"? What do you mean? Peter, look at me.

Peter looks up at Ava, tears running down his face and his face is in a scowl.

Peter: GWEN'S GONE, AVA, AND IT'S THANKS TO ME!

He breaks down as he hugs her tightly. Ava holds him as she begins to put two and two together and starts tearing up as well. Jess and Angel walk in to see their friends hug as we fade to white.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Everyone that knew Gwen (including certain French characters that were mentioned or appeared in previous chapters/episodes) are standing around Gwen's grave as a priest reads one final prayer. Mari drops the first white rose, followed by Ava, then Jess, and finally Angel. Mari walks over to Peter and stands beside him.

Marinette: I am so sorry for your loss. She told me great things about you and how you two met. *sigh* I can't pretend to know what you're going through, Peter, but I'm willing to help you if you want me to. This is the first funeral I've had to attend in my life.

Peter: It's my third, and it never gets any easier.

Mari can tell that this has hit him hard. She gives him a hug before heading off to be with her parents. We pan over to Aunt May getting into the car of Angela del Toro. As she is about to get in the car, Ava looks back towards Gwen's grave to see Peter standing by himself. She goes back over to him and hugs him which he returns. We cut to later in Peter's house and everyone sits in silence. Ava looks towards the stairs in worry.

Kaine: How is he?

Aunt May: He hasn't said a word to me or anyone standing in this room in the past three days.

Jess: I know I might be reopening old wounds but was he like this when Uncle Ben died?

Aunt May: Yes, but he came around afterwards. This is different.

Ava: I'll check on him.

Jess: Ava, I don't think that's a great idea.

Ava, despite her feelings for Peter saying otherwise, nods and sits back down. Soon, everyone bar Kaine leaves the house. Xanatos shakes May's hands before saying one last thing.

Xanatos: May, if you two need help...

Aunt May: Thank you, David, but we'll manage. We Parkers always do.

David smiles before heading off for home. We fade to later in Peter's room as he stares at a photo of him and Gwen dancing to their song at The Fisk Gala last year.

Peter: Gwen, I'm so sorry. If it weren't for that damn spider, none of this would have happened and you'd still be alive. This part of my life can't go on. I can't go on, not without you. From this moment on, I am just plain old Peter Parker, a nerdy kid from Queens. I'm Spider-Man no more.

Later that evening, Peter walks into an alley and pulls his costume out of his schoolbag. He walks towards a bin and dumps his suit into it, just as a rain storm begins. He walks back down the way we came as we pan to focus on the dumped Spider-Suit. After a lightning flash in the sky, we fade to black.


	22. Epilogue - The Prodigal Son Returns

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

**THREE MONTHS AFTER THE COMING OF GALACTUS**

We open at The John F. Kennedy International Airport A plane has arrived as we pan down to the runway. A plane comes in for a landing, skidding across the runway. After making a stop near the airport, the doors open and the passengers exit as an attendant arrives to greet them.

Attendant: Welcome to New York, everyone. If you'll follow me to the luggage retrieval area...

We focus back on the plane as the last passenger emerges. He is a man of Asian descent in his mid forties. He is none other than the famous humanitarian called...

Martin Li: Ah, It's good to be home.

He breathes in the air and heads down the stairs to join his fellow passengers. On the wheels of the plane, a woman in a red and yellow spider themed suit crawls out and looks at the passengers. She scans them with the eye pieces of her mask and detects Martin Li. She activates a button on her wrist and turns invisible. We cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker will return.


End file.
